Family Connection
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Set in S5 when Kensi is gone. Deeks discovers he is a father and has become the child's sole guardian. Having no clue how to look after a child he turns to the team for help. A help which falls onto Callen's shoulders. Follow how the two men muddle through the strange new world of parenting, and in doing so find that they are drawn to become something more, together. Callen/Deeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies. So I'm back with a new story.** **This is set after Kensi has left for Afghanistan so she will not be in it, I don't think, and it is the second choice I offered at the end of The Honesty of Undercover as it got the most votes. The full summary I gave there is:**

 **Set just after Kensi had gone to Afghanistan in season 5. Deeks discovers he is a father to a young girl, and has become her sole guardian. Having no clue how to look after a child he turns to the remainder of the team for help. A help which inevitably falls onto Callen's shoulders as the only one who doesn't have dependants of his own. Follow how the two men muddle through the strange new world of parenting, and in doing so find that they are drawn out of their individual solitary existences to becoming something more together. First as friends, but then as family, in every sense of the word.**

 **But it wouldn't let me put all of that up as the summary on this site.**

 **Also I would like to take this chance to say as I am dyslexic I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors in the story. If Word does not pick them up, then I doubt I will, though I like to think I'm getting better.**

 **Anyway on with the show. Here is the first chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks was pulled from the first real sleep he had in way to long by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He really wanted to ignore it, but he knew he couldn't. So with much grumbling, and almost tripping over Monty, he made his way from his bed down the hallway. This had better be damn important, was his thought as he pulled open the door. Though when he saw who was on the other side his eyebrow rose.

"Officer. What can I do for you?" He asked the female police officer standing on the other side, looking far to awake in his mind for four in the morning.

"Are you Detective Martin Deeks?" She asked in a crisp voice.

"Yeah." Deeks answered blinking at her, he didn't add on the question of who the hell else he was supposed to be. Best not to be rude to fellow law enforcement and all that. You never know when you would end up having to work with them.

"I am Officer Hall. I have been sent to bring you to the hospital. Your presence is required." She continued in the same crisp voice that showed no emotions. Though her words caused Deeks to wake as nothing else would. Why was he needed at the hospital? Was someone hurt? Well obviously they were, but who was it, and why did they need him?

"You know why?" He asked even as he ran though the different possibilities in his head. If it was one of the team Hetty would have called, if it was his mom the hospital would have called, unless… had she been attacked or something? He didn't even want to think about that possibility.

"No sir. Just what I have told you." Officer Hall replied, smiling slightly at in a reassuring way. She could see the worst case scenarios running through his head. She wished she could tell him more, but she really did not know anything else. Just that her captain had sent her to retrieve Detective Deeks.

"Okay, give me minute to get dressed, then we'll go." Deeks nodded, leaving the door open so she could come in if she wished, or wait outside. He really didn't care. All he could think about was what could of happened and to who.

The drive to the hospital was uneventful, apart from Deeks mind whirling from one possibility to the next, every one of them was worse than the last. In fact it had gotten so bad he was relieved when they finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. It was time to see why he was there, and what it was he was going to have to deal with.

* * *

Captain Davis stood in the waiting area outside the paediatrics ward of the hospital. He wasn't sure how he was going to approach the coming conversation, it wasn't something that he would normally handle after all. But as soon as they had run the name Martin Deeks through their system and discovered he was a detective, he knew he would have to be the one to do this. Professional curtsy and all that. The man he was about to meet was one of their own, so he would be the one to tell him how his life was about to change. At the sound of the door opening he turned to see Officer Hall leading in a scruffy looking man, who most would dismiss as no one. But Davis could see the way his eyes took in everything he could see, as well as how he evaluated the exits and the people in the room in a blink of the eye. He knew this detective was an undercover, and it was even more obvious in his behaviour as he walked towards him.

"Detective Deeks, I am Captain Davis." He said holding out his hand for the man to shake.

"Hey. Why am I here, Captain?" Deeks asked doing just that. He tried to keep his voice light, but he needed to know what was going on, and why he was in the paediatrics ward of the hospital. That made no sense to him, he didn't have a kid, or really know any kids, so why was he here?

"Earlier this evening we were called to an RTC. A woman and her daughter trapped in a car. We managed to get them both out, and they made it to hospital. But the woman died during surgery. Before she went under she knew her chances of survival were minimal. Therefore she named the next of kin for her daughter. The girl's father, whom she said had no knowledge of the child's existence." Davis said as if he was giving a report. He felt it was the best way to give all the information to a fellow cop. It was the way they all processed things, wanting all the facts they could get so they could make informed decisions.

"Okay, still not seeing what this has to do with me." Deeks interrupted confused and tired, and not a little frustrated by not having the reason he had been brought down here explained to him right away. Oh he knew what the captain in front of him was doing, and he respected the guy for it. But he really wanted to just get whatever needed doing done so he could go back to bed.

Taking a deep breath Captain Davis steeled himself for what had to do.

"The name she gave was Martin Deeks."

Deeks just blinked at that. Because that made no sense. The name of the child's father could not be Martin Deeks. Because that was his name and he didn't have children. He would know if he did, right? So unless there was another Martin Deeks out there, something was wrong here. "What?" He finally managed to get out hoping the captain would explain what he meant. Had someone stolen his identity? Was that why he was there?

"You are the girl's next of kin, her father." Davis replied in a gentler tone. He could see how confused Detective Deeks looked, and he understood that this was a lot to take in.

"I…" Deeks whispered shock evident in his eyes as he sat down on a plastic chair still trying to work out how it was they seemed to think he was a father. With that a question came into his mind. "What was the woman's name?"

"Lauren Casey." Davis answered making Deeks eyes widen. Because he knew that name, could even put a face to it. She was a beautiful woman he had met in a bar. They had dated for about three months before she called it off for no reason he could think of. Though, maybe now he had his answer. The thing was that was years ago. He needed to make sure the kid really was his.

"How old is…?" He asked but stopped speaking when he realised he didn't even know the girl's name. How messed up was that? He could have a daughter, and he didn't even know her name.

"Alayna, and she is four." Davis replied, understanding why the detective had stopped talking. He couldn't even being to comprehend how the man in front of him was feeling right then. He had been present for the birth of all his children, and had enjoyed watching them grow up. To suddenly discover you had a four year old daughter you knew nothing about? That you had missed those first years of her life? It must be mind-blowing and bewildering.

Deeks for his part found his brain shutting down. All the emotional parts of him cut of as he pulled himself together as only an undercover cop could. He needed to concentrate on the practical things right then, the rest he could deal with later. For now he needed to think about his… his daughter. Putting his mask upon his face he turned to the captain to gain all the information he needed. He understood why Davis had told him what he had earlier now.

"Alayna. How badly was she hurt?" He asked standing up and staring confidently at the man in front of him.

"A broken wrist. The rest is just bumps and bruises as she was strapped into her car seat in the back." Davis responded quickly, wanting to alleviate any thoughts of grievous injuries from the man's mind. He did not want him to worry more than was necessary.

"That's good. Can I see her?" Deeks asked nodding at his words. He was glad that physically the girl would be okay, though he doubted mentally would be as good. She had just lost her mother after all, and was now forced to deal with a stranger for a father. Oh god, how was this going to work? No don't think about that. One step at a time.

"Of course. She is currently with Mandy Dell from CPS. We had to call them you understand, we didn't know if we would be able to find you." Davis replied turning towards the doors which would lead them to the room the girl was currently in.

"Until you ran my name and discovered I was a cop." Deeks nodded. He understood the need to call CPS. They had a child who's only known parent had just died. CPS were the first on a long list of people you called in that case. He had no problems with them being there. And hey, maybe they could help him sort out what he would need to look after his daughter.

"Yes." Davis agreed, though he said nothing more as they came the room that held the child.

Deeks looked through the window at the sleeping girl, she had a mass of blond curls covering her head and facial features, and her arm was stuck out of the covers already in a plaster cast. She was small, but then she was four. He had no idea what was the normal size of a four year old girl. He couldn't believe he was looking at his daughter for the first time. That was his child. He was her father. He was pulled from his thoughts by a lady who he hadn't even seen, coming out of the room and turning towards him and Captain Davis.

"Captain, I presume this is Detective Deeks?" the lady said in a no nonsense voice. She was the type of woman whom he imagined did not suffer fools gladly.

"Yes. Deeks, this is Mandy Dell." Davis replied doing the introductions between the two people who had within their power to decide the fate of the child in the room in front of them.

"Pleased to meet you. So what happens now?" Deeks asked shaking her hand confidently as he turned his full attention on the woman who could take his daughter away from him if she so wished to. No he was not letting that happen. He may not have been there for Alayna for the first four years of her life, but he would damn well be there for the rest of them.

"Well as you have been named Alayna's next of kin, it is up to you." Mandy responded with a shrug, even while she studied the man in front of her with shrewd eyes. She knew that until a few minutes ago he had not known he had a daughter, and she wanted to see how he was taking the news. To see how he would treat the child who was currently in her care. Wanted to see if he was the right sort of person to raise the young girl.

"How so?" Deeks asked with a frown. What did she mean it was up to him? Surely there was paperwork he needed to fill out taking legal guardianship of his daughter, how was that up to him?

"If you wish to keep her, then you can. Though we will obviously be monitoring you both as you have not been in her life before. If you do not she will be placed in care." Mandy replied simply as if it was obvious, though at her words Deeks eyes narrowed. How could she possibly think he would not want to care for his daughter? How could she possibly even consider putting his child in care?

"No! She's my daughter. I'll look after her." he stated in a growl, already feeling protective of the child whose life was about to change is an unimaginable way.

"Good. Miss Casey left all her belongs to you, including everything Alayna owns. I have her apartment address, you will need to sort through it all. We will also have to make sure you own home is suitable for a child…" Mandy rattled off, pleased with the response she had gotten to her suggestion of taking the child into care. She was glad that Detective Deeks was willing to be a father to his daughter. She would need someone there for her.

But as Mandy looked up she realised that the detective was no longer listening to her, and was instead staring into the room at the child asleep. She couldn't help but smile at the lost look in his eyes. He looked like all new parents did when confronted with their child for the first time. Therefore taking pity on him she spoke in a gentler tone. "Mr Deeks, do you have someone you can call? I have a feeling you are going to need some help."

Deeks' first, automatic thought was to call Kensi, but he couldn't do that. She was off doing god knows what god know where. He couldn't think of anyone else. It wasn't like he could call Sam or Callen was it? I mean sure they were team mates, but this was a whole different level. This was personal. He was about to say no, when the answer hit him. There was one person he could call. One person he knew he could count on.

"Yeah. There is." He answered already pulling his phone out of his pocket. He needed to call Hetty. She would help him, he was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank prue (Guest), Lic. Lu, French fan (Guest), PirateGinge and elsje1967** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since I posted this story. The response has been amazing, I couldn't quite believe it when I woke up to over 30 emails telling me how many people had followed, favoured and reviews the first chapter. So thank you all.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Hetty had been sleeping when the shrill sound of her phone woke her. She couldn't help but mutter "bugger" as she reached for it, squinting slightly to see the caller ID. When she saw it was detective Deeks, her eyebrows rose. Why was he calling her at 4.15 in the morning? Well only one way to find out.

"Mr Deeks, what can I do for you?" She asked in a confident awake voice, even if she felt anything but.

"Hetty hey, um, sorry for calling so early. Its just…" Deeks started to say but trailed off, not sure how to explain to Hetty he had just become a father to a four year old girl. He was still trying to process this development himself, he had no idea how to put it into words.

"Yes, Mr Deeks?" Hetty said when he didn't say anything else. She needed to know what he needed help with, so she could give it to him.

"I'm at the hospital." Deeks replied though not elaborating on the why.

"Are you hurt, unwell?" Hetty asked moving to climb out of her bed. She was Mr Deeks' next of kin after all, though surely of it was dire it would have been the hospital calling, not the man himself.

"No. Nothing like that." Deeks quickly answered, not wanting to upset the woman on the other end. He realised by her words how his own had sounded.

"Then what is it like?" Hetty asked exasperation leaking into her tone now. Surely Mr Deeks had a good reason to wake her at this time of the morning. She wanted to hear it, and the sooner the better in her mind.

"I've just found out I've got a kid. Alayna, she's four, and her mom has just died. I didn't even know she existed and now I'm her father. I just… well I could use some help." Deeks finally explained, the words rushing out of his mouth without thought. His tone of confusion and helplessness was one that told Hetty he believed that she could make everything right. She would rise to that challenge. Because that was what she did for her team.

"Say no more, Mr Deeks. Help will arrive presently, I promise."

With that Hetty hung up her phone and pulled herself out of bed. She would have to arrange for all the paperwork to be completed so that Mr Deeks could take his daughter home. Oh she knew that the CPS would be there and doing it, but it couldn't harm for her to help it along a bit now could it? But that wouldn't be enough. Mr Deeks would need help with the girl herself, and there was only one she could think of that would be able to do that. Therefore once dressed she turned to her clock to see it was now 4.30 in the morning. She doubted he would be asleep, that was one good thing about having an agent who had insomnia. Therefore she felt no guilt about dialling his number as she made her way to her front door.

* * *

Callen was sitting reading when his phone rang. Seeing it was Hetty he didn't hesitate to answer the call. The only reason he could think she would be calling was that she had a mission for him, and he was more than willing to comply. Therefore a smile already forming on his face at the idea of going undercover he spoke.

"Hetty, what can I do for you this lovely morning?"

"Mr Callen. I need you to go the paediatrics wing of the hospital. Mr Deeks requires your assistance." Hetty replied in no uncertain terms. She didn't doubt Callen would go to help his team mate, though she was sending him there for more than just Mr Deeks. It had not taken her more than a few minutes to think about the next steps they would have to deal with. As such she had realised that the best way to help her detective's daughter was to find someone who would understand what it was she was going through. And as Mr Callen had also lost his mother so early in his life, and then lived with strangers, he was the best one for the job in her mind. And it would be better if he was there for her from the outset.

"In paediatrics? Seriously? Why me?" Callen asked confused, though he was already standing and grabbing his keys. If Deeks was in hospital, then something was wrong. Deeks was a part of his team, his family, he would help him any way he could.

"I believe you have a… unique perspective which could well be invaluable to him. I will join you there later." Hetty replied before hanging up and climbing into her car. She had a judge to wake.

"Okay." Callen mumbled replacing his phone in his pocket and unknowing mimicking Hetty as he too got behind the wheel. But whereas she was heading towards those whose signatures she needed to release Alayna into Deeks' care, Callen made his way towards the hospital.

* * *

Deeks was sitting by the bedside of his daughter. The doctors had been in and confirmed that she was essentially fine, though they would be keeping her in for a couple of days for observation. They had also informed him that they had given her something to help her sleep, so she wouldn't be waking any time soon. But he couldn't tear himself away from the child in front of him. He had gently moved her hair so he could see her face. She had elfin features in his mind, with a sharp jaw and pale skin. She looked at lot like her mother, apart from the hair. No that he was sure was purely him. The CPS lady was still in the room, after all until they completed the paperwork and determined his home was suitable for a kid, she was still a ward of the state. But he didn't mind that. She had sat back leaving him to his own mind as he stared down at the girl he was going to guide, to love, to be a father to for the rest of her life.

* * *

Callen walked quickly along the corridors. The nurse had given him the room number that Deeks was in, though when he got to the door he was confused about why he was sitting by the bedside of a young girl. Who was she, and what did she have to do with Deeks? But when he entered the room he found his path blocked by a woman who gave him a formidable glare.

"And who might you be?" She asked crossing her arms as she demanded he answer her. And Callen decided it would be best to humour her, until he knew what was going on here at any rate.

"Special Agent G Callen, NCIS. You?"

"Mandy Dell, CPS." The lady replied, making Callen nod. That made sense. CPS was bound to be there as there was somehow a child involved. Before he could ask her for any information on the girl in the bed another voice joined their conversation.

* * *

Deeks had been staring at his daughter, completely unaware that someone had entered the room until he heard his voice. What? Why was he here?

"Callen? What are you doing here?" He asked turning towards his team leader with confusion written plainly across his face. He hadn't called anyone from the team, he hadn't thought they would be able to help. So he was extremely surprised to see Callen there now.

"Hetty called me. Who's the kid?" Callen asked making his way into the room as the lady, Mandy, moved so he could do so. It seemed Deeks knowing him gave him permission to enter in her mind. That was good intel to have.

Deeks wasn't sure how to answer that question, but he knew he couldn't lie. This was going to affect his work after all. I mean he was now a single dad. That was a hell of a lot more responsibility than being Monty's owner that was sure. So taking a deep breath he answered Callen's question.

"Alayna. She's… she's my daughter."

"Your daughter Deeks? Didn't feel like sharing this with us before now?" Callen asked his eyebrow's raising at the words. He had no idea Deeks had a kid, and he was pretty sure no one else did either. Why hadn't he told them? Didn't he trust them to keep her safe? Didn't he know they would do anything to protect his family?

"I didn't know until an hour ago. Her mom never told me." Deeks replied and at his words realisation dawn on Callen. This wasn't just his daughter he had been keeping secret, this was one he had never known existed. But now he did, and he was suddenly flung into the role of father to a growing child. That had to be the craziest thing Callen had ever heard. Of course it also raised a lot of questions in his mind. Like why did the kid's mom tell him now, and where the hell was she?

"So where is she? Her mom?" He asked deciding to go for the practical rather than anything more personal.

"She died. They were in an RTC." Deeks responded in a monotone voice his eyes turning back to the sleeping child, the one he hoped couldn't hear this conversation while she slept.

"Damn." Callen muttered under his breath as his eyes also turned once more to the child sleeping quietly in the bed. He knew what it was like to be where she was now. Without her mom. And if Deeks hadn't known about her, she not doubt didn't know him either. He was stranger to her. She would be grieving all she had known, and be thrown into a life that was completely different with a stranger. He knew all too well how that felt like, though at least she wasn't going into care. She was going to be with her dad. She would have stability from that. Hopefully that would be enough to help her.

Both of the men's eyes were pulled from the sleeping figure by Mandy speaking once more. Now that someone was with the detective, she decide it was time to move things forwards. They needed to get the process started after all, so he could take his daughter home when the time came.

"Detective Deeks, we need to discuss the process for you gaining guardianship of you daughter." She said simply, opening up the folder she had with her concerning the child in the bed.

"Right. So what's first?" Deeks asked completely focused on the woman in front of him. He would jump through any hoops they wanted him to, as long as he got his daughter at the end of it.

"We need to make sure your property is suitable for raising a child, then-" Mandy started to explain only to be interrupted by the other man. The special agent.

"It's not." Callen stated firmly. There was no way Deeks could raise a kid in his current apartment. There just wasn't space, and he knew the CPS would agree with him on that one.

"What do you mean by that?" Deeks asked rounding on the man next to him with a glare. Who was he to say his home wasn't suitable for his daughter?

"You live in a one bed apartment, Deeks." Callen explained in a placating tone. He could see the fire in the younger man's eyes at idea that he was suggesting he wasn't suitable of raising his daughter. But Callen didn't think that. No far from it, he thought Deeks would make a great dad. He just couldn't do it in his present apartment.

"How do you know that?" Deeks asked confusion replacing the anger at Callen's words. He had never invited the older agent round his place, so how did he know he lived in a one bed apartment?

"It's my job." Callen responded with a smirk, enjoying the confusion on Deeks face. Did he really think he didn't keep tabs on his team? What sort of team leader would he be if he didn't do that, huh?

"If that is the case, then Alayna will have to go into foster care until you can arrange a suitable home for the both of you." Mandy interrupted closing the file. It seemed she was going to have to find a foster home for the child after all, she had so hoped she wouldn't need to do that. When Detective Deeks had shown he was willing to take Alayna in she had been so happy for the child. But now… well only time would tell what would happen next.

At her words Callen looked down at the kid in the bed and he knew deep in his heart that was not what she needed. She needed to be with her dad, to be with Deeks. To have him there for her to help her through the changes that were about to happen. She needed something solid in the chaos she was about to experience. Therefore in a rash move and without even truly thinking it through, he spoke.

"No need. They already have one." when both Deeks and Mandy turned to him, the former with a look of confusion while the latter was obviously waiting for him to elaborate, he continued. "I have a three bed house with a back yard in a good area. They will be moving in with me."

At his words Deeks mouth dropped open. Because did Callen really just say… no way. He did not just decide he and his daughter would be moving in with him. No. He can't have. Not even Callen was that crazy? Right?

"Very well. We will need to assess your house to make sure it is suitable, but other than that I see no complications. If you could give me the address, I will get it registered in Alayna's file." Mandy replied seeing the look on the detectives face and realising that the two men needed time to talk. She could give them that, but from her position it was the perfect solution. If this man was willing to take in Detective Deeks and his daughter, then they would not have any problems. She would have to do checks on him of course, but considering he was a federal agent she did not expect any barriers there either. Therefore she quietly exited the room to start the process.

"Callen, we can't move in with you." Deeks said as soon as they were alone, still not pulling his eyes from the man in front of him. Staring at him as if he had grown another head or something.

"Why not? Sure I don't have any furniture, but we can work something out. And it's not like I'm there much anyway. It gives you both a roof over your head without any worry about money or anything else. It'll give you a chance to get to know each other." Callen shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal offering Deeks and his daughter somewhere to live. And it really wasn't in his mind, it was a practical solution which would benefit them. He had the space, and they needed the rooms. Problem solving at its best, Sam would be proud of him for his logical thinking he was sure.

"Why are you doing this?" Deeks asked still not sure how to take the idea of moving in with Callen. Or more the fact that he had suggested it. He hadn't quite got his mind to thinking about what it would actually be like to live with his team leader, he was stuck on the idea that Callen had offered, or more correctly, decided that he would.

At that Hetty's words rang in Callen's head. A unique perspective, well he had that alright. She and known this was going to happen. Damn, she really was far too crafty sometimes. But rather than say any of that he tried to explain why he had done what he had to the man in front of him.

"Because I've been where she is, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. She's gonna need you Deeks. Your complete attention." Callen responded with a sincerity that Deeks rarely saw in the man. But it did trigger in his mind all he knew about Callen's past, about how he had grown up in care and had never known his family. It made him turn once more to his daughter and see her position in a different light. In the light of how similar it was to the man standing next to him. The only difference was that Alayna would have her father at her side. She would have him. At that thought he nodded before turning back to Callen.

"I know, but… are sure? I mean this is a big thing." He asked wanting to make sure he really did mean his words. That he wouldn't go back on them when the time came.

"It's just a house, Deeks." Callen answered with a shrug. Oh he knew it was more than that, he knew that he would also be helping Deeks find his way with the girl, but he was more than happy to share his unique perspective with the new father.

"Thank you." Deeks breathed. The idea of having somewhere he could take Alayna when she got out of hospital, and knowing he wouldn't be alone, it made a great weight lift of his shoulders. Of course then he remembered something else Callen had said and couldn't help but smile cheekily at the man as he continued. "And about the furniture, I own mine, so that's not a problem."

"Well it seems we have all we need then. Give me your keys." Callen replied smiling back at him, glad to see a small sliver of the Deeks he knew coming through in the man who had just had such a massive responsibility placed upon him.

"What? Why?" Deeks asked confused once more. Why did Callen want his keys at 5 in the morning?

"Because I don't think the CPS will be happy with an empty house. They'll have someone round for an inspection within the next couple of days. So you stay with your daughter, and I'll move your furniture. But I'm not moving any of your personal crap. You can do that when she is out of hospital. Is that clear?" Callen responded smirking to himself at the thought he could go through all of Deeks stuff and he would never know about it. Not that he would, honest.

"Crystal. Umm, there's also Alayna's stuff. It's at her mom's apartment, which I'll have to clear out at some point. But if you could get some of that, hopefully it won't be so strange, you know, living somewhere else." Deeks replied pulling out his keys and the address Mandy had given him earlier. He wanted to make sure that Callen's home was as comfortable as they could make it before his daughter moved in.

"Don't worry Deeks. I'll make sure I get everything she will need." And silently to himself Callen corrected that to everything the girl owned. She would need the normality after all. With that decided he took the keys the younger man held out to him and moved out of the room pulling his phone from his pocket. Hetty was the one who had gotten him involved in this, so it was only fair she helped him find the van and muscle he would need to complete the move in a day. Yep, that was perfect justice in his mind. And it didn't once cross his mind that in doing this he would become as fixture in the girls life, that he would have a role second only to that of her father. No all he thought about right then was that he was helping a little girl so she didn't have to go through all the hell he had his whole childhood. He was helping her find her family and get to know her dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears, I would like to thank tgMoony, Guest, TexRangerChic88, Guest, Petunia3116, Lic. Lu and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I have to say I have no idea how a four year old would react to losing a parent, so this is completely made up. I hope it is believable. Anyway I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The phone call to Hetty didn't take long. She had to confess, she had been surprised when she had heard Callen's solution for Detective Deeks' housing needs. But it did not take her long to understand his rash move, nor approve of it. Of course she knew that others would worry about the idea of Deeks and Callen living together. Worry that they would kill each other in a couple of days, and while that may well have been true if it was just the two of them, she knew that with Alayna there they would be everything the child would need. She had wanted to make sure Callen was involved in her new life from the outset, and it seemed he had found the perfect way of doing it. Therefore she had agreed happily to organising a suitable removal company to move Deeks' things, as well as that which remained in the home of Miss Casey.

That done Callen turned back to look through the window of the room at the child and her father. He still couldn't quite believe that Deeks was a father. It was a strange idea, I mean the guy acted like a kid himself most of the time. But he also knew he would do his best in this new role. Checking the time on his watch Callen saw it was still far too early to go and wake Sam and inform him of how he was going to be spending his day off. Namely helping him move Deeks and Alayna into his home. After all Sam would have some idea of what he would need for a four year old girl. He was the best resource Callen had at hand. But as it was only 5, he doubted his partner would appreciate the wakeup call. Therefore he turned his eyes back to the sleeping child. It was then that he registered she was wearing hospital gown. It didn't take a genius to guess the clothes she had been wearing had been ruined. She would need something to change into for leaving the hospital, and well… didn't kids like soft toys or something when they weren't feeling well? He knew Kam did at any rate. At that he came up with an idea and with a nod to himself he made his way to his car. He had some things he needed to collect.

It didn't take him long to make his way to address Deeks had given him as the former home of Alayna, though one look around the neighbourhood made Callen very pleased that she was getting out of here. It wasn't the sort of place he would want any child having to grow up in. But when he made his way into the apartment he found it was comfortable. Not overly filled as it was obvious that the tenant didn't have money, but it was still… homely. It seemed Alayna's mom had done right by her, to the best of her abilities. He respected that. Looking round the livingroom/ kitchen he saw a few photos dotted around, mostly of Deeks' daughter. But there was one that caught his eye. It was a picture of Alayna with a woman who looked so much like her it could only be her mother. Picking it up, he carefully placed it in his pocket. He remembered when his mom had died, he had wanted something to remember her with but had nothing. At least he could give Alayna this. A picture so she would never forget her face.

Making his way through the apartment he came to a very small room painted pink with animal stickers across the walls. A smile appeared on his face as he pictured a room in his own house decorated in the same way. If that was what Alayna wanted when she woke, then he would make sure it was done. He wanted her to be happy in his house after all.

Moving towards the chest of draws he pulled them open, grabbing a selection of clothes, putting them in the empty go bag he had brought with him. He also grabbed any toilettes that looked remotely childlike, he hoped they were hers. Going back to the bedroom he grabbed the stuffed bear that had pride of place on the bed. He hoped it was her favourite as all evidence suggested it was. With that done he made his way out of the apartment and back to his car. Putting the key in the engine he planned on returning to the hospital with the stuff he had gathered, but suddenly another thought stopped him. Deeks wasn't going to be leaving the hospital until Alayna did. He was going to need clothes to. Therefore turning his car away from the hospital he headed for Deeks' apartment.

* * *

The first thing Callen noticed when he entered the door of Deeks' home was the scruffy dog who came to greet him. He had forgotten Monty in all that had happened. He found himself bending down to give him a scratch behind his ears even as he spoke.

"It's a good thing I like dogs isn't it, hmm? Looks like you have a new home to."

Of course all Monty did in reply was woof before moving around him as if searching for someone else.

"Don't worry, he's fine. You'll see him soon enough." Callen grumbled good-naturedly, aware that Monty was looking for Deeks. With that he made his way to Deeks room, hoping he would have go bag prepared and ready for him to grab or something. Of course he had no such luck, no doubt it was in Deeks' car, and he wasn't going to break into that just to get him clothes. Therefore he did as he had done for Alayna, and grabbed a selection of clothes and toilettes that would last a few days. It would do for now.

But as he was making his way towards the door Monty appears once more, looking at him forlornly.

"What's up boy?" He asked stroking him once more. He knew that the dog didn't want him to leave, that he didn't understand what was happening, but he would be fine, for all Deeks went on about him having an anxiety problem. But still Callen found he couldn't leave Monty looking at him like that. So instead of heading for the door he detoured to the kitchen, grabbing Monty some food before he headed out. It would probably be best if he eat now anyway, there wouldn't be time later when the removal company arrived.

With Monty fed and somewhat happier Callen made his escape, turning his car back towards the hospital.

* * *

Deeks had been sitting staring at the girl in the bed since Callen had left. He had no idea how long it had been, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. From his daughter. His daughter. He had a daughter. He was a father. He had no idea how to be a father. What if he messed up? What if she hated him? What if he did it wrong? What if he became **his** father? No. Callen wouldn't let him do that if nothing else. He found it strange to realise how reassuring that thought was. That Callen would make sure he did it right. That Callen wouldn't let him harm the girl in the bed before him. It was almost as strange as the idea that Callen was going to be there to help him through this. That he and Callen would be living together, that he would help him learn how to be a dad. Deeks couldn't help the small chuckle that came out at that thought. Callen had no more idea of what a good dad was than he did, and he was hoping he would be able to help him. What a joke. Though at least they both knew what a good dad wasn't, that was a start right? And hey, if he wanted an example of a good father he only had to look at Sam. Yeah, Sam was a good parent. Hmm, maybe he could convince the big guy to give him some lessons at some point. And at least Callen would be able to help him understand what it was his daughter was going though. That would be invaluable.

And yet still… he had no idea how living with his team leader was going to work. I mean there was so much more than just living together. There were the bills and rent and food, all of that would have to be sorted out. He couldn't leave everything to Callen. Plus he was pretty sure the guy didn't know how to cook. It was going to take a while to figure out the new arrangement, add in learning how to be a father, well he was in for one hell of a time of it. But he wouldn't change anything. He had a daughter and Callen was making it so he could be there for her, and for that he would be forever grateful to the guy. He would be forever in his debt for giving him the chance to be what he needed, no wanted to be for daughter.

Deeks was pulled from his musings by the eyelids of the child in the bed fluttering before opening, and he was greeted by the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He said gently, smiling in a way he hoped wasn't threatening to the little girl. He suddenly realised that she had no idea who he was, nor did she know that her mom was dead. Damn it. He should have been thinking about how to explain all that to her rather than anything else while he waited for her to wake.

"Who are you?" asked Alayna blinking up at the strange man who was sitting by her bedside. She wanted her mommy, but she knew they were in hospital and that they might not be together. Mommy had explained it to her before they took her away to make her better.

"My names Marty, and I'm your dad." Deeks replied deciding to just say it. I mean was there really any other way to break the news to the kid in front of him?

At that Alayna blinked some more as she processed what he had said. Because she knew what that meant. Her mommy had told her that she might not be able to be made better. That the angels might want her to join them, but if so she was going to get her daddy to come and look after her. Her daddy was a hero, he was a cop and had to work to protect other people. That was why they had never met. That was what her mommy told her. Her daddy loved her very much, but he knew that mommy would take care of her.

"Has mommy gone to live with the angels?" She asked quietly, wanting to make sure she was right. Hoping that it wasn't so, that her mommy was still there. She really wanted her mommy.

Deeks was surprised by that question, and he couldn't help but be impressed with how quickly she had worked it all out. It seemed his girl was a clever little thing. But that didn't matter now, what did was comforting her as best he could.

"Yeah, she has." He agreed reaching out to take her small hand in his giving in a squeeze in the hopes it would help.

Alayna nodded before turning to stare at the ceiling. So her mommy couldn't look after her anymore because she had gone to be with the angels. It was her daddy's turn. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. She did not know her daddy, though she knew he was a hero. She had a friend whose daddy was in the army. He didn't see him for a long time, but they still loved each other when he returned. Would it be like that with her and her daddy? Would they love each other though they had never met? She hoped so. She had always wanted her daddy, but right now she wanted her mommy more. But she couldn't argue with the angels wanting her too. Why wouldn't they? Her mommy was the best. She just wished they had let her stay for a while longer.

"I know this is all new, but I'll look after you. And you'll have Monty to play with-" Deeks said. He wasn't sure why, but then he had no idea what he could say to the girl who had just lost her mother. He had never been where she was now.

"Who's Monty?" Alayna interrupted wondering if he was like mommy's boyfriends. They had always played with her and been kind, she would like someone like that in her life with her daddy.

"My-our dog. You like dogs don't you?" Deeks asked suddenly realising that there was a chance that she didn't. Not all children liked them after all.

"I've always wanted a dog." Alayna beamed, cheered by the idea of having a dog in her new life. She was going to have her daddy and a dog. It wouldn't make up for not having her mommy, but it would still be good.

"Well now you'll have Monty, and there will be Callen too." Deeks replied trying to keep her mind away from her mom. He wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do, but he was sure he wasn't ready to have a deep conversation about Lauren and why he hadn't been in Alayna's life until now. It seemed she was taking this a lot better than he had thought she would. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Who's Callen?" Alayna asked picking up on the new name, wondering if that was another animal that her daddy had. She loved animals, but she had never been allowed a pet before. It seemed a good thing about living with her daddy was she could have them.

Deeks opened his mouth to try and find the words to describe the man in question when another voice joined their conversation.

"I am. Alayna pleasure to meet you." Callen said. He had been standing by the door not wanting to interrupt the first conversation between father and daughter, but he knew he had to when his name was mentioned. She was going to be living with him after all, they needed to get to know each other. So moving away from the door he dropped the bags he had in his hand by the foot of the bed before holding out the bear he had collected from the girl's bed. "I thought you might want this."

"Fred." Alayna called happily, reaching out with her good hand to grab the teddy and pull him close, snuggling him tight.

"Fred?" Deeks asked, though he was looking at Callen rather than Alayna, who was too busy reconnecting with her favourite bear to pay attention to the adults.

"I went and got the both of you some clothes and stuff. I saw him on her bed. Guessed she would like to have him here." Callen replied so quietly that Alayna didn't hear.

"Thanks." Deeks nodded, his tone heartfelt. He hadn't even considered the idea of getting his daughter her toys, what kind of father did that make him?

"I was there and I saw it, it was nothing." Callen replied seeing the doubt appear in Deeks eyes and wanting to remove it. He was going to be a great dad. Callen just needed to make sure he didn't step on the other man's toes. Hmm this was going to be harder than he thought. I mean the only kids he really interacted with were Sam's, and his partner was already sure in his role of father. Deeks wasn't, he was going to have to take it carefully and feel his way, they all were.

"Thank you, Callen." Alayna said making both men turn back to her. She had been taught to always thank someone when they did something for her, and now she had Fred, she didn't feel so alone.

She stared up at the man her daddy said would she would be able to play with along with Monty, did that mean he was his boyfriend like mommy had boyfriends? But she knew not to ask that question. Her mommy had told her not to, she had said it was rude.

"You're welcome. I also picked up this." Callen replied pulling the photo from his pocket and hoping he wasn't about to make the girl cry or something. He just wanted her to have something to remember her mom by.

"Mommy." Alayna breathed staring at the photo, though not moving to take it. She hadn't been allowed to touch the pictures ever since she had accidently broken one six months ago. But she couldn't tear her eyes from the image. She knew where it was from, could picture its place in her home. It seemed strange to see it here, in the hospital and not on the side, it was then that she realised that her home would no longer be her home. Because she was going to have to live with her daddy. Where was her home now? What was it like?

Callen wasn't sure what to do, the girl didn't take the photo but he could see she wanted to be able to see it, turning to give Deeks a look of confusion, the younger man moved to take it out of his hand. He then stood it on the table next to his daughter's bed.

"Now your mommy's picture will always be there beside you." Deeks said smiling down at the girl whose eyes had followed the photos movements. And as Alayna lay there, staring at the picture holding her bear tight both of the men decided it was best to leave her be. Callen had to go and organise the movers, and Deeks, well he was still getting his head around the fact that this child was his, and trying to work out just how much his life was about to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Lic. Lu, Donna (Guest), ssl71, elsje1967, raspberry dreams and Max and Fern 4ever for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I know it's not very long, but I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam was having breakfast with his family, smiling at Kam as she told him about the project she was presenting at school that day. He loved his daughter so damn much, hell he loved his whole family. At that thought he turned to smile at Michelle as well. He was just about to respond to what Kam was saying when the front door opened. He knew there was only one person it could be, even if it was their day off. The other member of his family, though not by blood but in every way that counts. Therefore he didn't even think as he called out "In the kitchen, G."

"Hey Sam, Michelle, Kam, don't you look all grown up." Callen said as he entered the room smiling at the three people there and nodding in thanks as Michelle handed him a coffee.

"Hi, Uncle Callen." Kam replied smiling back at him before going back to eating her breakfast.

"So G, why you here so early? I thought I would have at least another half an hour before you got bored of your own company." Sam teased sitting back as he chuckled at his partner.

"Well actually, I've come to ask your help." Callen replied in a serious tone that made Sam sit up straight as if at attention.

"With what?" He asked though he did glance towards his wife asking her without words to take Kam out of the room if this conversation verged onto work matters. Though he knew Michelle would do it anyway, it was still an automatic reaction.

"Well it seems I'm having a couple of people coming to live with me, and I need help moving them." Callen replied not meeting Sam's eyes. He wasn't sure how his partner was going to take his rash decision to move Deeks and Alayna into his house. But there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way Callen was going to go back on his word.

"Seriously? Who?" Sam asked frowning in confusion. I mean this was G Callen, he didn't have any family, and he barely did friends. He was the typical lone wolf. So who in the hell would he have coming to live with him?

Taking a deep breath and turning to look Sam right in the eyes Callen answered. "Deeks and his daughter."

"Deeks doesn't have a daughter." Sam stated obviously. What was G playing at here? I mean Deeks was just a big kid, there was no way he was a father to anyone. And if he was. God help the kid.

"He does, though he didn't know about her until last night." Callen explained seriously, wanting Sam to realise that this was true. That this was really happening. Deeks had a daughter and they were moving into his house.

"What? How?" Sam spluttered trying to work out how it was the Deeks had become a father the last evening. Seriously how could he not know? Damn it, this was typical Deeks.

"I'm pretty sure you know how children are made, Sam." Callen smirked, it was at that point that Michelle decided Kam needed to get ready for school. Leaving the two men alone to continue their conversation. Though she would really like to know how Deeks had a daughter as much as her husband did.

"G." Sam growled not appreciating that sentence being said in front of his daughter. Especially as he knew that G knew exactly what he was saying.

"She and her mom were in a RTC last night. Her mom didn't make it. It seemed she never told Deeks about Alayna, but now he is her only relative. He is taking her in." Callen explained simply. Sam was going to need to know about this development in Deeks life. I mean with the work they did, they needed to make sure that Deeks had the support he would need for him and Alayna. The team would need to be there for the both of them, and at the moment the team consisted of him and Sam.

"Okay. But why are they moving in with you?" Sam asked after he had processed that information. Yeah that explained why Deeks didn't know, though why the woman hadn't told him he hadn't a clue. Because he knew for all his faults, if Deeks had known about the girl he wouldn't have walked away from his responsibilities. That was not who Deeks was.

"Have you seen Deeks apartment? It's not big enough for the two of them. I have spare rooms so I offered." Callen responded with a shrug, hoping Sam would leave it at that, though he doubted he would.

"You offered your spare rooms to Deeks and his kid." Sam said disbelievingly. I mean this was G. He liked his space, and hey, Sam knew what it was like living with the guy. He almost felt sorry for Deeks.

"Yep." Callen agreed smiling at his partner making him work to find out the truth. He wasn't going to just volunteer the information he knew he wanted after all.

"Why?" Sam asked again, though this time with a determined look in his eyes which told Callen he wouldn't take anything but the truth.

"He needed help." Callen said, again trying to get out of expressing the feelings that had instigated his offer. It was one thing to tell Deeks, he was the one he was inviting into his home and the one he hoped he would be able to help understand his daughter with his insight. It was another to have to say them to Sam. But he also knew that the big guy wouldn't give him his help until he told him. Of course he would still try not to as much as he could.

"Oh come." Sam responded with a roll of his eyes. If G thought Deeks needed help he would have offered one of the NCIS safe houses rather than his own home. There was something more here and they both knew it. He wanted G to tell him what it was.

With a sigh Callen looked away from his partner, staring into space as he gave the answer Sam wanted. "If I didn't she was gonna be taken into care. I know what that feels like Sam, to lose your mom and then go live with strangers."

"Yeah, but she'll still be living with strangers." Sam said still not understanding why G had felt the need to offer his own home. Surely the kid could have gone into care until Deeks found a suitable apartment. That would have worked wouldn't it?

"True, but at least Deeks will always be in her life. It's not like foster care." Callen replied trying to explain something he knew Sam would never be able to understand. His partner had had a loving family and home. He had never been made to feel as if he was he an inconvenience or scum. He had never had to feel like a stranger in other people's homes. It was something that Callen knew he would never force on another, not if he could help it. And in this, with Deeks' daughter he could, so he had done what he needed to do.

And Sam seeing the look in G;'s eyes knew he would never be able to understand. All he needed to know was this was something G needed to do. He was his partner and he would support him no matter what. Therefore he changed the subject back to what it was G had come to ask him.

"Okay. What do you need my help with?"

"Well we have to move Deeks furniture so my place will pass the CPS check, and we need to get Alayna's room sorted. And we need to do it in a day." Callen replied smiling now he had his partner's agreement to help. It would go much better with the two of them on this mission.

"A day? Do you know how hard it will be to get a removal company in such a short amount of time?" Sam asked in alarm. There was no way they would be able to arrange everything the needed in a day. Was G crazy? No scarp that, was G crazier than normal?

"Not hard at all. Hetty has it already arranged." Callen responded smugly as he took a sip of his coffee. His words caused nothing more than a roll of Sam's eyes as he deflated.

"Of course Hetty does. Fine. I'll help, and we'll also swing by the farmers market and get in some food." Sam replied thinking forwards to all the things G would need to have in his house for a kid. At least Deeks had furniture, he wouldn't like to have to go shopping for that with his partner. Food, he could manage, anything bigger, and he might have just cried off.

"Whatever you say. When it comes to kids, you're the expert." Callen agreed readily. He had no clue, though he did know that Alayna wouldn't be able to survive on beer and take-outs. See he wasn't that bad.

"Yeah I am aren't I? Why do I have a feeling I am going to be giving you and Deeks a crash course in fatherhood in the not so distant future?" Sam grumbled as he rose to tidy up after the family breakfast.

"Deeks maybe, I'll stick with being Uncle Callen thank you very much." Callen replied also rising to help. The idea of becoming a dad sent shivers up his spine. He didn't mind having Deeks and Alayna at his house, but she was Deeks daughter, he was just the landlord come uncle. Yeah that was a role he could deal with.

"She's gonna be living with you G. You're gonna be her father whether you like it or not." Sam responded putting pay to all the thoughts in Callen's mind as he suddenly stood still and the ramifications of what he had done hit him. He had invited a child who had just lost her only known parent into his home. He was going to have to help look after her. He remembered back to all the people he had stayed with, how there had been two parents, even if they didn't act like it. He had presumed that Deeks would be the dad, and he would just be on the outskirts of it all. I mean he wouldn't be there that much. Surely there was no way she would think of him as a father too was there? Oh god. Because if there was even the possibility that she did, he knew he would have to be the best damn dad he could be. He refused to become like some of the people who had raise him. Refused to ignore her or refuse her the love and attention she needed. If she thought of him that way … well then he was just going to have to learn how to step up. Because he would not cause that sweet child any pain. If she wanted him to be a father then he would be one. Oh god. Just what the hell had he gotten himself into now? But even as he thought it Callen knew it was far too late to back out. It seemed all he could do now was move forwards, and hope for the best. Hope he could do his best for Alayna. And hope that his best was good enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank Lic. Lu, Guest, Petunia3116, elsje1967 and ssl71 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I just want to say that I am moving next week and then starting a new job, therefore the updates for this story may not be so regular over the next month. Just giving you all a head up.**

 **Anyway enough of that, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. It's the start of the Callen/Deeks ness. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The day after Callen had found out that Deeks was a father, he found himself walking once more up the path of the hospital. But rather than visiting, today was the day that he was taking the Deeks family to their new home. He was surprised by the nervousness he felt at the idea. At the slight worry he had inside that they wouldn't like what he and Sam had spent the previous day doing. It had taken them and the movers a long day to get everything set up in his house, and then this morning he had had the CPS round to check everything was good. He wasn't sure how that interview was supposed to go, hadn't even thought about the questions he would need to be able to answer so that they could determine his home and the area suitable for Alayna. Luckily someone else had done that thinking for him. that someone being Hetty of course, though he had been rather surprised the last evening when he opened his door to find Nell standing there with a file about the area, schools and other stuff parents apparently needed to know. But when she explained it had been from their boss he had studiously read it, as he would if this was an undercover mission. And it was due to that fact that he had passed the interview with the CPS with flying colours.

But that wasn't really on his mind now. No now it was all about the fact that he was about to take two people to his home to live with him. He briefly wondered what the hell he had been thinking. The idea that this was going to be a complete disaster crossed his mind more than once on the drive over. But every time it did he counted it with the fact that he wouldn't let it become one. He was going to be there for Alayna, and it wasn't like they would be living with him forever would it? Once they were settled together and Deeks had everything sorted, no doubt the younger man would look for his own place. Deeks wouldn't want to live with him forever. I mean who would want their family to live with him permanently? Even Sam would refuse that idea, and he was his closest friend. So it was just temporary. Temporary, yes he could cope with that idea. Okay sure, he knew that he would always be in Alayna's life, he was happy to be uncle Callen to her, but he was glad that he wasn't going to have to be standing at his front door interrogating teenage boys before they took Alayna out for dates in the years to come. No that was Deeks role. No matter what Sam said, he wasn't going to be her father. He was just going to be there, he would be Uncle Callen. Yes not daddy mark 2.

* * *

Deeks sat on the bed next to his daughter who was dressed in the clothes Callen had brought her. The nurse had taken her to get washed up, and shown him how he would need to keep the girls cast covered when she had a bath. But luckily he didn't have to do that actual bathing. I mean he had never bathed a kid before, obviously. He had no idea how to go about that, and the nice nurse seemed to understand that. She showed him how to wash her hair while keeping the soap out of her eyes and everything. Though he had found it seriously weird to be considering such a thing. But he was Alayna's dad, and that was his job now. So he had set aside any uncomfortableness he had felt and taken to the lesson with a determined concertation that amused the nurse.

Now they sat and waited for Callen to come and pick them up. Waited for him to come and take them to their new home. Alayna had asked him what it was like, but he found he didn't have much of an answer. All he knew was what Callen had told the CPS lady, that it had three bedrooms and a backyard. Other than that it was a mystery to him as well. Therefore he had spent the time that Alayna was awake trying to find things they had in common. He was pleased to discover she loved the beach, and had always wanted to learn to surf, though her mom had said she was too young. Something he agreed with, but he could get her on a body board or something, once she was out of the cast. Yeah he couldn't wait to get her into the ocean with him when she was better. He also told her all about Monty, and they discussed TV shows they both liked. Scooby-doo came up quite a bit in that one. But now their conversation seemed to have petted out, both anxious for what was to come.

"What's Callen like?" Alayna asked into the quite as they waited for the man she was sure was her daddy's boyfriend. She wanted to know more about the man she was going to live with, she had not seen him since their first meeting after all.

"Umm, he's Callen. He's a federal agent and we work together." Deeks replied not sure what he could say to describe his team leader, mainly because the man kept so much of himself hidden he really didn't know him that well, not a personal level. That thought sent a shock wave through him as it hit him that he would be learning a hell of a lot more about the man he barely knew in the coming days, weeks, however long they were living with him.

"He's a hero too?" Alayna asked her eyes lighting up at the idea that she was going to be living with not one, but two heroes. Her friends would be so excited when she told them. Of course them she had to wonder if she would ever see her friends again. She wondered if her daddy would take her to visit them. She hoped so, but she didn't ask. She still did not know him well enough to do that, and she did not want to anger him or cause him any upset that would make him change his mind about looking after her. After all they had never met before, and she was determined to make him like her. She wanted a daddy like the ones her friends had. Someone who loved her and looked after her. And she was determined to get it. He was all she had now after all.

Deeks wasn't sure what to say to that, what did she mean a hero too? They still hadn't discussed what Lauren had told her daughter about him, but he didn't want to bring to subject up. Not wanting to upset his daughter with a conversation about her mom. So instead he just smiled and nodded as he said "yeah." Hoping that was the right response. Luckily before she could ask anything more another voice sounder from the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Deeks'. Alayna, your chariot awaits." Callen said with a smile as he pushed a wheelchair into the room.

"Hey, Callen." Deeks answered relief shining in his eyes at how the other man had saved him from the difficult conversation. He then turned to his daughter who seemed to have curled up against his side as if she was shy. He could understand that. "Time to go, sweetheart." He murmured gently as he stood and held out his hands so he could help her down from the bed.

At that Alayna nodded before finding herself being moved to the wheelchair. She wasn't sure why it was needed, she could walk, but she wasn't going to question the two men who were now the ones who would be taking care of her. The men who were now her family. Her daddy and his boyfriend.

Once Alayna was settled Callen gave over the driving of the chair to Deeks as he grabbed the two go bags from the foot of the bed. Sweeping his eyes over the room to make sure they had everything he gestured for Deeks to lead the way.

* * *

Deeks took great care in guiding the wheelchair out to the parking lot and towards Callen's car. Though when they got there he was in for a surprise. Because while Callen was driving his usual expensive car, in the back was a car seat, already set up for the child with them. Deeks hadn't even thought of the need for one of those. Truing to Callen with a question on his lips he found himself forestalled by the man answering it first.

"Sam." Callen stated, and that really did say everything. Deeks had an idea that that was going become a stand response when it came to the practical needs of his daughter. Sam was the only father they both knew after all.

Nodding Deeks turned to get Alayna into the seat. Luckily it seemed she knew exactly how it was supposed to go. Which was good, because neither of the men with her did. Once she was secured Callen climbed into the driver's seat and they were on their way, going to their new home.

* * *

When they got to the house Alayna felt her eyes widen. This place was nothing like the home she had before. For a start it was its own building, not just an apartment. She had never lived in a house, though she had been round her friends. The idea of living here excited her, it was so quiet and green. Though it was also so different from where she had grown up that that excitement was tinged with apprehension. But despite that feeling, she still happily climbed out of the car and took her daddy's hand when he offered it to her. It was like that, holding her daddy's hand that she walked through the door of her new home. But before she could take in the room that was in front of her she heard pounding feet running in their direction and she couldn't stop herself shielding away from whatever was causing it. Hiding behind her daddy's legs as best she could.

"It's okay Alayna, sweetheart. It's just Monty. Look. Monty sit." Deeks said, realising what was causing her fear and thus stopping the dog's joyous greeting with just a word. He then crouched down next to his daughter.

"Alayna I want you to meet Monty, Monty this is my daughter Alayna. Paw." He said holding out his hand for the dog to raise his paw to it so he could then guide Alayna's small hand so she could shake it. That gained a giggle from the girl as she moved towards the dog who was a lot less scary now he was no longer running towards her.

"Hello Monty." She said shyly reaching out to give him a stroke, her smile widening at how he turned his head into her hand as if he enjoyed her petting.

"He likes it if you scratch behind his ears." Deeks commented in a conspiratorial tone as if he was giving her some top secret information, which delighted her even more as she moved to do as he suggested. This was the first time she had properly petted a dog, and she loved it.

Callen for his part stood back, just watching the father and daughter as they greeted their dog. He couldn't help but smile at the wonder and joy on Alayna's face as she grew bolder and moved to stand in front of Monty, using both hands to stroke him, giving him her undivided attention. He could see the bound between father and daughter already forming, and he so pleased about it. That they were already becoming a family, even if they had only known each other for two days.

Moving so as not to disturb the dog or child Callen reached out and placed his hand gently on Deeks' shoulder so he could gain his attention before he bent to speak quietly into his ear.

"I'm gonna put your bags in your rooms. Yours is the first on the left, Alayna's second on the right."

* * *

Deeks had been so busy enjoying the sight of his daughter and his dog, he had forgotten all about the other man with them until he felt a warm hand rest upon his shoulder, causing him to turn towards it. It was then he found that Callen had bent down to speak to him and he couldn't help the way his breath caught at realising how close they were. He and Callen had never been this close apart from life or death situations, which really didn't count in his mind. So it was the first time he had ever seen the man's blue eyes up close and personal, and they stole his breath away. He had to concentrate hard to hear the words he said, and when he did he couldn't help but smile once more. "Thanks" he whispered, also not wanting to disturb the other two beings that were getting acquainted.

Deeks sat there, crouched down staring into Callen's eyes a moment too long before the older man straighten, squeezed his shoulder and then let go, moving to do as he had said he would. Deeks couldn't stop himself from watching him as he did so. He had always thought that Callen was an extremely sexy man, but he had never considered anything more with him. Mainly due to the distance he held everyone at, that and Kensi had been there to steal his attention away. But just then, for a moment, he felt closer to Callen than he ever had, and something inside had broken through. This was the man who had opened his home to him and daughter for no reason other than he wanted to help. Who did that? Who would be so selfless that they would invite their colleague and his daughter to live with him so that they could be together? Damn, Callen really was his knight in shining armour in this case, and it was starting to make his mind see the man in a light he had never considered before. No. That would just complicate things so much more. He needed to concentrate on Alayna, that was why he was here. For her. But even as he turned his eyes back to his daughter and his dog he knew there was little hope of stopping himself from becoming further involved with Callen. Even if was only on a friendship basis. They were going to be living together, they were going to learn things about each other that they didn't know before. And surprisingly he wasn't worried about that, no in fact his thoughts were the complete opposite. He was excited to learn more about the mysterious man that was G Callen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank ssl71, elsje1967, Petunia3116 and raspberry dreams for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I've moved, I am currently surrounded by boxes and that is why this isn't a very long chapter. But I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen was neither stupid, nor was he oblivious to others. As such he was well aware that the look he and Deeks had just shared was a fraction too long. Had felt the wiz of some kind of chemistry zip between them as he looked down at the younger man. Therefore as he walked towards the rooms he had assigned his new house guests he tried to figure out what to do about it. I mean Deeks wasn't an unattractive man, hell he had always thought he was kinda cute, in that scruffy surfer look. But that didn't change the facts. Because G Callen knew two things for absolute certain. The first being that to Deeks flirting was as natural as breathing, though he did keep his flirting with men to a minimal when at work, though Callen was well aware that he was not adverse to the idea of same sex partners. Mainly because he had often found the both of them eyeing up the same man covertly as they walked past when they were out for drinks of an evening, so that certainly wouldn't be an issue. There was no way Deeks was going to freak out on him at the idea that there was some sort of chemistry between them. The second thing he knew was the fact Deeks was in love with Kensi. He was well aware that they had slept together the night before she was shipped off to Afghanistan, just as he knew that they had never had a change to define what that meant to either of them before she left. So that left him in a pretty strange place, wondering what to do about the obvious attraction between him and Deeks.

He could ignore it, pretend it wasn't there. That was the most sensible course of action, and he knew it was the one Sam would council him towards if he was here. But the problem with that was that he would have to be on his guard the whole time he was around the detective. And this was his home, his place to come and relax after a hard day at work pretending to be someone he wasn't. He didn't want to have to pretend here as well. But he also knew nothing could ever come of it, not just because Deeks loved someone else, but also because the upset and tension it would cause on the team. He fleeting considered a brief, and very private, affair between him and Deeks, but quickly dismissed the idea. It would complicate things too much. So what to do? By the time he had placed the bags in the respective rooms he still wasn't completely sure of the answer to that question. The only thing he had come up with was to just go with the flow. He doubted Deeks would act on the chemistry between them, I mean it had taken the guy five years before he bedded Kensi, and those feelings were so much more than the sexual attraction that had suddenly appeared between the two of them. So was there really any problem with the occasional too long look, the odd warm sexually charged smile, the ever so gentle unconsciously manufactured touches, as they went about their daily lives? He couldn't really see one. And he studiously ignored the voice that sounded far too much like Sam's that was screaming in his head that yes, yes there was a problem with all of that. Instead he stood outside Alayna's door, waiting for the girl and her father to come and see her room.

* * *

Deeks finally manged to pull Alayna's attention away from Monty and towards their rooms, even if this did necessitate the dog walking at heel to the girl. He was fine with that, more than fine actually. He was so glad that the two got on so well, that his daughter loved his dog and vice versa. I mean he could no longer see a life without both of them in it, so yes he was very pleased that they both agreed.

He was somewhat surprised when they got to Alayna's room to find Callen leaning against the doorframe waiting for them, though considering it was his house he guessed he shouldn't be. No doubt he wanted to make sure Alayna had everything she needed. That was just the way Callen was, and Deeks couldn't stop the sincere smile that appeared upon his face at the thought, nor how he directed it at the older man as a way of giving his thanks for all he was doing for them.

Callen saw the smile and returned it before turning his eyes to the girl at Deeks side. "So this is your room Alayna, I haven't decorated it as I thought you would like to choose the colour. You let me or your daddy know what you want and we'll try our best okay?" Callen asked as he pushed the door open so the girl could see inside.

* * *

Alayna just stood there and stared at the room in front of her. It was so much larger than the one she had previously had. In fact it was almost the size of her mommy's. She had never had so much space that was hers alone, and she had no idea what to do with it. Her merge possessions seemed dwarfed by the space. But as she looked round a smile appeared on her face as she saw Fred sitting proudly on her bed, and the photo of her and her mommy on the bedside table.

Callen and Deeks watched as Alayna carefully made her way into the room, looking at everything. They watched as her eyes widened when she realised that this was her things from her previous home, laid out just as they had been there. And they couldn't help but smile when she insisted on introducing Monty to Fred, nor could either of them help the relief they felt when the dog didn't try to chew up the prized stuffed animal. But to be on the safe side Deeks felt it best to get Monty away from the temptation. Therefore he spoke, breaking the spell the child was under. "Hey sweetheart, why don't you take Monty outside? You can go and investigate the yard."

"Plus there's a swing on the tree at the bottom." Callen added, making Alayna's eyes light up even more at the idea of her own swing to play on. The idea that she didn't have to go to the park to go on one as she had always had to do.

"Come on Monty, let's go see the swing." She cried running out the door with the dog hot on her heels, all thoughts of nervousness around the running dog forgotten in the excitement of what she could find.

"Is the swing safe?" Deeks couldn't help but ask as he watched them both race out of the back door, part of him wanted to follow to make sure nothing happened to harm the daughter he had only just found. It was a strange feeling, the protectiveness that raced through him as he watched her disappear from his sight for the first time. But he felt the need for reassurance from Callen. Oh he didn't think for a minute he would intentionally let his daughter near any danger, but he doubted any children had been in this house for a very long time. It made him wonder how long the swing had been there, waiting for someone to play on it. Rotting away as it did so.

"Sam and I changed the ropes yesterday, we even tested it. If it can take the big guys weight, it will take Alayna easily." Callen replied in an understanding tone, though there was also a hint of warm humour at watching Deeks being so protective over the child he now had sole responsibility for.

"You tested it? Just to make sure its safe… or because you both wanted to have a go on it?" Deeks asked smirking as he turned to lean against the doorframe opposite the older man. Trying to force himself to let his daughter have her freedom in her new home. Nothing would happen to her in Callen's back yard. He knew that. Academically, even if his heart wasn't quite there yet.

"Can the answer be both?" Callen asked raising an eyebrow as if the idea of him and Sam wanting to play on the swing was perfectly natural. And Deeks couldn't help but chuckle at that, the tension leaving him as the image of Sam and Callen bickering over the swing came into his mind.

What followed next was silence as the two men stared at each other. Neither moving to close the distance, or put further between them. Just standing, eyes connecting as the feeling they had both felt before coursed through them. Both standing there and letting it happen. Both of them understanding what it was, and accepting it in the same mind. But both also knowing that they couldn't take it any further, that it was what it was, and it was nothing more than a new dimension to the relationship they had with each other. In that one look they said more than any words either of them could ever say and they came to an understanding.

"Go. I'll make us coffee." Callen finally said, breaking the connection when everything that hadn't been said was done. Deeks needed to be with his daughter, and he was there to support them both. That was his role.

"Thanks." Deeks nodded before pushing himself away from the doorframe and making his casual way towards the back door, and if Callen watched him go before he made his way to the kitchen, well there was nothing wrong with that now was there? I mean what was wrong with looking?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Lic. Lu, hobo-beth and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I have finally moved and started my new job, therefore I hope updates will become more regular again, happening on Friday nights. Hopefully.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The afternoon pasted very happily for the residents of Callen's home. What with Deeks, Alayna and Monty playing various games which Callen had no idea the rules of, in fact he was pretty sure most of them didn't have any. He even found himself being dragged into the fun at one point, by sitting on the swing with Alayna on his knee, just as Alina used to do on that very swing so long ago. He then pushed them high up in the sky, laughing at the screams of delight that came out of the little girl, while Deeks gave a helping hand by pushing him from behind. It was an amazing time, and just what they all needed. Light relief after the craziness that had happened over the last couple of days. The changes that had occurred to all their lives.

For dinner they ate one of the many meals Michelle had prepared and placed in the freezer, knowing firstly that Callen couldn't cook, and secondly that Deeks would want to spend time with his daughter. Though Callen did suggest they avoid the one marked Sunday night casserole like the plague.

And finally it came time for Alayna to go to bed. She had her bath with Deeks feeling pretty proud that he had managed to keep most of the soap out of the girl's eyes. Then came time for a story. He allowed her to choose and found himself reading The Velveteen Rabbit. He hadn't heard the story for years. His mom used read it to him when he was little, and the idea of carrying on the tradition, however accidently, filled him with pleasure. Once he was done, he tucked his daughter in for the night, kissed her forehead and wished her sweet dreams as he turned out the light.

Making his way out of the room he was surprised to find Callen standing outside waiting for him, with a nod of his head he directed them both away from the room so they could talk.

"Everything all right?" Deeks asked anxious as to why Callen had been listening to him and his daughter.

"It's fine. I just never heard that story before." Callen replied with a smile. He had in truth been making his way to his room to get a book when he had heard Deeks' voice, and he couldn't stop himself from listening in. At first it was the gentle tone in which he had spoken to his daughter that had caught Callen's attention, but soon the words he had been speaking replaced that. It didn't take long before he found himself caught up in the story just as much as the little girl in the room was.

"You've never heard The Velveteen Rabbit? It's a classic." Deeks asked in shocked surprise. Everyone had had that read to them when they were young, surely?

"Wasn't read many bed time stories when I was a kid." Callen responded with a shrug, as if it was nothing, though it made Deeks remember just what the older man's childhood had been like.

"Right." he replied, not sure what else to say to that comment. This was weird, he had never had a real conversation with Callen just the two of them, and now they were gonna be living together. How was this going to work?

"So wanna watch some TV or something?" Deeks suggested as they both made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch, making sure there was a respectable distance between them.

"Sure." Callen nodded. He no more idea what to do now than Deeks had. Now that they didn't have Alayna as a buffer between the two of them.

Deeks grabbed the controls and turned it on, not really caring about what it showed, just wanting something to break the uncomfortable tension that had somehow settled between the two of them. He was in luck, as he flicked through the channels a movie he loved came up on the screen. "Die Hard, awesome." He said relaxing back so he could lounge comfortably on the couch.

"Agreed." Callen replied moving to do exactly the same thing. And with that the two of them settled down to watch the movie they both enjoyed.

* * *

When the credits came up Deeks found himself feeling sleepy, but he knew he and Callen needed to talk before he went to bed. He needed to organise how he was going to pay the guy the rent and how the bills would be worked out. All the boring, awkward stuff that he needed to know. So sitting up he spoke.

"So Callen, I was umm, thinking, about the rent-" He started to say, trying to be confident, but at the same time finding he couldn't look the other man in the eyes as he talked. Instead he stared down at his feet at how uncomfortable this conversation was already making him.

"There isn't any." Callen interrupted not moving from his position leaning back on the couch. He wanted to make sure Deeks knew that money was never going to be an issue between them.

"What? You've gonna let me pay something towards your mortgage." Deeks replied his head snapping up as he stared at the relaxed man as if he had grown another head. There was no way he and Alayna could live here rent free. Okay so currently he still had to pay the one on his own apartment, and sort out Laruen's home, but surely Callen knew he would pay his way. He was not looking for charity.

"I don't have one. As Hetty said when she brought this place for me, I live very frugally. Got it outright. So no rent. We'll split the bills but that's it." Callen responded with a shrug. Why would he ask for money for something he wasn't paying? He had enough from his earnings to live as he liked to, though he knew with the two extra people the bills would be more. He was happy to have Deeks help with them.

"I can't accept that Callen, we're living here-" Deeks started to protest, he wasn't sure how the hell Callen could have had enough money to buy this place outright. I mean he wouldn't have been able to afford this on his own, so how the hell did the older man?

"Save your money for Alayna. Not to mention you'll have to pay for childcare. I'm not taking what I don't need." Callen stated firmly. This was not up for negotiation. Though even as he thought that his mind was already turning to how he could work it so that Deeks would get the money back if he insisted on paying rent. He was sure Hetty could come up with something. Maybe a pay rise? Would that be too obvious? And did he really care if it was?

Deeks on the other hand decided to bow out of the argument gracefully. Callen was right that he would need to arrange childcare for his daughter, it was something he hadn't even considered, but he would need to soon. I mean Hetty had only been able to give him two weeks off to get them both settled. He would need to find someone to look after Alayna while he was working. Someone who didn't mind the strange hours both he and Callen needed to keep in the roles they had. But that was a worry for another day, for now all he could do was thank the man next to him.

"Thanks Callen, I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything, Deeks." Callen replied with a roll of his eyes. It really wasn't anything.

"Okay." Deeks nodded accepting Callen's words, though they did bring another thing to mind. Something he hoped the older man wouldn't mind. "One thing. Any chance that when you're around Alayna you'll call me Marty? It's just… I want her to know my first name, if that's okay." He rushed to say, cringing even as he did so because it sounded so lame. But he didn't want Alayna confused about why Callen called him Deeks, though of course that did also beg the question of calling Callen, well Callen.

"That's fine, Marty. And you can call me G, if you like." Callen replied addressing that thought in the detectives mind. He was okay with them using their first names around the girl, I mean he and Sam did it around Kam, this wasn't going to be any different was it?

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good. G." Deeks agreed smiling his cheeky smile as he said his team leader's first name. Already wondering how it would go down if he did it at work, and how the other man would respond.

But Callen wasn't stupid and he caught the glint of mischief in the younger man's eyes, therefore he decided to head if off ASAP. "But not at work."

"Gotta ya, boss." Deeks grinned causing Callen to shake his head at him. Only Deeks.

"Now go and get some sleep, you look like crap." Callen stated deciding to end the conversation before the younger man could come up with any other names for him.

"So complimentary, thanks. Night, G." Deeks replied with a wink as he stood and made his way towards his room.

"Night, Marty." Callen called, thinking he should probably make his own way to bed as well. He actually had work to go to in the morning.

* * *

Callen woke in the middle of the night as he usually did. But as he lay there trying to decide how to occupy his time he realised he was going to have to do something quiet. There would be no practising his language skills with Alayna and Deeks in the house. Therefore he decided to see if he could find a book to read. Anything that would keep him entertained until morning came. Making his way out of his room he stopped, his eyes automatically going to the other two doors, unconsciously checking that everything seemed well from behind them. It was then he heard a faith nose from Alayna's. He didn't even think as his feet carried him in that direction, but when he didn't hear anything else he froze outside her door. It was probably just the usual noises children make when sleeping, nothing to worry about. He was just going to turn around when he heard the noise again. But this time it was much more recognisable, and it was a noise he knew he would be able to identify anywhere, however much he really wished it wasn't. Because what he was hearing was the sound of a child crying, and trying to keep silent at the same time. It was a sound he had heard far too many times during his own childhood, and he would give anything to not be hearing it now. Why was Alayna trying to hide it? And what should he do now? He had three options in his mind, well no really only two, because turning away and pretending he hadn't heard anything really wasn't one for him. So that left going to Alayna and trying to comfort, or waking Deeks and getting him to do it. Well the answer was obvious really, I mean he wasn't the girl's father, and it was her dad's job to comfort when she was crying.

With that decided he made his way to Deeks' door, but before he could enter he heard an "oh" behind him. Turning he found himself staring into the wide, red eyes of Alayna, who was trying hard to wipe the tears from her face while also trying to hide the action. It broke his heart to see behave that way.

"Hey Allie, what you doing up?" He asked softly, shorting her name without thought as he smiled gently. It looked like he would be comforting her after all then.

"I need to use the bathroom, if that's okay?" She replied in a small voice, not wanting to get into trouble for being awake so late at night.

"Of course you can. I'll just wait here and tuck you back in when you're done. How does that sound?" Callen responded still in a gentle tone, trying to ease the tension he could feel in the small girl in front of him.

"Okay." Alayna answered, though her tone of voice told him that she wasn't completely sure about this idea. She looked at him once more before making her way towards the bathroom.

When she returned Callen herded her into her room and back into her bed, but as he pulled the covers up around her he spoke casually, trying to make it seem as if he question wasn't really important. "Why did you hide your tears?"

"I didn't." came Alayna's swift reply, though she wouldn't meet his eyes as she said it, causing him to sigh internally as he moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Don't lie, Allie. It's okay to cry you know, everyone does it." He replied in a gentle, yet encouraging tone. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone, no matter how she might feel right at that moment.

"Even you?" Alayna asked in disbelief. He was an adult, and a hero. Hero's didn't cry, just like her daddy didn't cry. She couldn't show weakness to them, she knew grownup men didn't like weakness.

"Especially me. Is it your mom?" at that Alayna nodded as she started fidgeting with her blanket, a sure sign of discomfort. Something Callen really wanted her to lose. "I remember when my mom died, I was about your age, and I cried too. But you have a daddy who wants to help you. You don't have to hide away in the dark, I promise you." Callen continued earnestly, hoping to show her that she could go to Deeks no matter what.

At his words Alayna couldn't stop the worry in her heart spilling out of her mouth. "But what if he decides he doesn't want me because I'm sad? I want daddy to love me, how can he if he thinks I'm not happy with him?" She asked worry clear in her eyes as she stared up at Callen.

He couldn't believe that she thought there was any way that Deeks wouldn't love her. But then he guessed they hadn't actually known each other long. Therefore smiling understandingly at her he spoke.

"Oh kiddo, your daddy loves you, no matter what. That's what daddy's do. And he would prefer to know if you're unhappy so he can help you feel better."

"Did your daddy help you when your mommy died?" Alayna asked, wondering if he knew this from experience. If he knew her daddy would love her even if they didn't know each very well yet from his own past.

"I wasn't as lucky as you, I didn't have a daddy to help me." Callen replied simply, not going into what he had had, or not had. Not explaining that he knew Deeks loved her because he had been with people who didn't love him. She didn't need to know that, she just needed to know she was loved.

At that Alayna nodded as she thought over the words. Daddy's did love their children, of that she was sure. And if Callen said her's loved her, then he had to be right. Grownups were always right weren't they? So smiling she relaxed back into the bed and spoke as she settled down, a smile firmly in place on her face as she looked up at the man who had made her feel so much better about her pain, about expressing her pain. "You can share mine if you like."

"Thank you Allie, that is very kind of you." Callen answered solemnly, wondering when he could inform Deeks he was now his daddy as well, and imagining just what the younger man's face would look like when he did. Oh yes, that would be priceless. Thinking about that he stood and started to make his way towards the door, only to be stopped when the girl spoke once more, her voice sounding slightly fearful.

"Are you daddy's boyfriend?"

"What? No. Why'd you think that?" Callen asked turning to her with a confused look upon his face. Okay sure there had been a few looks throughout the day, but nothing that would give the girl that impression was there? And why was she fearful at the idea of him being Deeks boyfriend? Had some man of her mom's hurt her? And if so he wanted his name and address so he could show him exactly what happened to people who hurt Alayna.

"Mommy had boyfriends, they were kind to me, and a couple even lived with us, I though perhaps…" Alayna replied trailing off at the end as she realised she had been wrong. Callen was not her daddy's boyfriend. But if he wasn't, then what did that make him?

"No. I'm just a friend." Callen responded sincerely, realising where the misunderstanding came from. But still he worried about the fear he had heard in her voice, but he didn't want to get into that now. Later, he would ask her about it later, when Deeks was with him.

"I'm glad." Alayna said simply turning and closing her eyes. her mom's friends had never left them, they had always been there, even if they had been more interested in her mom than her. They had been a constant in her life.

"Why?" Callen asked frowning now. He knew he shouldn't ask, but he wanted, no needed to know what was going through the young girls head.

"Because mommy's boyfriends never stayed, and I don't want you to go away, Callen." Alayna replied honesty opening her eyes once more and giving him a look that would melt the hardest of hearts. It caused him to return to her bed and crouch down at her side as he spoke a promise he intended to keep, with everything he had.

"I promise you Alayna, I'm not going to go anywhere. I will always be here for you."

Callen couldn't help but feel awed by the wide smile his words caused to appear on the young girls face. Nor the surprise when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Hmm, maybe Sam was on to something when he said he would be a like a dad to her as well, but right then, in that moment Callen couldn't care less. He was just glad she was smiling. "Now get some sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow taking your daddy shopping for how you want your room decorated." He said as he untangled himself from her grasp.

"Night, Callen." Alayna responded turning onto her side, still smiling as she pulled Fred towards her.

"Night, Allie." Callen whispered in response before finally heading out of the room with the intention of returning to his mission to find a book. But he came up short when he noticed the door across from Alayna's was open and a certain detective was standing in it, with his arms crossed.

* * *

By mutual agreement they both moved into the bedroom and closed the door behind them so that their words would hopefully not carry to the sleeping girl.

Walking through the door Callen found his eyes captured by the rumpled bed, his mind conjuring an image of why it was that way. An image of Deeks lying in it, fast asleep, a peaceful look on his face, his hair spread across the pillow- no stop that. Turning quickly away from that piece of furniture he turned towards the man. Not that that helped much, his hair was sticking up on one side and he looked adorable. But he also was standing there with his arms crossed. Callen could only presume he was not happy with him helping Alayna and not coming to wake him, as he had originally planned. Great. But it was Deeks right to feel that way, and Callen knew that. So he opened his mouth and started talking before the detective could say a word.

"I know I should have woken you, but-"

"No. Stop, G. I wanted to thank you. You did more for her than I could have, you understand what she's going through. I can't, and never will. In this you are much better at helping her than I ever could be." Deeks interrupted, realising that maybe his crossed arms stance was giving the wrong impression. But the truth was it was the only way he could stop himself from running into his daughter's room and being with her. It was the only thing that had made him stand and listen to the conversation between the other two. A conversation he knew Callen was more equipped to have than he could ever be.

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I don't want to tread on your toes of anything." Callen responsed relaxing now he knew Deeks wasn't pissed at him. It was a difficult balancing act they were both doing right then, it was going to take time for them both to find their roles in Alayna's life.

"You're not, I promise. I have no idea what I'm doing, so any help is a bonus, right?" Deeks answered with a self-depreciating shrug. He was completely winging this, and while that might work on some undercover ops, this was his daughter's life. He was glad to have someone with him, helping him along.

"Right." Callen replied nodding, sharing an understanding smile with the younger man as they found themselves staring into each other's eyes.

Deeks suddenly became aware of where they were and who he was with, and the feelings that were starting to course through him as he held the older man's glaze. There was no way neither of them were unaware of the way the air seemed to crackle between them all of a sudden as the look changed from one of camaraderie to something else entirely. Deeks even found himself leaning forwards, wanting nothing more than to close the distance to G and kiss him. To release the tension that was suddenly gripping him, gripping them both. And looking into Callen's eyes he knew the older man knew what he was thinking, that he would kiss him back if he took the step. If he crossed that line, but he could also read the iron will Callen had which told him he would not be making the first move. What happened between them was completely up to Deeks, the ball was in his court.

It seemed as if he had an eternity to decide, yet it also felt as if he had no time at all. But what he did know was that now was not the time to complicate things between him and the man who had given him and his daughter a home. So taking a deep breath he pulled himself back and broke the eye contact. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. Clearing his throat he quickly tried to think of something to innocuous to say.

"Well I should probably get back to bed," Were the words that came out of his mouth, which really didn't help as it brought with it an image of him and G in bed together. No. That was not going to happen. So quickly correcting his words, though more to tell his own mind than the man with him he continued. "To sleep. I need more sleep."

"Night, Marty." Callen nodded agreement, making his way to the door, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and giving the younger man's shoulder a squeeze as he continued. "You're a great father you know? You don't really need any help."

"Thanks." Deeks whispered, his hand raising so he could clench G's. They were much closer now as they once more stared into each other's eyes. But neither made the move to close the distance, they had both made their decisions regarding that one. Therefore with a smile Callen turned his hand so he was squeezing Deeks', before slowly letting go as he walked out the door.

And Deeks left standing alone in his room let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding. He knew the feelings between them could well complicate things, but right then, in the middle of the night after he had listened to G helping his daughter to deal with her grief, Deeks found he really didn't care. The older man deserved everything he felt for him and more, and he was now, without a doubt, part of his and Alayna's family. He remembered the promise Callen had given the young girl, that he would always be there for her. It seemed Deeks was going to have Callen somewhere in his life for the rest of it. What he needed to decide, with very careful consideration, was exactly what role he wanted him to have. Because he was becoming surprisingly startled to realise that maybe it wasn't as a friend of co-worker, but as some else entirely, something more. And as he considered that idea, the thought of Kensi didn't once enter his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank tomfeltonlover1991, Lic. Lu, Petunia3116 and ssl71 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The next morning found the Deeks family eating breakfast at the table as Callen collected his stuff for his day at work. Once he had everything he moved towards the little girl, and without a thought he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head as he spoke. "See you later Allie, be good for your daddy now yeah?"

"I will, bye, Callen." Alayna replied smiling up at him widely as he moved towards the door.

"Hey! Where's my kiss good-bye?" came Deeks' voice, fake outrage in his tone. Though when Callen turned to him with a raise of his eyebrow, he could see how he eyes were twinkling with humour. He knew Deeks didn't mean it, knew he was just being who he was and entertaining the child in their midst who was giggling into her hand at her father's antics, but Callen couldn't stop himself from turning round and returning to the table. Couldn't stop himself walking up to Deeks with a knowing look in his eyes as he stood far too close to the other man, invading his personal space in every way he could without actually touching him.

That action made a lump form in Deeks' throat as he turned his eyes up to stare into the blue, calculating eyes, or Callen. It made him wonder just what it was the older man was going to do. Was he going to kiss him? After last night he had been sure Callen would never make the first move, especially in from of Alayna, so just what was the older man gonna do? He had no idea, and Deeks couldn't stop himself from finding that exciting.

When Callen felt he had teased the younger man enough, or more truthfully that the tension between them was becoming a dangerous level, he bent to drop a kiss upon his head. A kiss that was the same as the one he had given his daughter, gently stroking his hand over his hair as he did so. Once the kiss had been placed he straightened as he spoke. "Good bye Marty, be good for your daughter now, wouldn't you?"

"I'll try. Have fun at work, and give Sam my love." Deeks replied smiling even wider than his daughter had, if that was possible. He loved that Callen had done what he just had. And while a part of him wished the kiss had been a bit lower than the top of his head, namely on his lips, he appreciated it all the same. Gloried in the warmth he still felt from having the man standing that close to him. Revelled in the ghost of feeling he still had from where his hand had rested upon his hair and the look in Callen's eyes that told him he wasn't the only one who wanted that kiss to be shared between the two of them. Basked in the knowledge that he was no alone in the attraction between them and that Callen was willing to show it even when Alayna was there.

"Will do." Callen nodded before leaving and climbing into his car. Trying to order his mind as he did so. He did not want to turn up at the mission with a stupid grin on his face at how he had affected Deeks just by standing beside him. Because nothing was ever gonna happen between the two of them. It couldn't. It wouldn't work, I mean Deeks loved Kensi, and well he was nothing compared to what he had seen between the two junior partners. So no, nothing was ever going to happen. Of course however much he told himself this, his body still reacted whenever he was close to the younger man. No don't think about that, it was time to go to work. Yes think of work, and don't in any way let Sam see any hint of what he was thinking. His partner was far to intuitive for Callen's liking sometimes, and had a tendency to not let go when he thought he was on to something. And this… thing between him and Deeks was something he definitely didn't want Sam to even consider in passing thank you very much.

* * *

Sam sat watching and waiting for G to arrive. He wanted to know how it had gone having Deeks and his daughter living in his house. Wanted to make sure that they were all still alive and that Callen hadn't killed Deeks and buried him in his back yard, at least not yet. Therefore he was glad when he saw his partner enter, and he was even more pleased to see the small smile that was still on his face.

"Hey G, so how's fatherhood going?" Sam asked smirking at the exasperated look G gave him.

"Deeks seems fine. But I'll make sure I tell him you asking after him. Oh, and he sends his love." Callen responded his eyes twinkling.

"Thanks, but I was more asking about how you were doing in the parenting department." Sam replied not batting an eyelid at Callen giving him Deeks' message. He didn't doubt for a second the detective had indeed said those words, but that was Deeks for you. No he was more interested in how Callen was coping having the girl and her dad living with him.

"I'm not Allie's father, Sam." Callen answered in a light tone as he shook his head at his partners insistence. But even as he said those words he remembered the conversation he had had with the little girl the night before. How he had comforted her, and how he had thought that maybe Sam had been right after all. But there was no way he was going to tell his partner that. He wasn't that stupid.

"Really? Did you help Deeks tuck her into bed and give her a kiss goodnight last night? You help get her settled in her new home? Give her hugs and a nickname? Because if so that sounds very like fatherhood to me." Sam responded smugly. He had picked up on the Allie, and he knew for certain that the last time he had seen G, he was calling her Alayna. Something had obviously happened since she had joined him in his home. He wanted to make sure G realised what role he had in her life, wanted to make sure he didn't let the girl down by being oblivious to how she saw him. Therefore he would continue going on about this until Callen accepted he was another parent to the child whose life had changed so dramatically.

Callen for his part sat back at Sam's words and thought over them. Not in relation to Allie, he had already promised to be in her life for as long as she wanted him to be. He had accepted that he was going to be more than just a fun uncle she saw occasionally. So no, he wasn't thinking about that. He was trying to work out what he could say that would annoy his partner the most. Finally he hit upon the exact words.

"So by that definition I'm also Kam's father." he finally said, a crocked grin appearing on his face as he waited to see how Sam would argue himself out of that one.

"Yeah but you don't live with my daughter." Sam replied with a shrug, not missing a beat.

"Not now, but I did." Callen quick-fired back, his grin becoming smug as he waited for Sam's response to that. Because he knew his partner wouldn't be able to give him one. And he loved it when he won their bantering sessions.

"That's different." Sam stated. There was no way G could compare his relationship with Kam and Alayna. Not in Sam's mind.

"Why because you're her dad don't you think Deeks will manage? Because if so you're wrong. He's brilliant with her." Callen responded narrowing his eyes at Sam's response. From what he could see the only difference was that Kam had two loving parents, whereas Allie only had one.

"I didn't say that, G. I just meant that you're gonna get close to her, that's all." Sam answered honestly, the banter gone from his voice as he waited to see how his friend would react to that idea.

"I don't have a problem with that." Callen replied with a shrug in an indifferent tone, as if the idea of getting close to Deeks daughter didn't faze him at all. And it didn't, not really. He was already too close for that to worry him. Nothing would ever drive him away from that little girl, he was sure of it.

"Good. So she settled okay then?" Sam asked changing the subject. He had heard what he needed from G, and he was happy for him. It seemed that he had finally found someone who he was willing to let into his life, even if she was a four year old girl, it was a start. And hey, the girl came with a dad, who G would also have to let in. Yeah, Deeks would be good for G too… though maybe not so much for Sam's sanity when the younger man returned to work. He wasn't sure he could cope with the two of them ganging up on him, one was bad enough, and there was no Kensi to help him balance out the crazy.

Callen nodded at Sam's question, moving to open his laptop as he replied "yeah. Her and Deeks are going to buy the stuff to decorate her room today."

"Seriously? You're letting them decide? Are you crazy?" Sam asked alarm running through him at the idea of Deeks decorating anything. He dreaded to think what that man would force upon his daughter. He had visions of bright pink everywhere.

"I trust Allie to make sure Deeks doesn't buy anything too outrageous." Callen responded with a chuckle, understanding exactly what Sam was worried about. He knew Deeks wouldn't do that to his daughter, but then Sam had never seen him with the little girl. He didn't understand the love the detective had for her, well maybe he did. It was the same love Sam had for his own children after all.

With that they both turned to do their work. Callen catching up on the paperwork he had missed while helping Deeks and Alayna move in, trying to get everything sorted so he was ready for when their next case came it.

* * *

It was about midmorning when there silent working was interrupted by the ringing of Callen cell. Picking it up, he answered.

"Callen."

"Hey, quick question, any rules on how Alayna decorates her room?" came Deeks voice down the line, though Callen was sure he heard a faint 'daddy, no' in the background. It made him wonder just what the two Deeks' were up to.

"No, why?" He asked leaning back as he stared at the empty desk in front of him. Imagining the man on the other end of the phone sitting there while they talked.

"Just wondering." Deeks replied in a nonchalant voice, one that brought an image of Deeks trying to look innocent to mind. Trying being the operative word in that sentence.

"Nothing outrageous. No black, or anything too crazy, Marty." Callen stated in a put upon tone of voice, though all listening to him talk could hear the humour lacing it.

"What about neon green?" Deeks asked, laughing down the line as an outraged squeak accompanied his words. Making Callen know that Allie for one, did not want neon green walls. Thank god for that.

"No." He responded simply and without a hint of leeway. He didn't know why Deeks was calling him, but he would play along.

"On come on, it will look great." Deeks said in a cajoling tone down the line.

"I said no, Deeks. So you can stop trying persuade your daughter to paint her room a colour you'd need sunglasses to look at." Callen responded dryly.

"You're no fun." Deeks muttered sounding like a spoilt child.

"Well it seems someone has to be the grown up." Callen answered with a chuckle.

"Fine, no bright colours. Seems sweetheart, Callen will only let boring colours go on your walls. But I flatly refuse to let you leave it white." Deeks said, talking to his daughter even while the phone was still in his hand. It made Callen realised exactly what this call was all about. It seemed Alayna was not sure about painting her room, and so Deeks had, in his own fashion, made sure she knew that Callen was completely okay with her doing whatever she wished to it. The **she** being the prominent point there.

"Okay, but no neon." Alayna said in the background, her tone saying that she had conceded to her father's wishes when he was backed by Callen.

"You two are as bad as each other." Deeks muttered but even Callen could hear the smile in his voice. He could only assume that Allie was looking at different colours. He hoped she was. He didn't want her leaving it white any more than Deeks did after all.

"Why? Because it's us against you? Get used to it Deeks, you have a life time of it." Callen replied smugly, not even realising what he had said, nor registering how his partner's eyebrows rose at his words.

"I do, don't I?" Deeks responded in a contemplative tone as he realised just how true those words could be, are, he wasn't even sure which was right. What he did know was the idea of living with G and Alayna long term sent a warmth to his heart that made him smile. That was what he wanted, to be with his family. And it seemed his family now included not just his daughter, but his team leader as well. But now wasn't the time to think on how that family dynamic could evolve, now was time to find a decent colour to paint Alayna's room. Therefore turning back to his phone he started to wrap up the conversation. "Okay. Well I'll let you get back to work. Oh, what time you think you'll be back?"

"We don't have a case, so normal time I guess." Callen responded as if it was completely natural to him for Deeks to ask him when he would be home. And it was, strangely. It almost felt as if they had been living together for a lot longer than they truly had. He couldn't really believe it had only been a day.

"Cool, I'll make us all dinner." Deeks replied already planning what he would need to buy, before quickly changing that to finding out what Alayna liked to eat, then planning what they would have for dinner.

"Okay. I'll let you know if it changes. See you two later." Callen responded simply.

"Bye, G."

And with that the call ended and Callen was brought back to where he was and who had been listening. Therefore without looking up at his partner he growled out. "Don't say a word." He knew exactly what was going though Sam's head and he really didn't want to hear him say anything.

Sam for his part had been listening to the conversation, and still couldn't get out of his head the words G had spoken. About how he was going to be in Deeks' life for the rest of it. That his lone wolf of a partner had just declared that he now had a family. It seemed that Callen didn't need any lectures on his relationship with Alayna, even if he did refuse to admit to it. Therefore in response to G's growled words he answered "wouldn't dream of it." A smug smile on his face as he did so.

Callen was just about to tell Sam to not even think it, but before he could a cough sounded at his shoulder. Turning he saw who it was and wondered how long she had been standing there, and exactly what she had heard.

"Hetty." He smiled up at her, hoping she had only just arrived. Of course her words ruined that wish.

"Mr Callen. I came over to inquire how Mr Deeks and Alayna were getting along. But it seems I had no need if that conversation was anything to go by." Hetty replied smiling indulgently down at the man who held a special place in her heart, even if she didn't have favourites. If she did she knew he would be at the top.

"They're fine Hetty, thanks for asking." Callen replied returning the smile, at least she wasn't questioning him about his relationship with Deeks or his daughter, or at least not yet.

"Good. And how is she about her mother?" Hetty asked wanting to make sure the girl was getting everything she needed. Wanting to make sure her plan was working as she hoped it was.

"She's getting there, Deeks is helping her through it." Callen responded looking her innocently in the eyes as he conveniently forgot it was himself who had helped her through the previous evening.

"I am glad. She needs all the support she can get." Hetty replied a hint in her tone that told Callen what it was she was really asking with that sentence. Namely that he was helping the girl too.

"And she has it." Callen responded answering in the affirmative. He was there for Allie, Hetty had no need to worry on that score.

"In that case, you had better get on with your paper work Mr Callen, or you will be late home for dinner." Hetty answered a twinkle in her eyes as she walked away, knowing full well that her boy was glaring at her for her words. But did he really think she would let that one pass? Sure he knew her too well to believe that.

Callen did, and in truth he wasn't annoyed at her. In fact the reminder of the family dinner he had waiting for him when he got home placed a smile upon his lips as he turned back to his work. He actually for once had somewhere to be after work, so he'd best get of here on time. And for the first time in his life Callen found himself hoping that they didn't get a case.

And Sam just chuckled at Hetty's parting words, at how she couldn't help but comment on how easily his partner had been domesticated, but wisely he didn't say anything. Instead he turned back to his own paperwork, but he couldn't help but think that it seemed he wasn't the only one to realise that Deeks wasn't the only new parent in the group, even if G was kicking a screaming about admitting it. He was glad that Hetty had the other two men's back, but then he would expect nothing else. Hetty always had their backs after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank ssl71, Guest and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is a short chapter, just a quick midweek update I felt the need to write. But I hope you like it anyway.**

 **And for those of you following Complications, I am sorry for the long wait you are having, I have people staying with me and am trying to get my PhD thesis finished by the end of September while starting a new job, and those chapter aren't quick to write. But I will try to update this Friday, promise.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Calllen arrived home to find something he had never become accused to in his life. The house smelling like dinner cooking, and the carefree laughter of a child. It was enough to make a wide smile break out on his lips as he placed his bag down and headed towards the kitchen. Though being as he was Callen, he did so silently, and therefore had the chance to watch the Deeks' family from the doorway. He watched as Deeks stood behind his daughter, a knife held firmly in both their hands, and he showed her how to cut up tomatoes for a salad. Something that apparently required them both to stick their tongue out of the side of their mouths in concertation. Viewing this seriality, this example of something that was obviously ingrained in their DNA, Callen couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Of course Deeks wasn't an undercover cop for nothing, and it took him barely a half a minute to realise they were being watched, but rather than saying anything he just cut his eyes to Callen giving him his patented cheeky grin before going back to what he and Alayna were doing. He waited until all the tomatoes were cut before mentioning their observer. And when he did, he couldn't quite get over how quickly his daughter jumped off the chair they had pulled up for her to stand on. Running towards the man by the door wanting to greet him home from work. Deeks stood there and watched, wondering how Callen would feel about the bundle of energy that was his daughter heading right towards him, but he wasn't worried. Something that was confirmed when Alayna reached Callen, and all he did was grab her up and swing her round until he rested her on his hip, asking her about her day and giving her his undivided attention. Even if he did move into the kitchen and steal one of the cut tomatoes while doing it. Callen doing what he did best, multitasking while seeming to not be doing so. It was perfect and Deeks couldn't get enough of the family atmosphere that prevailed in the room even as he moved around getting everything ready for them to sit down to eat.

* * *

Dinner was a fun filled affair, Deeks having cooked pasta bake as that was what Alayna wanted. It seemed Callen was also okay with that, happy to have the simple meal that Deeks had worried might not be fancy enough for the other man. Though in truth Callen would eat pretty much anything. He was not fussy, well unless it was Michele's Sunday night casserole at any rate. He had to have some limits.

* * *

Once dinner was consumed the three of them got into their new nightly routine, with Callen cleaning up after the food, while Deeks got his daughter bathed and ready for bed. Neither of them considered how natural it felt to do that. How natural it felt for them to behave as a family. It just was the way it was, and it worked, so why question it?

* * *

But finally Alayna was in bed, story read and light turned off, and Callen and Deeks could relax on the couch. Something Deeks did with an overdramatic sigh of relief.

"So how as your day?" Callen asked with a chuckle at the younger man's behaviour. He knew he didn't mean it. Knew that Deeks had loved every minute he had spent with his child.

"Long. You?" Deeks asked turning his head so he could look into the other man's eyes, but not raising it from where it was resting on the back of the couch. He wasn't planning on moving for as long a time as he could get away with.

"Boring." Callen replied before handing Deeks a bottle beer. He had got them both one out of the fridge while Deeks was putting Alayna into bed, and he felt the other man probably needed it.

"Well be glad it was. Cos if you'd had a case it would just be you and Sam. What would you do without me there?" Deeks asked with a smirk taking a deep drink of the beer before breathing a sigh of pleasure.

"Have peace and quiet while on stake out?" Callen suggested, his eyes twinkling at being able to tease the younger man. He hadn't done it all day at work after all, he needed to have some realise, and Sam really wasn't that easy to take the micky out of.

"Hey. I'm gonna remember that. And when I come back, I'll make your life hell." Deeks stated waggling his finger at the older man in fake indignation.

"And you don't already?" Callen asked contemplatively, as if this was a serious question and required some sort of academic study to define the answer to it, or some sort of mythical intervention to be resolved.

"Now I'm hurt. How could you say such a thing?" Deeks asked pouting for all he was worth, enjoying the relaxed banter they had fallen into. Something he was so familiar with from work, but had not been expecting to find at home. He was glad that it was still there. That even here they were still Callen and Deeks.

"Well I open my mouth and-" Callen started to explain only to be cut off by the younger man.

"Yeah, yeah." Deeks waved his hand saying he got the message.

After that they fell into a silence, Callen wondering how they were going to spend their evening, while Deeks suddenly found another major problem on his horizon. One he hadn't even considered until then. Or course he knew he could let himself off for that one, having only been a father for less than a week. But now it was glaring in front of him and he knew he would need the older man's help in solving it.

"G, what are we gonna do when I go back to work? I means someone is gonna have to look after Alayna, and we can't exactly go for job share, or hell even determine our exact working hours. How is that going to work?" He asked turning his eyes to the other man, with hope in them that he would have some sort of solution he could pull out of thin air. I mean this was the guy who had given him a home he could raise his daughter in, surely he would be able to sort this problem as well, right?

"Good question." Callen muttered as he turned to stare into space a frown on his face as he thought over ideas. The obvious idea was to get a nanny, but again they would need someone who they could trust, preferably someone who had clearance to know what it was they did and understood the requirements of their job. Then there was the idea of where said person would live. Because for them to be able to leave at call, they would really need them to live in. But all his rooms were currently occupied. And not once during his thought process did Callen question the fact he was thinking of Deeks and him as an us, that he was thinking as a member of the family, as one of Alayna's parents. Just as he didn't even question the words Deeks had used when he had posed the problem to him.

Finally Callen came up with the only solution he could think of. "I'll speak to Hetty tomorrow. Maybe she knows a nanny we can hire."

"Good plan, Hetty does know everyone and everything after all." Deeks agreed, finding his worry ease at the suggestion. Hetty would make sure they found someone. That was what she did, and she would make sure whoever was looking after his daughter would be good. He knew he could trust anyone Hetty recommended.

"That she does." Callen answered, though his mind was still on the problem of where the nanny was going to live. Because he knew it would have to be close. And as he did so an idea popped into his head, but he wasn't going to suggest it to Deeks now. First find out what Hetty had to say, then he would consider what had just crossed his mind. After all converting his garage into an annex was a big step, and if there was someone who lived close by who could do the job, it would save him a hell of a lot of money. Not that he couldn't afford the conversion, it was just he really didn't want to do it unless he had to. The hassle was more what he was concerned about in truth.

Deeks for his part smiled as all worries left his mind and he found himself relaxing and his eyes closing, and as they did his head slowly dropped down on the side, before finally coming to rest upon Callen's shoulder as he fell asleep.

And Callen turning to the man next to him couldn't stop the gentle smile that appeared on his face at the sight of a sleeping Deeks. He knew he should move him, make it so he was lying on the cushions or something that was far more comfortable than him, or hell even wake the guy and send him to bed. But instead Callen found him extracting his arm from under Deeks and wrapping it around his shoulders, pulling him close so he could sleep more comfortably as he was, leaning against him, as he picked up his book. And he refused to think about how this was too close to the line he had decided he wouldn't cross, refused to think about how much he would like to finish every day like this, with Deeks in his arms. No instead he resolutely turned his mind to his book and ignored the voice in his head that was screaming at him that he was getting too close. He was already too close, he had accepted his role in Alayna's life, maybe it was time he considered his role in Marty's as well. Not that he would do anything further than he was, but he also knew that if the younger man made the first move, he certainly wouldn't say no. In fact that would be all the encouragement he would need to take their relationship to the next level. And while he knew he had thought that before, sitting there on the couch, holding a sleeping Marty in his arms, Callen realised that the objections he had had to such a union were diminishing. They weren't gone, Kensi was still haunting the back of his mind, but she was not at the forefront of it any more. No that place was now taken by just how cute Marty looked when he slept. Just how right he felt in his arms, and just how much he enjoyed being part of the Deeks family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Petunia3116, Shannoune (Guest), CastielIsmyangel (Guest), Lic. Lu and ssl71 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen waited until midmorning before he approached Hetty. Waited until she seemed to be free to talk, even if she was busy doing paperwork. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, or how he was going to approach the conversation he wanted to have. The advice he wanted to ask. But he had told Deeks he would talk to Hetty, so talk to her he would. Of course that didn't stop him from hovering on the steps of her office, not saying a word even if he knew he should.

"How can I help you, Mr Callen?" Hetty asked after he had stood there for half a minute. She hadn't raised her head to see that it was him, but Callen was under no illusion she had known exactly where he was from the minute he stood from his own desk.

"I wanted to ask for your advice." Callen replied moving to sit across from the woman who was the closest thing he had to family, though maybe not the only one anymore.

"Oh? With what?" Hetty asked putting down her pencil so she could give her full attention to the man before her.

"Well, when Deeks returns to work, we're going to need someone to help take care of Allie. We were hoping you would be able to give us some names or something." Callen replied in a steady voice, making sure he didn't rush his words or show any awkwardness.

At his words Hetty smiled. She had been waiting for this conversation, wondering when the two men would realise that soon they would need help taking care of the little girl. It was why she had been putting feelers out since the moment she had first heard of Alayna's existence, and why she had the perfect candidate in mind. There was only one issue she could see, but she was sure the man in front of her would be able to find a solution. It was what he did after all. "I have been looking, and have found a suitable candidate. But the lady I have in mind needs a live-in position as she is currently working at Pendleton and living on base."

"Okay." Callen said, nodding. It seemed that they were going to have a live-in nanny after all. Though in truth that would be easier when they got called out in the middle of the night. "What can you tell me about her?" He asked wanting to know all he could on the woman he would not just be letting into his home, but also leaving Alayna with.

"her name it Clare, she is a former marine who after her tour choose to train as a nursery nurse, specialising in helping young children cope with trauma. She currently works with children whose parent have been killed or injured while serving their country, but she has found that just as she in gaining ground with them, they are moved. She is looking for a position where she can have a deeper relationship with those in her care. She is looking for a place where she would be able to be part of the family." Hetty replied, smiling at her last line. After all Callen had found his place within the Deeks family, surely there was room for one more.

"She sounds too good to be true." Callen responded with a quirk of his lips even as he narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. He wasn't sure he trusted such a perfect person to just fall into their laps.

"There is no such thing, Mr Callen." Hetty replied smiling at him and deciding against mentioning anything more about Clare. For example that her father was an influential Admiral who would be more than happy to hear that two of NCIS's finest were watching out for his girl, while she watch over theirs. There was no need for Callen or Deeks to know that.

"If you say so. Obviously we'd want to meet her before agreeing, but as for finding her somewhere to live, that won't be a problem." Callen responded deciding to let this one go. He would find out for himself what it was Hetty wasn't telling him when he met Clare after all.

"Is that so, Mr Callen? I was under the impression your house only had three bedrooms." Hetty replied, her eyebrows raising at Callen's casual words. She did not think he and Mr Deeks' relationship had progressed so far so fast as to already have a spare bedroom in their home.

"It does. But it also has a spacious garage which can be converted." Callen smirked back at her, enjoying the surprised look she had on her face at his previous words. It wasn't often he got to see it after all, he might as well savour it.

"Ah, yes indeed in can. I have a good builder if you require." Hetty nodded, understanding now what his plan was. And she had to say, she was pleased at how seriously he had taken his role in Alayna's live, how seriously he took her care. He really did make the most excellent father, not that she would ever say that to him, but she could think it.

"Of course you do, Hetty. I'll let Deeks know about Clare, and I'll arrange for us to go out to Pendleton at the weekend to meet her." Callen responded shaking his head at the woman across from him. She really did know everyone didn't she?

"That sounds like good plan. I'll send Mr Tanner over tomorrow, to see about your garage shall I?" Hetty asked already reaching for her phone to make the call. If they wanted Clare to start when Mr Deeks returned to work, then there was no time to waste in her mind.

"Sure, why not? Thanks Hetty." Callen answered, standing as he did so. It looked like he would have more than one thing to tell Marty that evening. And for the first time Callen wondered what they were going to do with all the stuff in boxes that were crowding his garage. Oh well, he was sure they could figure something out, and if all else fails they could always put it into sortage.

"You are welcome, Mr Callen." Hetty replied dialling the numbers with a smile on her face, And as he walked back towards his desk he heard her talking to Mr Tanner, arranging him to come and give them a quote for the renovations. It was only then, as he sat back down that he suddenly realised something that hadn't crossed him mind since the minute he decided Deeks and his daughter were moving in with him. Namely that they had never set a time frame for them to stay. When he had first proposed the idea it had been as a temporary fix, but now, after less than a week he was already planning as if it was permanent. Oh yeah, he was really going to have to talk about quite a few things with Marty that night. It was time to define how their life was going to go, for better or worse. Time to work out where they fit in the future of the other, and maybe to work out where they wanted to be.

* * *

Callen waited until Alayna had been put to bed before he started the conversation he knew he and Deeks needed to have. They had had another perfect evening, Callen once again feeling as if he was part of the family, his heart swelling with warmth at every moment. But now it was time for reality to intrude, however much he didn't want it to. Therefore making his way to the couch, two bottles of beer in his hands, he steeled himself against what he was about to say.

"So I spoke to Hetty. She had a suggestion for a live-in nanny. Her names Clare and she's a former marine, currently working out at Pendleton with the kids whose parent are KIA."

"Wow, didn't expect her to find someone so fast." Deeks replied taking one of the bottles as he moved to give Callen space to sit down next to him. He was glad Hetty had found someone, and it sounded as if the woman would be able to not just protect his daughter but also help her. He didn't think for a minute to ask for more details or question Callen about the choice. He trusted him to make the right one for his daughter, so if he thought this Clare was a good call, then he was happy with that decision. He knew Callen would never put Allie in danger.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure she had been looking ever since you called her and told her you had a daughter." Callen responded smiling at the way Deeks rolled his eyes at those words.

"Why doesn't that surmise me? Oh that's right, it's because I'm her favourite." Deeks answered with a cheeky grin. He did love informing Callen Hetty loved him the best, mainly because he knew it wasn't true, though he did like to think they were tied in Hetty's affections at least.

"In your dreams maybe." Callen responded dryly talking a swing of beer, enjoying the banter as a diversion to the rest of the conversation that was to come. The one he didn't really want to have, but knew he needed to.

"Hey!" Deeks called out in fake affront making Callen chuckle before the younger man turned his mind back to the words the older had spoken. "So live-in. how's that gonna work?" He asked realising that they had a decided deficient of bedrooms if their nanny was living with them too.

"Well I was thinking we could convert the garage." Callen suggested in a casual tone as if it was nothing really. Hoping that if he did so, he would be able to gloss over the idea. Not that he thought that would work for a minute. Which was good really, as it didn't.

"G. I… I can't afford that." Deeks spluttered when he heard the suggestion. Converting the garage would take some serious money. Money he didn't have, nor was likely to have any time soon. Especially not now he had a child to take care of. Children costed money, and that was before he thought about her need for a college fund.

"I can." Callen responded simply. Sure it would require he move some money, and some of that moving would be literally from one of his many secret hiding places. But he was okay with that.

"I can't ask you to do it though. You've already done so much for us." Deeks protested. I mean this guy was letting them live here rent free, and now he was planning on renovating his house just so they would have room for the nanny? That was too much to ask, right?

This was it. The time had come and Callen knew it. It was time to put their cards on the table.

"Deeks… Marty, I need to know if this, living here with me, is it something you see as permanent? Or is this temporary? Cos if it the latter then I can sleep on the couch until you find a place."

"Don't you want us here?" Deeks asked admittedly thinking that was what Callen was getting at. Because if he wanted them gone, well then Deeks would find them a new home as soon as he could. He wouldn't outstay his welcome.

"No." Callen snapped forcefully. How could Deeks think he didn't want him and Allie here? But that didn't matter, what did was making sure the younger man knew he wanted him to stay. "I do, but I need to know."

"Then I would like us to stay too. For as long as you want us." Deeks replied with a sunny smile glad that they both wanted them to stay. Glad that Callen wanted to carry on sharing his home and his life with him and Alayna, just as Deeks himself wanted to carry on sharing his family with the other man.

Callen smiled in response to Deeks words, but he wasn't done with this conversation just yet. Therefore taking a deep breath he spoke once more.

"And what about when Kensi comes home?"

"Kensi?" Deeks asked in confusion, wondering what she had to do with him living with G. He hadn't really thought of her since finding out he had a daughter, and now she was mentioned he couldn't quite figure out why. Couldn't combine his previous life with the one he was living now.

"Look Deeks, I know you have feelings for her, and I know you spent the night together before she left. Tell me honesty, if she was still here, would you be living with me?" Callen asked seriously, needing Deeks to actually think about this. Think about his absent partner and what they had been starting before she left.

At that Deeks turned to stare into the flames of the fire that was roaring in the grate and tried to think about what would have happened if Kensi had been there when he discovered he was a father. He knew she would have been the first person he called, just as he knew she would have been there to support him. But she wouldn't have suggested he and his daughter move in with her. No, she would have accompanied him on his visits to his daughter in care, and helped him find an apartment for him and Alayna. She would have given him all the moral support she could, but he knew deep inside that there was no way she could have taken on any role in Alayna's life other than as his girlfriend. She wouldn't have comforted her when she work up crying, nor would she have opened her door to his family without thought. And while before, those things wouldn't have mattered to him, they were things he would never have expected her to do if she had been there at his side… now, well now everything was different. Because Callen had done those things without hesitation. And now he was offering to spend large amounts of money to convert his garage so his nanny would have a roof over her head. How the hell had he been so lucky as to have Callen be the one to walk into the hospital room that night? And how had he not seen before what an amazing man he was? Turning so he was looking into Callen's eyes, he answered his question.

"No, we wouldn't be here. I would be desperately trying to find somewhere to live, while Alayna was in care. Kensi would be helping as much as she could, but she wouldn't be able to help me be a parent. She wouldn't be able to help look after my daughter because… she's not ready for that. You know? On the case before she left, she was distancing herself from me, backtracking even after we had finally spent the night together. There is no way she would be able to cope with becoming a mom on top of everything else." He answered completely honestly, finally putting into words the things he had been feeling at the back of his mind for the last few days. It was only then that he realised why he hadn't thought of her, hadn't been pinning for her as he had been before Alayna had come into his life. It was because he knew that every had changed. And it was a change he knew Kensi would never be able to follow.

Hearing his words Callen felt his heart still for a moment before it started beating faster. That was not the response he had expected. I mean Deeks loved Kensi, everyone knew that. To hear him imply that if she had been there they wouldn't be together, he wasn't sure if he believed it. He couldn't see how anyone could not love the little girl that was sleeping in her room. And it was her room, would always be her room, no matter what.

"Allie wouldn't be in care. No matter what I would have offered you two rooms here." He finally responded with a small smile knowing his words were true. It may have taken longer to get them there, but he knew he would have always offered Deeks a home for his family once he found out what was going on. Nothing would change that.

"How are you real?" Deeks asked in disbelief at what Callen had just said. Cos seriously, how was this guy real?

"Excuse me?" Callen asked in confusion. What the hell did that mean?

"You are an amazing man, G Callen." Deeks responded sincerity ringing in his tone as he smiled into the eyes of the man who had given him more than he could ever have hoped for. The man who gave not only a home, but support in a way he hadn't realised he would need. The man who was so much more than he had ever thought he was.

"You're not so bad yourself, Marty Deeks." Callen replied quietly returning the smile as their eyes locked once more.

The tension returned thick in the air and this time Deeks didn't even think as he leaned in. Closing the distance between the two of them, though he did it slow enough that if he wished Callen could pull away. Could turn and pretend that nothing was happening. But he didn't. Instead Callen sat there, not moving away, but also not moving forwards. Sat as if he was waiting to see if Deeks really would do it, this time. And Deeks knew he would. Because this felt right. This was what he wanted, and not because he was living with the man, or because he was so good with his daughter, but because he had finally seen the man behind the mask, and he was everything Deeks wanted.

Finally their lips met, and it was as if that was the signal Callen had been waiting for. Because as soon as the Deeks smooth lips met his chapped ones, Callen's hands shot upwards to tangle in Deeks' hair, holding his head still so he couldn't pull away as he kissed him back. But the hold was not forceful, or domineering, no it was more one of gentle reassurance. It made Deeks feel as if Callen was cradling him in his hands, as if he was something precious to him that needed protecting, just as the kiss they were sharing was gentle and slow, full of reverence and warmth and feelings neither of them were ready to even try and define. And for the first time in so long Deeks let go. For the first time he allowed someone else to determine his actions, because the man he was kissing was the one man he trusted with his life. The one man he knew he could maybe one day, trust with his heart completely. He let go so completely he didn't even notice when his own hands raise, one to rest over Callen's pounding heart, and the over curling around his shoulder. Nor did he notice when he leaned even further towards the man he was kissing, or how Callen changed his hold upon him so that he was encircled in his warm and caring embrace. In fact it wasn't until the kiss ended and he opened his eyes to find himself leaning across Callen's chest he that he realised what had happened.

"Well that happened." He murmured smiling up at the man holding him, feeling no need to move away from the peace he found in Callen's arms.

"That it did." Callen agreed returning the smile before moving in to kiss Deeks once more at the same leisurely pace. Just a gentle exploration of mouth and tongues as they learnt what they could about the other. And as he did so Callen resolutely turned his mind away from thoughts of Deeks and Kensi, away from worry about what would happen when she returned. The future could take care of itself, for now he would live for the moment, and live for having this man in his arms. It was enough for now. More than enough, for now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dears. I would to thank** **Lic. Lu, Guest, Clara Who 123, heyjode, Petunia3116, ssl71 and Sincerely-ADedicatedFan for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke the next morning, his eyes blinking the sleep from them and a wide smile spread across his lips, as he remembered what had happened the previous evening. He and G had kissed, a lot. But they had also talked, both deciding to keep this new development in their relationship a secret. If for no other reason than they words they both remembered Alayna saying when she had found out Callen wasn't Deeks' boyfriend. About how she didn't want them to have that sort of relationship because she didn't want to lose him in her life. Not that Deeks was worried for a second that G would walk away from his daughter, not now. No matter what happened between the two of them Deeks knew G would always be there for the girl. But they didn't want to cause worry or upset, nor to disrupt the status quo they had now. After all Alayna hadn't known them that long, everything was still so new. They wanted her to settle before they told her about the progression of the feelings they had for each other.

Of course all these thoughts and realisations didn't stop Deeks from feeling the warm course of affection running through him as he remembered the way G had kissed, him, the way he had held him. G made him feel as if he was special in a way no one ever had, and Deeks knew that if he wasn't careful he could well become addicted to that feeling. Not that he had problem with doing so. He had made his decision, and he was in this for the long haul. He had aligned his life with G's in every way, and he couldn't see anyway for it not progressing as he hoped it would.

Callen for his part had too woken up with a smile upon his face, even if it had been a lot earlier that Deeks. He had remembered the kisses and enjoyed reliving the feel of the younger man in his arms as he showered. But whereas Deeks remembered the arguments they had both used to decide to keep their new relationship private, he had other reasons for fighting for that decision. Mainly because he had no idea what would happen when Kensi returned. He wouldn't stand in Deeks' way if he wanted to be with the one he loved, the one he was sure he felt a hell of a lot more for than he did him, and as such Callen really didn't want any complications to arise from people knowing about what was happening between them. He did not want Allie getting confused by the change when, or if, it happened. No it would be best for everyone if they kept their new feelings for each other secret. Not that that was going to stop him from enjoying the time he did have with Marty. No nothing was going to stop him doing that.

It was with that in mind that he came out of his room, dressed for his day at work to find the house permeated with the smell of pancakes. He was fast becoming used to this. Smelling home cooked food in his house, and he loved it more every time it happened. Making his way to the kitchen he found Alayna sitting at the table eating with a fork while her plaster encased hand rested on Monty's head at her side. Turning to the other person in the kitchen he watched as Deeks moved around grabbing the things he needed while turning pancakes, without a thought. And he had thought he was good at multitasking? Deeks was taking it to a whole other level right then.

"G, breakfast." Deeks announced turning to him and placing a plate full of freshly cooked pancakes and bacon down on the table, a cup of coffee in his other hand.

"Thanks." Callen replied looking at the man he had last seen when he had kissed him goodnight at his bedroom door, capturing his eyes with ease as Deeks remembered the same thing. It was unconscious of them both as they shared a smile filled with affection and care.

"G, do you want syrup? It's really good." Alayna said interrupting the look she hadn't even registered happening between the two men. It was probably for the best, Callen conceded as he turned his eyes to her. If he had looked at Marty for much longer he might well have done something he really shouldn't have in the presence of the little girl.

"Sure. Got to have syrup on your pancakes, right?" He replied sitting next to Alayna and engaging her in conversation even while he watched Marty out of the corner of his eyes getting his own breakfast and making his way towards them.

"So Hetty called. She's arranged for a builder to come round at 11 to look at the garage and give a quote. That okay with you guys?" Callen said once Deeks had joined them and they had settled down to what was becoming the morning norm of a family breakfast.

"Yeah, we gonna go out later to get the last things we need to decorate Allie's room. So that's fine." Deeks replied nodding. For while they had gotten the paint and rollers and everything the other day, he still felt she needed more… things in her room. More toys and fun stuff like that, that was if he could persuade her to buy them at any rate. Alayna had lived her life so far in poverty, he didn't want her to live that way anymore, but it seemed a lot harder to convince her of this idea.

"Sounds good, I'll also contact Clare, arrange for us to go out to Pendleton on Saturday. Okay?" Callen asked making sure his plans would work with that of the other mans. I mean it was his first day off, and he wanted to be there when they met the woman who would be looking after Deeks' daughter. Wanted to make sure she really would be good for the girl, not to mention would be able to live with the three of them.

"Awesome." Deeks agreed smiling at him with warmth in his eyes as he realised just how domestic their conversation was. Discussing builders and nanny's like any other couple with a child.

"Who's Clare?" Alayna asked, wondering if she was a friend of one of the men who were now her family. Wondering where she fitted into the world she now lived in.

"Clare's the woman that we're thinking of asking to look after you when I return to work. She'll be living in the garage, once we convert it. But first you have to see if you get on with her." Deeks answered explaining what was going to be happening to the girl. It would no doubt be another big change for her and he just hoped she and the one they hoped would be her nanny got along. Because if they didn't, Deeks knew he was going to have to find someone else.

"I get to choose?" Alayna asked her eyes going wide at the idea. She had never had say in who looked after her before.

"Of course, sweetheart." Deeks replied smiling at her surprised look.

"Oh. I didn't when m-… I didn't before. I stayed with a neighbour." Alayna explained, stopping herself from saying mommy as she felt a lump raise in her throat at the thought of the parent who was gone. She did not want to think about how much she missed her mom. She was with her dad and G, and she was happy. She was, really.

Her words were followed by silence as both the men there knew exactly what the word was that she didn't say. But they also both knew now was not the time to broach the conversation with her. Deeks in fact had no idea how to speak to his daughter about her mom, hadn't in fact spoken about her once since the conversation they had had in the hospital about how she had gone to be with the angels. He was at loss as it what to say or do, and he knew it. So he turned to the only one he hoped could help. He turned to G, begging him to say something, anything to invade the oppressive air that now permeated the room.

"Well as Clare will be moving in with us, we need to make sure we all get along." Callen said hoping that that was the right thing. He didn't want to bring up Allie's mom at the breakfast table, in fact he hoped that when she was ready she would come to them to talk about her. He knew how difficult it was, and he also knew all they could do was show they were there for her, and be ready when she was.

"I'd like that." Alayna agreed smiling up at him, before returning to her pancakes, resolutely putting her mom from her mind.

And so they finished breakfast sharing a congenial conversation before Callen stood, ready to go to work.

"I'll walk you out." Deeks suggested smiling at his daughter who was now playing happily with Monty on the floor of the kitchen.

"Okay. See you later Allie, have a fun day." Callen replied bending down to give the girl a kiss on the cheek as she reached up to give him a hug.

"You too, bye G." she replied before turning back to the game her and Monty were playing.

With that the two men silently left the room, walking towards the door. But before Callen could reach out and open it Deeks' hand closed over his, turning him to face him before leaning forwards and placing a simple kiss upon his lips. "Be careful, G." He murmured as he leaned back.

"Always. I'll see you tonight." Callen replied before taking a quick look around them and leaning in himself and kissing Deeks more firmly on the lips. Giving him a reminder of how they had spent the previous evening, before turning and walking out of the door without a backwards glace.

* * *

It was nearly lunch time, and Callen was already counting the hours before he could return to his family, when the sounds in the office was cut through by a whistle coming from the stairs. Turning to see Eric standing there Callen felt his heart sink. He knew what that meant.

"Case on deck." Eric called to him and Sam, before turning and going back up the stairs, already knowing the two senior agents would follow without question.

And they did. The case itself wasn't a complicated one, though it was dangerous, as all the ones they dwelt with were.

As Callen and Sam made their way to the latter's car ready to go to the crime scene, Callen pulled his phone from his pocket. Climbing into the passenger seat he spoke as the call was picked up.

"Hey Marty, we've got a case, so I've no idea when I'll be back." He said when he was greeted with the cheerful voice on the other end of the line.

At those words Deeks found his stomach sinking with worry. Because he wasn't there to watch his teams back, he was going to have to sit at home and wait for the man who was starting to mean so much to him, to come home. He had to trust Sam would make sure he came home to home to him, not that for a minute did he think Sam wouldn't do it. But that didn't stop the worry in his mind as he remembered all the things that could go wrong in their line of work. But he knew better than to show that worry to G. So taking a deep breath and forcing himself to sound fine he replied.

"Okay, I'll put some dinner in the fridge for you."

"Thanks. Don't wait up." Callen responded. He heard the faint worry in Marty's voice, and he wished it wasn't there. But he also knew it would be there even if their relationship hadn't changed the previous night. Because that was who Deeks was, he worried about his team.

"Stay safe." Deeks replied before hanging up, not allowing himself to say anything more. But he knew that now he would spend the afternoon worrying about what Sam and Callen where doing, about how they were and what the case was. And as he did so Deeks couldn't help but wonder how the hell Michelle dealt with this on a daily basis. How did she cope knowing that Sam went into dangerous situations and there was nothing she could do to help? Damn that woman was even stronger than he thought she was. Because this was the first time he had been on this side of things. On the side of waiting and wondering, on the side of hoping that the ones he cared for would come home. But they would be fine, he was sure of that. Because they had to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my dears. I would to thank Lic. Lu, Clara Who 123 and ssl71 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks rounded over in bed and turned to look at the illuminated dial upon his bedside clock. 2.40am. Great. It was exactly 1 minute later than the last time he looked. He sighed in frustration. He hadn't planned on staying up, he knew with a case on G would be late back. That was if he made it at all. It wouldn't be the first time the team leader napped on the couch in ops while they waited for more intel after all. But somehow, no matter what he tried, sleep was eluding him right then. He had been tossing and turned for exactly… 3 hours and 41 minutes now. He needed to try something else. With that in mind he climbed out of his bed, carefully and quietly making his way towards the kitchen. Maybe some hot chocolate would help. It was worth a try, and if nothing else it would waste a few minutes of his time.

In the kitchen he got all the things he needed out, moving around the sleepy Monty that had followed him without thought. Going through the motions of getting the milk just the right temperature, and resolutely not thinking about what could be happening to the rest of his team at that very moment.

* * *

Callen pulled up outside his house and let out a tired sigh. The case had been brutal, or more truthfully the catching the bad guys at the end had been. Callen couldn't help but wince as he caught sight of the butterfly strips that covered the cut above his eye. There was no way he could hide that one from Marty. He just hoped the younger man accepted it for what it was, just part of the job. Climbing out of his car he made his way to the front door and opened it silently. He didn't want to wake the other occupants after all. But it seemed at least one of them was up he thought, as Monty made his way to his side.

Bending down he scratched the dog behind his ears as he murmured. "Tell me your daddy is still asleep, huh?"

* * *

Deeks was just about to pour his drink when he saw Monty's head go up and he stood, making his way to the door. Deeks didn't even question it as he followed, knowing that if it had been someone who didn't belong in the house the dog would have made a ruckus, which meant there really was only one person it could be. He got to the door just in time he hear G murmur "Tell me your daddy is still asleep, huh?"

"No such luck." He replied, smiling at the man who stood quickly. G must have been tried if he had managed to sneak up on him. Of course it was at that point he saw the cut above his eye. Deeks wanted nothing more than to move forwards, to take G's face in his hands and make sure he was okay. But he didn't think the other man would appreciate his mothering too much, and he was sure they were at that point in their relationship where he could do that. I mean they had only started kissing last night. So instead he asked "what happened?"

"I decided to have a fight with a wall. I lost." Callen responded with a self-depreciating smile, hoping Marty would take that as the end of it. He wasn't about to tell him of the bruises he had on shoulder and hip which went with the cut.

At his words Deeks rolled his eyes before turning back towards the kitchen. "I've just made some hot chocolate if you want some? And dinner is in the fridge." He said over his shoulder, hoping the older man would follow him. He wasn't yet ready to let him go to bed. He needed to make sure he was completely okay before he did that.

"Sam and I ate on stake out, but chocolate sounds good." Callen replied moving to join Marty without thought. He had been dreaming of seeing him again all day, and how he was back where he wanted to be he was happy.

Deeks nodded to that, before splitting his drink between two mugs. And as he did so he narrowed his eyes at the older man. Because out of the corner of his eye had caught him wince as he sat on the hard kitchen chairs. It seemed he was more injured than he was letting on. But he decided against raising that conversation right then. He knew better than to try and get G to talk, so instead he planned what he was going to do to help the man who was obviously in pain.

Callen drank the drink quickly. It was strange, he had been planning on grabbing a beer as soon as he walked through the door, and instead he found himself drinking chocolate. But he liked it. For some reason it seemed even better than the beer he had planned on having on his own before falling onto his bedroll. Of course that could well be due to the fact he had company, or more to the point, he had Marty's company.

"So how did it go today? Buy what you wanted?" He asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over the two of them.

"Yes and no. I got Allie a few more toys, but she refused to allow me to by her a dollhouse or anything big and expensive." Deeks pouted as he replied. He wanted to shower the girl with gifts, even if he knew part of that reasoning was guilt for not being in her life before. He still felt she needed them, and hey he had four years' worth of birthdays and Christmases to make up for.

"It's not all about material possessions, Marty." Callen chuckled, seeing the pout. He knew what it was like to go from having nothing, to being able to buy what you wanted. I mean look at the lack of things he owned. He still hadn't got out of the habits drilled into him throughout his childhood. Still hadn't gotten over the concept of doing without.

"I know." Deeks agreed before standing quickly. "Now, enough talking, time for bed." And with that he grabbed the older man's hand, pulling up with him and leading him towards their bedrooms.

But as they made their way down the corridor Callen didn't miss the fact that he was being led away from his own room, and towards Marty's. "Hey Marty, my doors back there." He said, though he didn't stop following the other man.

"You're not sleeping there tonight. You're injured and therefore need to sleep in an actual bed, and not on the floor." Deeks replied not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he opened his own bedroom door.

"And how do you know I don't have a bed?" Callen asked with the raise of an eyebrow as he allowed himself to be pulled into the other room.

"Oh please, you leave me all day alone in your house. Did you really think I wouldn't look in your room?" Deeks asked in disbelief. Surely G knew he well enough to know that that would have been the first thing he had done.

"No." Callen replied. I mean he couldn't blame the guy, he may have gone through some of his stuff when he was packing it all up for him as well. So he knew that impulse well.

"Good. Now sit. I'll be back in a minute with your pj's." Deeks responded pointing towards the bed, and when Callen had settled he pointed at Monty to make sure he stayed there. And that was how Callen found himself sitting on Deeks bed, with the dogs head on his lap, looking up at him with the big soulful eyes he had.

"You're worse than him." He muttered before he started stroking Monty's fur. He really didn't have the energy to fight Marty right then and it sounded nice sleeping in a bed. It sounded even nicer sleeping in a bed with Marty.

Deeks returned quickly and placed the loose joggers and a tee he had found on the bed, before staring at G so he would get the message and change.

Callen couldn't help but smirk at that look. Marty looked so much like a dad right then. It made Callen feel like begin naughty, as such instead of pulling off his top, he undid his belt, dropping his pants quickly before kicking them away with his feet. But as his hands went to his boxers Deeks conceded and turned around, obtrusively to pick up the discarded pair of trousers, folding them and placing them on the chair nicely.

He had presumed he had given G enough time to put on the joggers, but when he turned back to the older man he was confronted with the sight of his very naked ass, disappearing behind the material. Well Deeks wasn't going to say no to that view. Nor could he pull his eyes from that area when G turned to face him.

"Eyes up, Marty." Callen chuckled before pulling his top over his head wincing slightly when he pulled his shoulder.

At his words Deeks snapped his eyes upwards, though they did get rather distracted on the sight of Callen's naked chest. It wasn't the first time he had seen it, I mean they had shared a locker room at NCIS for years. So it wasn't something he hadn't seen before. But it was the first time he had looked at it the way he was doing now. The first time he had studied the contours of his muscles, and watched how they shifted as he moved his arms. The first time he felt his breath quicken at the sight and the desire to touch overwhelm him. He could not deny his fingers their need. Therefore without conscious thought he moved to stand in front of the other man, before gently placing his hands upon his skin, one over his heart, and the other on his ribs. He then finally raised his eyes to stare into the blue of G Callen's, eyes which were slowly darkening as he stood and watched.

* * *

Callen could see Deeks fascination with his chest, and he was more than happy to let him look. When the younger man moved and touched him he could feel the warmth of skin on skin contact. The warmth of the Marty's featherlike touch. And when their eyes met, there was nothing Callen could do to stop himself from closing the distance and placing a kiss upon Marty's lips.

It wasn't like the other kisses they had shared. It wasn't gentle exploration, but neither was it filled with passion and desire. It was somewhere in between. The passion as there, that was undisputed, but it was banked by both of them. They both knew they weren't ready for where that kind of kiss would take them, just as they both knew they were ready for the next step. Callen's hands were soon making their way under Deeks' own tee, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it over the other man's head, before bringing his lips back once more as he pulled their two bodies flush together.

The feel of their uncovered chests pressed together heated them more, and the kiss became more demanding, more wanting, but still controlled. Even as they made their way to the bed, barely separating to climb under the covers, they knew the limit of their interaction for that evening. As such their hands stayed above the waistline as they exploded the other skin, and their lips and tongues never ventured lower than each other's neck line, to limit temptation.

It was perfect, and it was glorious, and it was want the both needed right then. And when the kissing and touching came to its natural end, it was perfectly natural to them both for Deeks to wrap Callen up in his arms and hold him close, making sure that his bruised side was not in contact with the bed and not holding any weight. And that was how they fell asleep, almost as soon as the light was out. Both tired out from their day, though they both had smiles on their faces for the way it had ended.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my dearies. I would like to thank Lic. Lu, Clara Who 123, naruto and twilight fan33 and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen woke the next morning, finding himself cocooned in warmth. He didn't want to leave the feeling, so instead of opening his eyes and climbing out of the bed he cuddled closer to the source. Closer to the body he was pressed against, closer to the owner of the arms that were wrapped around him.

"Morning, G." Came an amused voice from above him.

"Morning, Marty." Callen replied, not opening his eyes or moving away from the one he was with. Though his fingers did start to make patterns where they rested upon the bare skin of the other man's chest.

"We should get up." Deeks responded, though he didn't make any effort to fit actions to his words. He didn't want to leave the bed either. But he knew Alayna would be up soon, and if they didn't want her finding out about them, well then she should probably not discover them in bed together really.

"Hmmm." Callen answered, before rolling away from Marty and stretching as he opened his eyes for the first time. Turning to look at the man next to him he couldn't help but chuckle at how his hair was sticking out all over the place. "Knew that whole styled by pillow thing was a load of crap." He continued.

"Hey I'll have you know this is a result of someone running their hands through it for half the night. Don't go blaming the pillow." Deeks replied bringing his hand up to try and pull his hair into some semblance of order.

"Well in that case, I like it much better." Callen answered, before moving to replace Deeks hand with one of his own. Of course as soon as he did so he pulled the younger man's head towards his, sealing their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss. Yep, this was definitely the perfect way to start the day.

"A very good morning." Deeks said when they separated, a smile lighting up his face as he took in the man before him. So much had changed in so little time, and yet this felt so normal. As if they had been doing it for years, and this wasn't the first time they had woken up together. It was seriously weird, but also resoundingly comfortable. And to be honest, Deeks wasn't going to argue. He had decided to join his life with G's, so he was glad that it felt so… right.

"Agreed. But I really should be going." Callen responded, before giving Deeks one more quick kiss and climbing out of the bed, wincing slightly as he moved his shoulder wrong and the pain from the previous day made itself known.

* * *

Deeks lay back and watched as Callen climbed out of the bed, taking his time to study the other man's back. Study how the muscles bunched and moved as he grabbed his tee and pulled it over his head.

"So what are your plans for today?" Callen asked as he dressed, finding it normal to discuss such inane things with Marty. In fact he enjoyed it.

"We're painting Allie's room." Deeks replied his goofy smile spreading across his face at the idea of decorating his daughter's room how she wanted it. Painting it the colours she had chosen, and then arranging her things to her satisfaction.

"Good luck with that. I've arranged for us to see Clare at two tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Callen responded smiling at the look on the other man's face. He wished he could join them in the painting, wanted to be part of it. But he had to go to work, and well no doubt it would be for the best to leave the father and daughter together alone to bond.

"Sounds good. Oh Mr Tanner, the builder left a quote. I told him I would speak to you and get back to him today. He said he could start the work towards the end of next week if we wanted." Deeks answered, suddenly remembering the bit of paper he had left for G on the table. There was no way he was gonna give the guy the go ahead without the other man's say so. It was his money they would be spending after all. And it was a lot of it.

"Great. Just tell me how much and I'll move the cash." Callen replied with a smile. He was glad that they could start the conversion so soon. I mean Marty would be returning to work in a week, and so Clare would be moving in soon. Hmm he should probably get a bed put in his room for her to use until the garage was ready. He could happily sleep on the couch until then… or maybe he could share Marty's bed some more. Now that was an idea he liked.

"Well, it's a lot-" Deeks started to say, still not sure how he felt with G picking up the bill that was caused by his family being there. But before he could say anything more his words were cut off by lips sealing upon his own.

When Callen pulled back he held Deeks jaw firmly in his hand as he spoke while staring into his eyes. "Marty, we've talked about this."

And Deeks could do nothing but nod, and only that slightly due to the fact his head was being held in place. But it seemed it was enough for G to let him go accepting his agreement. "Fine. I make the call." He finally said when he could talk again.

"Good. Now I'd better go before I get caught." Callen replied giving him a cheeky grin as he made his way to the door, opening it slightly so he could slip thorough, hoping to make it back to his own room before Allie woke up.

But as he turned from closing the door to Marty's room he discovered he was all out of luck for that morning. Because there, standing in front of him was the little girl he had hoped wouldn't see him leaving her daddy's room.

"G? Why were you in daddy's room?" Alayna asked with a frown, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had just woken up and had decided to go and see if her daddy was awake also. She hadn't known G was back as he hadn't been there when she had gone to bed the previous night.

"I… ar… um…" Callen replied his mind racing to come up with an answer to her question. But it seemed while he could think fast on his feet when confronting a terrorist, or arms dealer, being confronted by a four year girl made him forget everything he had ever learnt about lying.

"What happened to your face?" Alayna asked changing her question when she noticed the cut above his eye. Her eyes went wide when she realised what it was. "Are you hurt? Is that why you were with daddy? Was he helping you?"

"Yes. That's why." Callen agreed, jumping on the solution she presented for him. And for the first time he was thankful that he had sustained a visible injury.

"When I get hurt my… my mommy lets… used to let me sleep with her. Does daddy do that too?" Alayna asked, forcing herself to talk about her mommy however much she didn't want to. She needed to know if things would be the same if and when she next felt ill or got scared or hurt.

"He saw does kiddo." Callen replied smiling down at her in understanding at her stuttered words. And he didn't once think about what he was getting Marty into. Because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the other man would do exactly as he said he would.

"I'm glad you're sharing my daddy." Alayna responded softly smiling up at the man who had told her he had no parents. The man she had offered her own too in the hopes to help him. She was so glad he was taking her up on that suggestion.

"So am I," Callen replied, even though he knew his voice came out somewhat strange. Because while he was sharing her daddy, it was in a completely different way to the one she meant. But she didn't need to know that, not now. Maybe one day, but not now. Therefore he quickly decided it best to leave this conversation. "But I need to go get ready for work now, okay, sweetheart?"

"I hope you get better soon." Alayna said as she nodded reaching out to give him a hug as she did so. Hoping to help him with her touch. It always helped her when her mommy hugged her, surely it would help G as well if she did it, right?

"Thanks Allie." Callen responded hugging her back. Once she let go he made his way towards his room. It was time to start the day. And as he did so he made sure to mentally remind himself that if and when he next shared Marty's bed, to make sure he got up early enough to avoid meeting his daughter at his bedroom door.

* * *

The rest of Callen's day was highly uneventful, thankfully. He spent his time writing up the reports he needed to do for the case they closed the previous day, as well as researching all he could on the woman they were going to meet the next day. Because as much as Hetty had recommended her, and that really did hold a lot of weight with him, he still wanted to know as much about her as he could. Wanted to know what sort of woman they would be leaving Alayna with when Marty returned to work. What he discovered only reinforced Hetty's words and her suggestion. He was glad about that, and as such he was content with how everything was progressing as he made his way home that evening.

The first thing he noticed when he walked through the door of the house was the lack of cooking smells. The next was the overriding smell of paint, and the sound of laughter coming from Alayna's bedroom. So with an inherent stealth he made his way to the door. The sight that greeted him was one he had never expected to see. Because there standing in the middle of the room, rollers held aloft where Alayna and Marty, both covered head-to-toe in green paint. Alayna was luckily wearing one of Marty's old shirts, even if it did come down past her knees, at least her clothes would be relatively clean underneath. But Marty, his jeans and tee were both caked in paint. Shaking his head at the sight he looked around at what they achieved and he couldn't help but smile. Because while he would have just chosen one colour and slapped it up, it seemed Marty was not so boring in his interior design. The walls were all different colours of green, ranging from pale to bright. It felt like he was in the middle of wood or a field, or something of that kind. He loved it.

"It looks good, though I would suggest you use hair dye the next time you want to change the colour of your hair Marty. Paints not the best for that." He said, leaning against the door frame and smirking at how he made the other man jump as he quickly turned to see him there.

"Well I thought I would try it out before buying the dye. Paint is much easier to wash out." Deeks replied his quick wit coming to the fore as he smiled at the man in the doorway and flicked his hair over his shoulder as they did in commercials.

"What do you think Allie, should he dye his hair green?" Callen asked pulling his eyes from the younger man and instead turning to his daughter.

"No. He looks silly." Alayna giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as if what she was saying was naughty.

"Well he always looks silly." Callen responded without hesitation, making her laughter sound even brighter. He couldn't think of a better sound he had ever heard than that one.

"Hey, I do not." Deeks interrupted with mock affront, though others knew he didn't mean it by the twinkly in his eyes. It was then he turned to G. "In fact, I think we should see how you'd look with green hair as well." he continued advancing on the other man, who quickly retreated from the doorway.

"Don't even think about it Marty Deeks. Or I will make you pay." Callen called over his shoulder as he made a strategic withdrawal. Reminder to self, never tease Marty when he's near paint, Callen thought chuckling to himself as he went to grab a one of Michelle's meals from the freezer. There would be no time for Marty to cook dinner, and none of them wanted him doing it. Not if they didn't want food poisoning at any rate.

* * *

He was just pulling the food out of the oven when Alayna and Deeks walked into the kitchen, both now completely paint free, though their hair was wet having washed it.

"So, where's Allie sleeping tonight while the paint dries?" He asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"With me." Deeks replied without thought. Where else did G think she would be spending the night? On the couch?

"But what about G? He needs to sleep with you too." Alayna piped up making Deeks turn to her blinking his eyes at her words. What?

"He does? Why, pumpkin?" He asked evenly, trying not to panic at her words or what she could mean by them. Though he was trying to work out where she had gotten this idea from. Because it certainly hadn't been from him.

"Because he is hurt. And he told me this morning that when either of us get hurt we sleep with you until we're better." Alayna replied a frown starting to form on her face. Surely her daddy knew this, so why was he questioning her? Was G wrong when he had told her her daddy would be okay with her going to him when she was hurt next time? But he had said he was fine and G wouldn't lie… but then why-

"Did he now?" Deeks responded raising his eyebrow at Callen who gave him a look saying he would explain later. Right now they needed to make sure Deeks confirmed his words to Allie first, before she could start worrying. At that Deeks turned to his daughter with a big smile on his face and continued. "That seems perfectly reasonable to me. And I'm sure my bed is big enough for all three of us."

And hearing that Alayna smiled up at the two men with her, excited by the idea of sharing the bed with both of them that evening. It would like sleeping with two parents, and that was something she had never done. She couldn't wait to experience something other children took for granted.

* * *

When bed time rolled round, both Callen and Deeks tucked Alayna into the big double bed, making sure she lay in the middle. There was room for the both of them on either side of her, and that was how they sat while she had her story. Deeks doing the reading while Callen cuddled the girl to his side and listened. Once done, they both gave her a kiss goodnight, and turned out the light, before making their way to the livingroom.

"So you sleep with me when your hurt do you?" Deeks asked once they were settled down on the couch with a beer in hand.

"Well, I could sleep with you at other times too, if you'd like." Callen suggested with a smirk before explaining how Alayna had caught him coming out of Marty's room that morning. And Deeks well he found it highly entertaining that his daughter had the power to make the great undercover specialist G Callen not be able to lie. Though he did think to himself that he would be happy to have G sleeping with him anytime he liked.

* * *

When they finally made their way to bed, they both climbed in either side of the little girl, both automatically turning to wrap their arms around her waist. And if they ended up holding hands across her, neither felt the need to worry about that. Just as neither felt the need to question how their other arms wrapped around her head and end with their hands in the others hair, stroking it softly as they both feel into a deep, peaceful, happy slumber. Both with wide smiles on their lips at having the family all together for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Lic. Lu, Clara Who 123, Petunia3116, LKK (Guest) and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke the next morning to the feel of someone teasing the hair on top of his head, and the fingers which were interlaced with his own, gently stroking over the skin on the back of his hand. He couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly who it that was doing both. This felt right and wonderful. To wake to G's gentle touches, while they both had their arms around his daughter keeping her safe. It was the family he had always wanted, but never expected to have with the man currently sharing his bed. Opening his eyes Deeks found himself staring into the ice blue of the older mans, though now they were filled with warmth, and dare he say it, love? Deeks hoped so, because he knew he was fast losing his heart to the man who had opened his home and life to him and his daughter.

"Morning." Callen said quietly, not wanting to wake Alayna just yet. Wanting to have a few moments alone with her dad. Wanted to be able to watch him come awake with a smile as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning." Deeks replied using the thumb of the arm lying around his daughters head to run over Callen's short hair. He loved the feel of it, how that for all it looked tough, it was so soft. It was just like the man it belonged to. The prefect reflection of G.

They both lay there then, not saying a word as they both gently played with each other's hair and stared into each other's eyes. They had no need for words, and the silence wrapped them in the warm cocoon of peaceful bliss, giving the illusion that they were the only ones in the world. Or it did until it was broken.

"Morning daddy, G." Came a happy voice from between them, causing them both to turn their eyes to the girl lying there who was smiling up at them. The girl who had removed her hands from under the covers to place on top of their joined ones that were lying across her.

"Morning, angel." Deeks responded, pulling his fingers from G's so he could wrap them around one of his daughter's hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't seem to be worried about waking to find him and G holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Maybe she wasn't so against the idea of them together as they thought, or more likely she hadn't even noticed he corrected when she spoke once more.

"Do you think the paint in dry now?" Alayna asked her eyes going wide in hope as she stared up at her father, and then G. She really wanted to rearrange her room, to find homes for all the new toys her daddy had brought her, not to mention putting up the stickers of animals they had brought when they got the paint.

"Probably, why don't you go and see while G and I get up and get breakfast sorted?" Deeks suggested his smile widening at the hope in her eyes. If he could make her look like this every day for the rest of his life he would be the happiest man in the world.

"Okay." Alayna agreed, quickly springing up and bouncing her way down to the end of the bed where she slipped off and ran from the room, not even giving a backward glance to the men she left behind.

As soon as she had gone, Deeks turned back to G, and closing the distance between them he gave him a kiss good morning. He had no idea when he would get another chance to do so, and he really wanted to. Wanted the chance to express some of the feelings he had woken up with.

And Callen was more than happy to return the affection, even if it was only a brief meeting of lips, neither knowing how long Alayna would be gone. They might be able to play off the holding hands thing, but it would be a lot harder to explain to her why she caught them kissing. That was a conversation Callen was not ready to have, not the least because he still was unsure of how long this would last. Of how long he would have Marty in his life in this way. Of how long it would be before Kensi returned and took him away from him. But no, don't think that. He needed to enjoy the time he had with the Deeks family as much as he could. Make as many memories as he could, before they left him.

When Deeks pulled away he was completely unaware of the thoughts going through the other man's head, all he knew was he was happier than he could ever remember being. With that in mind he smiled down at the man now lying on his back in his bed. There were sooo many ways he wanted to pass the morning right then, but there was only one way he could. So with a sigh and putting all thoughts of a naked G firmly from his mind he spoke. "I'll get breakfast, why don't you jump in the shower?"

"Sounds good." Callen agreed, though he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips as he pulled Deeks down for one more kiss. He had watched the ideas flitter through the younger man's mind as he stared down at him, and they were ideas he very much wanted to explore. But he, like Marty, knew they could not do them now. So separating their lips before things became heated, he slid from under Marty, climbing out of bed in one smooth action. And as he made his way to the door, he was aware of the pair of eyes that followed his every movement. But he was fine with that, more than fine.

* * *

Breakfast was a happy family affair, followed with Deeks and Callen becoming Alayna's moving lackeys, as she directed them to place her furniture and things exactly where she wanted them in her room. They were more than happy to comply, letting her boss them around without thought.

They finished just in time to grab an early lunch before they all climbed into Callen's car to make the trip out to Pendleton. They had a nanny to meet after all. Needed to see if she would fit in with the family they were building.

* * *

Clare Middleton stood by the park on Pendleton base, waiting for the arrival of NCIS special agent G Callen, LAPD detective Martin Deeks and his daughter Alayna Casey-Deeks. She wasn't sure what to expect from the family she was about to meet. They certainly weren't your run of the mill military family after all. She knew the situation, agent Callen having briefed her on the phone, but what she didn't understand was what his relationship with the Deeks' was. Oh she understood the concept of a tight knit unit who lived and worked together, she had been a marine after all. But even she knew that none of her brothers and sisters in arms would have done what he had. Of course they would have allowed her and the child to stay temporarily, but from the conversation she had had with the man she got the impression that the Deeks' were more permanent residents in Callen's home. I mean he had discussed how he was getting the garage converted for her to live in if they all decided she was the best one for the job. That was not normal, and yet the way he said it, made you think that maybe it should be. What was it that caused him to behave in such a way?

She was pulled from these thoughts by a couple walking towards her down the street. They were both men, one with shaggy hair which made it clear he had never been anywhere near military service. The other looked the part, but his body langue was full of mixed signals and contradictions. It did not take a genius to realise these were the men she was waiting for. It was then her eyes went to the figure walking between them, holding both their hands as they swung her up high. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips as she heard the squeal of delight the little girl gave as her feet left the ground. And watching them as they made their way towards her she found everything in her mind falling into place. Because it took only that one look to understand the reasoning behind agent Callen's actions. This was his family, it really was that simple.

"Agent Callen, Detective Deeks." She greeted them with a nod before crouching down in front of the girl who it seemed was trying to hide behind her father's leg, though she was still holding agent Callen's hand, almost as if she was trying to pull him behind her dad as well. As if the detective was the one she decided that was most able to protect them. "You must be Alayna. Hi, I'm Clare." She continued with a gentle smile in the hopes it would help break through the girl's shyness.

"Hi." Alayna replied quietly. She had known they were meeting the woman that G and her daddy wanted to look after her, but she had expected someone older, like the neighbour she used to stay with. This lady surprised her, though she did seem to have a nice smile.

"Do you want to go play on the climbing frame?" Clare asked Alayna not taking her eyes from the little girl, even when she turned hers up to the two men holding her hands.

"They have monkey bars?" Deeks asked his eyes sparkling with interest as Callen shook his head at him, though he did smile as he understood exactly what the younger man was doing.

"They do." Clare replied looking up and him with a chuckle as she saw the look on his face, as well as the quick one he shared with agent Callen.

"Then I'm in. G, want to come swing on the monkey bars with me?" Deeks asked the man beside him, with an almost challenging look.

"I prefer the swings." Callen responded dryly, his voice laced with humour. He didn't doubt for a minute that Marty would indeed be up on the monkey bars the minute they entered the park, just as he knew he would make sure his daughter was at his side as he did so. At that thought he turned his eyes to the girl between them. "What about you, Allie, which is your favourite?"

"I like the slide." Alayna replied smiling up at him, making G take note to see if he could get a slide for his backyard. There was more than enough space for one he was sure. He would ask Sam about it at work on Monday, he would know where best to get one.

"I like the slide to." Clare interjected in a whispered tone of voice, as if she was sharing a secret with the little girl that the men were not meant to hear. "Shall we go on it?" She asked standing up, though she didn't hold out her hand for the girl to take. She didn't think she was ready to let go of either to the two men at her side right then. But that was good, the way it was supposed to be. They were her parents after all, she was just the nanny.

At that Alayna nodded, smiling at the woman before starting to walk, pulling her daddy and G along with her. She wanted to get to the park now she knew that they would all be playing. She wasn't ready to be left alone with Clare, but she did like her.

With that the four of them made their way to the park. It started off quite sedate, with Alayna playing on the slide and Deeks catching her as she reached the bottom, swinging her up round his heads as he did so making her laugh out loud and forget that there was a stranger with them.

Clare and Callen stood back a step, letting father and daughter play while they talked in quite voices.

"Clare Middleton, any relation to the admiral?" Callen asked the question he already knew the answer to. But he wondered if she would admit to it. He wanted to know what her relationship with her own father was. It would be instrumental in helping Alayna and Marty's own. She would be spending almost every day with the girl after all.

"He's my father." Clare replied without thought. She knew some would try to pretend they did not have such an influential parent, but she saw no reason to. She loved her dad and he loved her, and she didn't care who knew it.

"He's a good man." Callen responded with a nod and a smile. That was the right answer in his books.

"He is. He speaks highly of you too." Clare answered, subtly letting him know she had also done her homework on the people she would be living with. Had also asked around about him to the people in the know.

That sentence was followed by silence as Callen wasn't sure what to say to that. He had no idea how an admiral had even heard his name, though he could take a guess at that one. One word, five letters, little woman who controlled his world. Yep that sounded about right.

The silence was broken by Clare turning to him, taking a step closer and lowering her voice even more. "Agent Callen-"

"Call me G." he interrupted. If she was going to be living with them then he wasn't agent Callen to her.

"G," Clare corrected before continuing on with what she had wanted to say. Had wanted to make sure he knew before the decision for her to move in with his family went any further along. "I just want to say that I fully support what you are doing for Alayna. It can't be easy, having a child suddenly joining your family. I know many relationships which have not lasted through such a change."

"You think Marty and I are in a relationship?" Callen asked his eyebrow raising at that one. She had only just met them, and he knew full well that Hetty would not have let anyone believe that was the situation between him and the younger man. So where did she get that idea from?

"Are you not?" Clare asked frowning. She had been so sure when she had seen them together. Been so sure when they exchanged at look over the top of their daughter's head. How could they look at each other the way they did, and not be in a relationship?

At that G debated with himself for half a minute. He wanted to refuse her suggestion, but she was going to be living with them. She would no doubt see things that Alayna did not notice. Not to mention things that happened when the girl was asleep. He had to give her something, but he couldn't' say he and Marty were in a relationship. Because they hadn't really discussed what they were to each other. Therefore he gave her the only answer he felt he could. "It's complicated."

"But you care for him." Clare clarified wanting to make sure she wasn't seeing things that weren't there. Wanted to make sure that the measure she had gotten of this man upon first meeting was the correct one.

"I do." Callen agreed, his eyes turning towards the man they were discussing without thought. A smile appearing on his face as he watched him swing Alayna up and then pull her down so they could rub noses together. They looked so adorable like that.

"And he cares for you." Clare replied watching him smile as well as the scene playing out in front of them. It was clear in that one look how much he cared for not just the man he had welcomed into his home, but his daughter as well.

"It's not that simple." Callen sighed with a shake of his head. If only it was.

"No one ever said love was easy, but it's worth it, in the end." Clare answered with a shrug. If they wanted it enough, she was sure they could make it work. They were already a family after all, it really wouldn't take much more to make it complete.

Her words caused Callen to raise his eyebrow as he turned his eyes back to her. They sounded so much like something Hetty would say he couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at them. He liked her, would enjoy having her around. She would be a good influence for Alayna. "I think you'll fit into our family very well, Clare Middleton."

"Thank you." Clare smiled shyly as she suddenly realised just how private a conversation she had been having with the man who had yet of offer her the job of nanny. She was pretty sure that it wasn't the best interview technique, but luckily G didn't seem to mind.

"Don't say anything about Marty and me to Allie. She's not yet ready to know." Callen replied in a low tone though his eyes pierced through her at his words. Making her realise that this was not a request but an order. With a nod of her head she gave her word, and as she watched him walk towards the other two she couldn't help but think of what he had said. Couldn't help but realise that he was not yet ready to tell. He hadn't been lying when he said it was complicated had he?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Clara Who 123, Petunia3116, Lic. Lu, Guest, heyjode and elsje1967 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen and the Deeks' returned home, all tired out after the excitement they had had at the park and the burgers they had had for dinner on the way home. The most memorable part for G was when Deeks had persuaded Allie to join him on the monkey bars. Watching him hang one handed as he showed her how to do it had been a slight. Just as how Allie had refused to go on them unless he, G Callen, had been standing beneath her, ready to catch her if she fell had caused a lump to form in his throat. The idea that she trusted him so much, it warmed his heart in a way he hadn't even known if could feel.

But now they were home, and they needed to work out the logistics for the soon to be newest resident of their home. Basically they needed to work out where Clare was going to be staying while they waited for the builder to finish the garage.

"So I guess, we'll need to go bed shopping tomorrow." He said to Deeks as he shut the door behind him.

"Huh? Why?" Deeks asked confused by this sentence. Why did they need to buy a bed?

"Well we can't expect Clare to sleep on the floor in my room, can we?" Callen asked with a chuckle as he saw understanding dawning in the other man's eyes.

"But if she is sleeping in your room, where are you going to sleep, G?" asked Alayna with a frown on her face as she joined the conversation. She knew they were having the garage made into a room for Clare, and she understood it wouldn't be ready by the next weekend when she was moving in. But that didn't explain to her why G was giving her his room.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Allie. Don't worry." Came Callen's response, smiling down at the little girl. He expected his words to clear the frown from her face, but it did not.

"Sleeping on the couch isn't good." Alayna answered still worried about G. She was thinking of maybe offering him her bed, but she didn't think he would fit in it. It was not made for grown men after all.

"I agree, munchkin. I therefore propose G share my bed. What do you think of that solution?" Deeks interrupted causally, looking at his daughter rather than the other man in the room. He needed to know how Allie would feel about him and G sharing a bed, especially as he planned on them doing so for the rest of their lives. He needed her to start thinking of this as normal. That he and G together was a good thing.

Alayna thought about it for a moment. Her daddy's bed was big enough for both of them, they had already proved that when they all shard it the previous night. Yes, that was the perfect solution. "I like it."

"Yeah, so do I. G?" Deeks asked though his reasoning for liking it was very different to his daughters. Mainly due to that fact it was because he got to send the night with G in his arms, without having to worry about being caught by his daughter.

"Who am I to argue with you two?" Callen replied with a roll of his eyes, though Deeks could see that he was more than happy with the sleeping arrangements he and Allie had come up with. In fact Deeks got the impression that even if G had being 'sleeping on the couch' he would have passed most of the night in bed with him.

"Can I go to bed now?" Alayna asked into the quiet that followed the conversation. In her mind it was all sorted out now, and she wanted to sleep in her newly decorated room. Wanted to wake up to the animal stickers on her new green walls.

"Sure, sweetheart. Let's go get you ready." Deeks replied shaking his head as he watched her rush out of the room at his words. He had never known a kid who was keen on going to bed before, he certainly hadn't been. But hey, if that was what she wanted, then that was what she was gonna get.

* * *

Later that night when they were both lying in Deeks' bed - they had decided they might as well start getting used to the idea of sharing now, and that was the only reason, honest - Callen raised the conversation he had had earlier with the lady who was to become their nanny.

"Clare knows about us."

"Okay. That's a good thing, though. Right?" Deeks replied turning on his side and using his elbow and hand to prop his head up so he could look into the other man's eyes as he lay on his back beside him.

"She asked if we were in a relationship." Callen continued not breaking eye contact as he did so. He wanted to see how Marty would take that information. Wanted to see what it was he thought they were to each other. To try and see what Marty believed he meant to him.

"What did you say?" Deeks asked rather than addressing Callen's unasked question. He wasn't going to say anything until he knew what it was G wanted. Because while he knew what he felt, this was the first time they had really tried to define what was between them. He needed to know if Callen and he were on the same page as he had assumed they were.

"That it was complicated." Callen replied honestly. It was nothing more than the truth in his mind.

"Don't you want to be in a relationship?" Deeks asked, his tone was curious, as he did his best to hide any hurt from his words. He had thought that was what they had both wanted from this… development.

"It's not that simple. There are a lot of things that we need to consider." Callen replied raising his hand so he could stroke Marty's jaw. Wanting to show him that he did want to be with him. That he did want what they could have together. Wanting to show that if there was nothing else his answer would be a definite yes.

"Are there? I know I want to be with you. This, us, you, me and Allie, this is my family. I don't want anyone else. This is what I want for the rest of my life. I thought you felt the same." Deeks responded staring deeply into Callen's eyes as he did bared his heart and soul to him. As he told him what he had thought the other man had already known. But obviously he needed to hear the words spoken out loud.

"I do." Callen answered, cupping the hand which was still on Deeks cheek with more pressure. Hoping that through his actions he could show how much he meant his words.

"But?" Deeks asked hearing the unsaid word as clear as day. There was something holding G back, and he wanted to know what it was. Needed to know why he was unsure about them being together. Needed to know so they could fix it. Because this was what he wanted, for the rest of his life.

"How can you be sure?" Callen asked quietly, putting voice to the niggling at the back of his mind. The worry which he tried his best to ignore as much as he could.

"What is that's really on your mind, G?" Deeks asked knowing there was something G wasn't saying with those words. Because he had just told him this was what he wanted, how could he question how sure he was about that? He meant every word.

At that Callen took a deep breath. It seemed he was going to have to give that niggle its name.

"What about when Kensi comes home?" He asked quietly.

Those words caused everything to come clear in Deeks' mind. G was worried about Kensi. I mean he had to understand that, the guy had watched the romance between him and his partner development over the last five years. But everything had changed now. He had hoped when they had spoken about her before he had answered G's fears on this account, but it seemed he hadn't. Because while sure, he did love Kens, he couldn't see a life with her. Not anymore. Not now he had Alayna to care for. He knew she would never be able to take the role his daughter needed her to be in his life, and he knew that between the two of them, Kensi didn't stand a chance. Alayna would always win. But he also knew he couldn't tell G that. He didn't want him to think that he was second choice to his partner. Didn't want him to think he had chosen him because he had taken Alayna in as well. Because that wasn't true. It wasn't a case of G over Kensi, or a case of who would be best for his daughter. It was more that becoming a father had changed him. It had changed what he wanted from a lover. It was more how the situation had changed him in a way that while he loved Kensi, he no longer saw himself as being in love with her. In fact if he was in love with anyone, it would be the man at his side right now. With that thought he raised his own hand so that it was mirroring the one Callen had upon his cheek and he spoke.

"It will change nothing. I'm with you, and only you. I … I love you, G."

Callen heard the words, he saw the sincerity in Marty's eyes. He knew he believed what he was saying with everything he was. But he still had no idea what to do with those words. Because he knew, as soon as Marty had said them, that he felt the same. But he wasn't ready to say it. Wasn't ready to accept that no matter how much Marty might say it now, believe it now, he couldn't accept that it would still hold true when Kensi returned. Couldn't let his heart go and give it to the younger man, couldn't let himself believe in a permanent future with Marty. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the pain when it was all taken away from him. And to say it out loud would make it real, and he was definitely not ready for reality. Therefore he did the only thing he could to show his feelings. He kissed the younger man deeply, with an undiluted passion that would take them both into the territory they had shied away from in the past. Committing himself to Marty completely with his actions, giving himself to the younger man without thought.

And Deeks, well, he was more than happy to cement what he saw as the rest of his life, by making love with the older man. G was all he wanted, all he would ever want, and nothing would ever change that in his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank MythNephthys, Lic. Lu and Clara Who 123** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry for the long wait. I had a block when it came to this story as I was thinking it was almost done and I was seeing the ending. But I finally realised that there was more to tell in the middle before I got to that, and that was why I couldn't work out how to write this chapter. Anyway I hope you like what I have done.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The next few days past much as those before it had. With Callen returning to work on Monday and Deeks staying at home with Alayna, though he did start to go through the boxes in the garage that had come from Alayna's mom's home. They needed to clear the space to let the workmen start towards the end of the week. Most of the things he found ended up going to goodwill, after all what need did any of them have for women's clothing? But he made sure to keep some stuff for Allie to remember her mom by as she grew older. And he kept all the photos and personal things he found. He did not want to erase Lauren's memory after all.

Callen for his part had spent the days thinking. He had suddenly realised that this time next week Marty would be back at work, back in the office with him and Sam, and he was starting to get worried. Though not for the reason he probably should have been. No, in fact the question of how his developing relationship with the younger man would affect his work never once entered his head. No instead he was worrying about Allie. Sure she would have Clare to look after her, and he trusted her to do a good job. But he knew that there would be times when he and Marty would need to go away for work, be it undercover or abroad, and in those times he didn't want to leave the girl he loved with all his heart, with only one person to watch out for her. No he needed to give Allie a network of people who he could trust her care to. He needed it if not for her safety, then for his own peace of mind. It was the only way he knew he would be able to do what he needed to do. And so, being who he was, he had come up with a plan. The only question was, would Marty go along with his idea? He hoped so, and if not, he was sure he would be able to persuade the other man. He had to. He needed this. He needed to know that Allie would be okay, no matter what happened to either of them. Therefore Wednesday night, once he had the plan settled in his mind, he decided to present it to Marty.

Deeks had finally finished going through all the boxes, and just in time to. The builder would start work the next day. He was tired and he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the couch and curl up in the arms of the man he loved, with a beer in hand. And that was exactly what he intended to do now he had gotten his daughter settled for the night.

"Oh, I never knew I could be this tired." He moaned as he slumped down, leaning his head on G's shoulder and staring up him with his big puppy dog eyes, hoping to gain some sympathy from the other man. But all G's did was chuckle at his overblown dramatics.

"Just wait until work. It will be ten times harder." Callen said smiling as he stared into the eyes that caused such feeling inside him. Eyes which caused his heart to swell with the love he felt for Marty.

"Really? You don't think my wonderful team leader is gonna go easy on me then?" Deeks asked cheekily while batting his eyelids in a flirtatious manner, enjoying the relaxed banter he and G shared of an evening.

"Definitely not. He can't go showing favouritism now can he?" Callen responded dryly as he shrugged, causing Deeks head to dislodge from his should and the other man the move so he was leaning back against the couch.

"Are you sure?" Deeks asked his eyes still on G's even if the only contact between the two of them now was where their sides pressed against each other.

"Very." Callen replied without thought. There was no way he was gonna treat Marty any different when they returned to work, but he also knew that Marty would not expect him to. In fact he was pretty sure that if he tired he would be the first one to ream him out about it. So no, when Deeks returned to work everything would be as it had always been. In Callen's mind at least.

"Shame." Deeks sighed in fake remorse, though the sunny smile that broke across his lips did somewhat ruin the imagine he was trying to portray.

"Speaking of when you return to work. I've been thinking-" Callen started to say, this was the perfect opening to the plan he had concocted.

"You sure that's a good idea, G?" Deeks interrupted cheekily sniggering to himself at the glare his words received from the man he loved.

"I was thinking that Clare was going to need a support network, for when we go undercover or have to go away for a case. I don't want her and Allie to be alone with no one to turn to… just in case." Callen said, refusing to address Marty's cheeky comment.

At those words Deeks sat up straight, his eyes moving to stare in front of him, not that he was looking at anything. No. He was in fact, finding it hard to breath. The idea of going away of leaving Allie, of not being there for her, it hadn't really crossed his mind that he might have to do that. But of course he would, that was his job. He was an undercover cop. He sometimes spent months working on a case, away from all those he loved. He could be away from Allie for months. The idea caused an almost physical pain in his chest as he was hit by the realisation. One that was quickly followed by another. He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to leave Allie alone. But how could he not? It was his job for god's sake, he couldn't very well quit to be a full time father. But he also knew he couldn't just leave… he couldn't go undercover knowing that he would have no way of contacting Allie. How the hell did Sam do it? It was something he Marty Deeks had never considered before now, but he was now looking at the world differently. He had daughter, someone who depended on him completely. Everything was different now. What the hell was he going to do?

"Marty? Are you okay?" Callen asked as he noticed the elevated breathing from the younger man. He moved so he could rub slow circles on his back as he did Allie when she woke from nightmare. Offering the only comfort he could give the man he loved.

"G… I can't… I…" Deeks stammered out as the emotions swirled inside him. They were the only words he could get out.

"Marty. Breathe. I have a plan." Callen replied gently and at his words Deeks turned to him with a look in his eyes which had such hope and belief in him it almost took Callen's own breath away. But now as not the time.

"I was thinking we could introduce Clare and Allie to Hetty. She would keep an eye on them both for us, be a go between." Callen continued, explaining part of his idea.

"Hetty?" Deeks asked finding himself suddenly able to pull air in in a rush. Hetty. She would never let anything happen to his daughter. He trusted Hetty with his life, he trusted her with his daughter. "Hetty." He said again nodding his head as he did so.

"And Michelle." Callen responded when he realised that his first suggestion had caused Marty to calm down. He hoped this one would do even more.

"Why?" Deeks asked. Sure he liked Michelle. She was good people. The way she had filled the freezer for them… Yeah he liked her, but he didn't see how she could help his daughter or his soon-to-be nanny.

"She is former CIA, Marty. And she has Kam. Not to mention she knows what it's like to have the ones you love working undercover." Callen explained realising that in his worry Marty had forgotten Michelle wasn't just a mom, but a woman to be reckoned with, not to mention being Sam's wife. He knew if he asked her she would do everything in her power to make sure Allie was safe, just as he did for Sam each and every day they worked together.

"Okay." Deeks agreed nodding once more. It would be good for Allie to have a friend whose dad was also working away. And while Kam was older than his daughter, he didn't think that would be a major problem. Sam's girl was a kind, funny little thing. Yeah it would be good for Allie to get to know her and Michelle, not to mention Clare would have someone to call if she ever needed help or advice. Yeah, G was right. They were both a good call.

"Good. I was thinking we could invite them round for dinner Saturday? Maybe you could cook?" Callen suggested a smirking coming onto his lips at how Marty rolled his eyes at his suggestion. Well it wasn't like he himself could do the cooking now was it? Not if they wanted to actually eat the food anyway.

"Fine you invite them, I'll sort dinner." Deeks agreed before leaning back on the couch, moving so he was snuggled up in G's arms. And even though the rest of the evening past in peaceful conversation and a relaxed atmosphere, Deeks couldn't stop hearing the small voice at the back of his head which gave words to his fears. To the idea that something could happen to him and he would leave his daughter with no one. And as he sat there, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved, he knew that before he returned to work, he was going to have to do something to silence it. Because if he didn't that voice alone could cause his own downfall. He couldn't be questioning his every move, worrying about what it would do for his daughter, not while he was out in the field and G and Sam would be counting on him. He just needed to find a way to silence it. And he would, he had four more days in which to come up with a solution. That was more than enough time he was sure. It had to be.

* * *

That was why, Friday afternoon while Clare had taken Alayna to the park, Deeks sat at his computer typing away before emailing his document to his friend. He needed another lawyers eyes to look over what he had written. Needed to make sure that it was legally binding. Because there was no way he would leave his daughter with no one, and as he thought about it, he realised there really was only one other he could trust to care of her. And he was the one who he already shared the responsibility of parenthood with, though how G would feel when he saw the will Deeks had just written he had no idea. But he had needed to do it, and when the document came back from his friend telling him it was sound, for the first time since he spoke to G, Deeks found the voice in his head was silent. Yeah, this was what he needed to do. To make sure that in the event of his death, nothing would stand in the way of his daughter still having the loving home they had both found with G.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my dears. Happy new year to you all. I would like to thank Clara Who 123 and Lic. Lu** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Saturday morning dawn bright, if not a little cold. Well as cold as it could get in LA anyway. It was cold enough for Deeks to insist he was gonna need his scarf and gloves when they went out that morning, though that sentence just caused Callen to roll his eyes at him. Because really? This wasn't cold. In fact this was nowhere near the definition of cold. Hmm, maybe he should send Deeks to experience a Russian winter. Then he would know what cold really was. But be that as it may, Callen manfully refrained from mentioning any of this as he helped Allie with her coat.

That morning they were taking Clare around the neighbourhood, with the aim to introduce her to those who lived there. Or at least Deeks was going to. Callen for his part didn't actually know anyone who lived around him. He had intentionally made it a point not to get involved with any of them, well apart from old lady across the street who always enticed him in with cookies. But it seemed all that was about to change. He guessed that now Alayna lived with them, he was going to have to get to know others. He also couldn't quite believe that in the two weeks Marty had been there he had gotten to know everyone in practically a two block radius, and heard every bit of gossip going. Or maybe he could. He was Deeks after all.

Walking down the street, Deeks kept up a running commentary for both Clare and Callen, letting them know who lived where and what they did, as well as anything else he knew. And all the while he didn't even think as he and Callen swung Allie who was once more walking in-between them, holding both their hands. The walk ended at the park, where both Clare and Deeks ended up joining Alayna on the apparatus, though Callen choose to sensibly sit it out. To watch from the side-lines and chuckle as Deeks made a fool of himself and in doing so gained screaks of laughter from his daughter. He really was an amazing father, how he had managed to help her settle into a completely different life in just two weeks. Helped bring her out of her shell and be the happy little girl she deserved to be.

* * *

That afternoon, after the four had returned from the park and had lunch, they waited for their visitors to arrive. Callen and Deeks had explained as best they could who was coming to Allie, though they both felt that no real words could describe the little woman who was there boss. But they had done their best so that she wouldn't be scared when she met her, Sam, Michelle or Kam. At least they hoped she wouldn't be. Finally a knock came on the door, and Callen quickly moved to open it.

"Hetty. Come in." He said, when he opened it to reveal the woman on the other side.

"Thank you, Mr Callen. Mr Deeks, good to see you, and you Miss Middleton. And this must be Alayna. It is a great pleasure to meet you, my dear." She said moving into the room and smiling at the little girl who was holding her daddy's hand firmly in her own.

"And you, Hetty." Alayna replied after a quick look up at her daddy to see him smiling and nodding in encouragement.

Hetty smiled at her words, taking a good look at the little girl. She really did have her father's hair, and as she looked at her face she realised something else she had in common with him. It seemed some of the Deeks' facial expressions were inherited. Who could have guessed? With that in mind she spoke in a gentle voice to the girl in front of her. "What is it? You look like your father when he has something on his mind."

"Umm, well, you're really short." Alayna replied going red when she heard a snort coming from G at her words. She was pretty sure she shouldn't have said that, but… well it was the truth.

At that Deeks eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe Allie had just said that to his boss. Oh this was so no going to go well. "Allie you can't-" he started to say, but before he could reprimand her he was interrupted by Hetty herself.

"Hush. It is nothing more than Mr Callen said to me when I first met him." Hetty interrupted, having chuckled herself at the words. It seemed she was taking after both the men looking after her.

"Wait! You did?" Deeks asked turning to the other man with disbelief in his eyes. What the hell could have induced G to say that to Hetty?

"Well I was fifteen at the time." Callen replied with a shrug. He decided his age was a good enough reason as any for what he had said to the woman who had become more of a mom to him than anyone else in his life. And he decided to neglect to mention he was a slightly unruly teenager. Some things were best forgotten in his mind.

"Seriously?" Deeks spluttered. What? I mean seriously, what? How had G and Hetty known each other when he was fifteen? Though thinking about it, it did explain the closeness between the two.

"Yes. Mr Callen lived with me until he was eighteen." Hetty answered in a serene voice, though she was enjoying the looks of astonishment that were crossing Mr Deeks face. It seemed Mr Callen had been keeping that bit of information from his new family. Well not any more.

"Well you learn something new every day don't you?" Deeks muttered shaking his head, chuckling to himself as he did so. What other surprises was he going to find out that day, huh?

"Indeed. Alayna I hear you have decorated your room, I would love to see it, if you wish to show it to me?" Hetty responded turning her attention back to the girl she had come to meet. The girl whom she hoped to be able to call family one day. She knew why Callen had invited her over, knew he wanted her to keep an eye on the child he was starting to think of as his own daughter, and she couldn't be happier about it.

At that question Alayna turned to look at her daddy once more for reassurance, and when he nodded and smiled at her in the way she liked the most she knew it was okay to do as the little lady had suggested. Therefore letting go of her daddy's hand she took up Clare's and she pulled her with her as she made her way towards her room. She didn't want to be alone with Hetty, not yet, she did not know her after all. And she liked Clare. She gave funny voices to all her toys.

"You seriously lived with Hetty for three years?" Deeks asked turning to G as soon as the three females had left the room.

"Yep." Callen replied with a smirk at the incredulous look that this seemed to cause to appear on Marty's face. Was it really so unbelievable?

"Well I guess that explains a lot of things." Deeks responded. He was already picturing Hetty training G in the art of being a spy as a kid. No doubt she had an obstacle course in her garden that she made him complete every morning before school. Oh now that idea was funny, hmm maybe they should get one for Alayna? Then he could try it out too.

Callen watched the twinkle appear in Marty's eyes as thoughts and ideas went through his mind and he had to ask "do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Deeks agreed with a shrug and a cheeky smile.

At that Callen rolled his eyes, moving as if to follow the other three towards Allies room, but before he could take more than one step Marty reached out to grab his hand and halt his forward momentum. Turning Callen raised his eyebrow at the younger man in silent question. Wondering what it was that had caused Marty to stop him. That was answered by Deeks taking a step towards him and resting his hand against his cheek, before pulling him closer so he could place a soft and gentle kiss on G's lips. Kissing him to show how much he loved him, to show how much he wanted to be with him, and to show that he didn't care that Hetty was just down the corridor in their home. It was still their home, and they were still them. He wanted G to remember that, that no matter what while their friends were there they were still a them.

"Come on, we'd best go keep an eye on Allie." Callen said when their lips parted, though he did squeeze Deeks hand before letting go, letting him know he heard and understood what Marty hadn't said. And that he was okay with that, more than okay with Hetty knowing what they were now to each other. In fact Callen was very sure that they wouldn't be able to hide it from her even if they tried. She saw everything after all.

"Are you sure we don't need to keep an eye on Hetty?" Deeks asked cheekily as they made their way down the corridor, though Callen sensibly decided to refrain from answering that one.

* * *

Hetty was sitting on Alayna's bed, making the acquaintance of Fred when she felt eyes upon her. Looking up she found Callen and Deeks both standing in the doorway watching her. They were leaning against opposite doorframes, but that still brought them extremely close to each other, their shoulders touching. She wondered if they realised what their current position told her without a word being spoken. Wondered if they knew how their ease in each other's presence, and how their lack of care when standing so close, told her about what exactly had changed in their relationship. It was not an outcome she had expected when she had decided to involve Callen in Alayna's life, though she knew it was one she should have considered. It was just she had never really considered the idea of the two men in front of her as a couple. She had been convinced that Deeks loved Kensi, so really it had never crossed her mind. But looking at them now, as they watched their daughter with love shining in their eyes she knew it was the best possible outcome. There would be no reprimanding from her, though she would have to prepare for the fallout accordingly. But she could do that, it was what she did best after all. Plan for what was to come. And she was more than happy to see that Callen had finally found himself the perfect family.

Turning her mind away from the plans she would need to make and future repercussions of her meddling, she instead concentrated on all the toys she was being introduced to. Very politely she had to add, Alayna had wonderful manners for one so young.

Callen watched with a fond smile on his lips as Hetty nodded and greeted each of the toys handed to her. He knew she would be committing each and every one of them to memory, because that was who she was. She wanted to be in Allie's life, and she would do everything in her power to make sure that that wish was returned. He could already see her with Allie on her knee reading her stories from one of the books in her extensive library, introducing her to the joys of Greek myths and other legends.

He was pulled out of these thoughts by a knock sounding on the door, as such he twisted his body towards the corridor, placing a hand on Deeks shoulder to stop him moving before going to answer it.

"Hey Sam, where are Michelle and Kam?" He asked when he opened the door to find only his partner there to be greeted.

"Kam has an extra rehearsal for her dance recital. They'll come along once they're done." Sam responded making his way into the house and looking round the empty room. "So where's the miniature Deeks then?" he asked, and while Sam wouldn't admit it, he was dying to see the girl who had turned his partners life upside down. The girl who seemed to have caught his heart. Oh yeah, he wanted to meet the Deeks who had made G Callen fall in love with them.

"In her room with Hetty and Clare. Come on." Callen replied moving down the corridor, the sound of voices drifting towards them.

* * *

"I hope you have settled well into your room, Clare." Hetty said smiling at the woman she had recommended to join her boy's new family. She was glad to see how well she was getting on with Alayna, and glad of the relaxed atmosphere she had felt when she entered the house. It seemed the four living here were very happy together.

"Well it's actually Callen's room, but I'm happy there until the garage is finished." Clare replied, not wanting to let this woman know the truth of the relationship between her employers. She had no idea who knew what so decided it would be best to air on the side of caution. Always best when dealing with anyone who had connection to the military even if don't ask don't tell was no longer in existence.

"G, you back to sleeping on the couch, huh?" Sam chuckled as he heard those words, coming to stand in the doorway, Deeks moving into the room so he could fit as well.

"No. G sleeps with daddy." Came the innocent voice of Alayna, before anyone else could think of what to say. Her words caused all eyes to fly to where Deeks and Callen were standing, caused Deeks to look in alarm at G, and the other to look resigned.

No one said anything for a heartbeat, as the words sunk in, but then Sam interrupted the silence. "Hey G. I fancy a coffee. How about we go make one?" He said with a hard edge to his tone. He and his partner seriously needed to have a conversation if what the kid had just said was true. If what she had just implied was what he suspected it was. But he also knew he couldn't have it in front of Alayna. He didn't want to upset her.

"Sure. Hetty, want a tea?" Callen agreed quickly, knowing it was best to have this out without an audience. He had meant to tell Sam what was going on between him and Marty, but, it had never seemed the right time. And to be honest, he had forgotten all about the implications for the team in favour for making sure Allie was well looked after while he and Marty were away. Those implications were coming back to him now hard and fast by the glare in his partner's eyes.

"Thank you Mr Callen that would be lovely." Hetty agreed readily seeing Sam's look and knowing the two senor agents needed to talk. She doubted Sam would be pleased that Callen had kept his relationship with Mr Deeks a secret from him.

"Clare, Marty?" Callen asked the other too adults in the room, hoping to make it look like this was a perfectly normal trip to make tea and coffee, even if every adult there knew it was anything but.

"Sounds good." Clare nodded in agreement, giving her bosses a look of support, hoping it would help in some way. She did not know these people, but she knew the new man was G's partner, and she what it was to have a partner. They were your family.

Deeks for his part looked into Callen's eyes asking without words if he wanted him to come to, but Callen gently shook his head. This was a conversation he and Sam needed to have alone.

"Sure." Deeks replied before moving to sit on the floor with his daughter and Hetty, though when that woman looked at him he did wonder if he wouldn't have preferred to deal with Sam and leave there scary little boss to G. But no, she was smiling at him. That had to be a good sign, right? Wait, was Hetty smiling a good sign? Oh he really hoped it was.

* * *

Callen led him and Sam out the backdoor so they were standing on the decking in the backyard. He didn't want there to be a chance that Allie would overhear this conversation. As such he positioned himself leaning back against the railings and he made sure he could see both the door and the kitchen window.

"So. You sleep with Deeks?" Sam asked without preamble as the door shut behind him, though he did make sure to keep his voice down. He didn't want Alayna to over hear this any more than G did after all.

"Yes." Callen replied simply. He wasn't going to deny anything to Sam. He was his partner, his friend, he wasn't going to lie to him.

"And by that you mean…?" Sam asked wanting to make sure they were talking about the same thing. Wanting to make sure Callen wasn't topping and tailing with Deeks or something, the way his unit had sometimes when they stayed somewhere without enough beds.

"We're together." Callen stated waiting for the explosion he knew those words would cause to erupt from his partner.

"What the hell are you thinking, G?" Sam asked in confusion, remembering to keep his voice down, but only just.

"That I love him?" Callen replied without a thought, and while it had come out as a question he knew the words to be true. He just wished he wasn't saying them for the first time to Sam rather than Marty. But no. He couldn't say them to Marty. Not yet. There was still too much unresolved for him to be able to say them to Marty.

"Oh gods." Sam breathed turning to look out at the garden as he did so. Callen had said he loved him. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? He had wanted Callen to find some and settle down for years now, but not Deeks. Not with all the crap that was gonna bring. Why couldn't G ever do anything simply? And how was he gonna pull his friend out of this mess? Because mess it was. Because while okay, Callen loved Deeks, Sam didn't for a minute think Deeks felt the same. Well, that wasn't true. He was sure the kid thought he loved G cos he was helping with his daughter, had given him a house and a chance to be a dad to the little girl. But Sam did not believe that what Deeks was feeling was real love. No. He was grateful no doubt, and thought himself in love with the other person who had become a parent to his kid. But it wouldn't last. This was going to end so badly.

"What is your problem, Sam?" Callen demanded going defensive now at the look of horror on Sam's face. He knew it wasn't the fact he was with a guy, he knew Sam knew his tastes ran to men and women, so what was his partner's problem with this? He was finally happy. Had finally found someone he wanted to be with. Why couldn't Sam just smile and say congratulations?

"You mean other than its Deeks? What about Kensi?" Sam asked in a demanding tone as he turned around quickly to face his partner. Though as soon as he saw the pain rock through G's eyes he wished he had said it gentler. He knew that the fact Deeks and Kensi had been together before she went away would be haunting him. Knew he would be worrying about what was to come. Good. He needed to worry. Why Deeks for god's sake?

Callen stared back at Sam and knew he had no answer to that. He remembered the conversations he and Marty had had about his partner, and he knew what Marty had said. But right now, staring into Sam's eyes those arguments seemed flimsy at best. And he knew that a part of him hadn't believed any of it. That it was waiting for her to return and the other shoe to drop. Waiting for Kensi to come back and take away his family. And worst of it was he knew he had no right to stop her. He was the one who had moved in on her man while she was off doing gods knows what-god knows where. He was the one in the wrong, and he knew he couldn't stand in the way when she returned. But hearing Sam say it so bluntly still damn well hurt.

Sam signed as he watched the emotions going through G's eyes. Signed as he watched how he didn't say anything to defend himself, but then what could he say?

"This is gonna end in tears. You need to stop, now." He stated in a gentler tone, wanting to protect his friend from the heartbreak he was sure to come, though he was also pretty sure it was far too late for that.

"That's not gonna happen." Callen replied firmly. He was not going to stop being with Marty. Not now, not when there was a possible time limit on it. He was going to take the love and enjoyment he felt being with the younger man and his daughter until Marty choose to remove it. Nothing Sam could say would change that. He had made his decision, and he was sticking with it. He was gonna be with Marty for as long as he wanted him.

"Come on, G. You and I both know they love each other. Do you really think he's gonna choose you over her?" Sam asked deciding that the only way to get through to his partner was to be brutally honest. It was the only way to get anything through the stubbornness that was G Callen sometimes.

"You don't know what you're talking about Sam, so I'm going to give you some advice. Stop. Now." Callen growled, his fists clenching as if he wanted nothing more than to punch Sam. But he knew he couldn't. Knew that it was less the man in front of him that he was angry at, but more the words he said. How he had voiced his inner fears for all to hear. He didn't need that. He knew the chances of him and Marty being together forever were slim, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

"Look I just don't want to see you get hurt. Not to mention Alayna." Sam responded in a placating tone. He had seen the clenched fists and the anger in G's eyes and he knew when the back off. He did not want to lose his friendship with G over this. No he would step back, and be there to catch G when he fell.

"I would never hurt her. You know that." Callen replied coming up short at the idea of hurting Alayna. He had told her he would always be there for her and he would. He had made sure he and Marty kept their relationship secret from the girl so that she would not be caught in the fallout. He would never put her in a position where she was hurt.

"I do, but… Deeks, really?" Sam asked not being able to stop himself from saying it one more time. Not being to stop himself from questioning G's choices with those few words.

"You don't get to choose who you fall in love with, Sam. you know that." Callen replied with a sign as he relaxed back. If that was all Sam had to say, then they were going to be okay. He could deal with his partners worried eyes on him, and he could deal with him watching his every move, he just couldn't deal with him voicing his own fears out loud. There were loud enough when he let them have free rein in his head, not that he did that often, if ever if he could help it.

Sam watched G and he saw the compromise he had made in the way he didn't rile at him. But still he had to ask, he had to know his friend was prepared for what was to come. "I do, but answer me one thing G. what's going to happen when Kensi returns and she wants him back?"

And Callen taking a deep breath looked over Sam's shoulder as he said he response he had agreed with himself, even if it broke his heart to do so. "If it's what he wants, then I'll let him go."

"And you really think you can do that?" Sam asked finding himself surprised at the strength of his friend. Because those words held nothing but the truth as G saw it. That was a hell of a thing to do. To give up the one you love like that. And Sam knew it wasn't something he would ever be able to do.

"It's not my choice to make, Sam. Only Marty can decide who he wants to be with." Callen replied simply, meeting Sam's eyes with a sad smile upon his lips.

It was the smile that did it for Sam. it was the smile of someone who had already decided they had lost the war. The smile of one waiting to wave the white flag and it caused a lump to form in his throat. God damn G, why are you so self-sacrificing? But he knew the answer to that. It was who G was. He made sure everyone else was safe and happy, before even considering himself.

"Okay, fine. Just do me favour and keep it out of the office, yeah? I really don't want to see you kissing him. Anyone would have been better than him." Sam responded in a light-hearted tone, showing G he didn't really mean his words, but that he accepted his decision and that he would stand by him even if he could not see this ending in any way but badly, for all concerned.

"What even Eric?" Callen chuckled. He could tell Sam had relented, and well the conversation could have been a lot worse. He knew that when Kensi returned all hell would break lose, but he also knew he couldn't stop being with Marty now that he was. Not unless the younger man told him to. But he refused to think about that now. No use borrowing trouble and all that.

"Now you're just trying to piss me off. Don't." Sam grumbled but he did turn his partner towards the door. They needed to make Hetty a cup of tea after all, and that was a mission in itself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Lic. Lu, Guest, Clara Who 123 and heyjode for the wonderful reviews and suggestions. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen stuck stood in the doorway to Alayna's room and watched the four people in it with a smile on his lips. Marty and Clare where having some kind of conversation between the two toys they had in their hands, and it seemed to him they were trying to outdo each other in the funny voice department. Allie was laughing so hard she could barely talk, but she occasionally got a few words in from her own toy. But it was Hetty's inclusion that caused his smile to grow. She had been given the great honour of controlling Fred, and was giving him a deep British accent, making him sound like some sort of professor from oxford with the solemn words. This seemed to be the funniest thing Allie had ever heard, if the fact she actually collapsed on the floor holding her side was anything to go by. He was so glad that the women in his life got along. So glad that Allie liked Hetty and vice versa. It was the prefect picture of his ideal family in his mind.

"G!" Alayna finally cried as she looked towards the door and saw who was standing there.

"Hey. You look like you're all having fun." Callen replied smiling at the girl though all the adults there saw the twinkle that appeared in his eyes at the words.

"Of course we are, Mr Callen." Hetty responded evenly, even if her eyes too twinkled.

"Well, drinks are on the table. I got you some juice out, Allie. You look like you could do with it." Callen answered pushing himself away from the doorframe and taking a step into the room. There was after all one more person he needed to discuss his and Marty's relationship with.

"Yeah, juice. Come on Clare, Hetty." Alayna replied jumping up and grabbing her nanny's hand even as she pushed herself away from the floor. She had completely forgotten about the other man who had arrived, having been completely diverted by playing with her new friend Hetty and her toys.

"I will be there in a moment, my dear. I just need to have a word with your father and Mr Callen." Hetty responded. She could see the look in Callen's eyes, and she could see he was expected her to tear a strip of them both for the development in their relationship. She wanted to make sure he knew that that was not the case.

"okay." Alayna agreed readily before skipping out of the room, pulling Clare along with her.

Once they were gone Callen moved further into the room, positioning himself so he was standing beside Deeks, but also slightly in front. As if he was prepared to take any blow that was meant for the younger man. It made Hetty smile to see that, even if she did frown internally at him thinking she would hurt the man he loved and who loved him back. But at least his protective instinct was still firmly in place. So standing there looking up at the two men, seeing the defiance in Mr Deeks' eyes, and the protectiveness in Mr Callen she couldn't help but let her smile widen.

"I should have seen this, but I did not. I must congratulate both of you for surprising me. Not many can claim to have done so. But now I see you together I realise I should have seen it. Should have seen just how good you are together. If I had I would had contrived to get you together long before now." she said into the silent room, smiling at both men in turn, watching how her words caused them both to relax slightly, though Callen did not chance his stance of being ready to jump in front of Deeks if needs be.

"Well, we didn't see it either, so I think you can be forgiven." Callen replied, Deeks deciding to leave this part of the conversation to the man who had known Hetty for more than half his life time.

"A small balm to my ego. Now I must go and greet Mr Hanna, and see how well you remember how to make a good cup of tea, Mr Callen." Hetty replied her smile turning into a smug smirk at getting the last word in before gracefully walking out of the room, leaving the two men behind. She imagined they had things they needed to discuss before returning to the others, and she was more than happy to give them the time.

"So what did Sam say?" Deeks asked once he and G were finally alone. He wanted to make sure that their relationship hadn't caused a rift between the two senior agents. He didn't want to be the cause of any problems between them. He knew how close they were together, knew G thought of Sam as his family. He wanted to make sure that that was still the case.

"Nothing important." Callen responded, turning to Marty with a smile wanting nothing more than to take him in his arms and kiss him, but knowing he couldn't, not yet.

"Right. So he okay with us?" Deeks asked, pushing his hands into his pocket to stop him reaching out for the man standing in front of him well inside his personal space, not that he minded that at all.

"As long as we keep it out of work, yeah." Callen replied with a smile. Marty didn't need to know anything else Sam said. He knew his partner wouldn't bring it up. Not until… no don't think about that. Think about now, think about the man standing in front of you with a relieved smile on his face. A smile he had put there with his words alone.

"Fine with me." Deeks agreed before deciding that that was enough talking and as such found his hands moving towards the other man, pulling him close enough to seal his lips upon G's. Close enough to be able to wrap his arms around him as the kiss deepened.

Callen kissed Marty back with everything he had. Letting go of all the worries and thought Sam had placed in his mind and instead just letting himself feel the love he had for the man he was holding. Letting to consume him as he gave himself up to the feeling and Marty completely. And when they finally pulled apart, needing to breathe, Callen could no longer stop the words from crossing his lips. "I love you, Marty Deeks."

"I love you too, G Callen." Deeks replied with a smile though inside he was shouting for joy. G had said it. He had said the words he had so wanted to hear from him, but had not yet expected to. He had said he loved him. There was no question in his mind now that they would be together forever. Because they both loved each other, and nothing could ever come between that.

Once those words were spoken they both stood in silence for a moment, resting their foreheads against each other as the enormity of what they had said, of what they felt settled between them. But soon they had to return to the real word.

"Come on. We'd best go entertain everyone." Deeks said, wanting nothing more to stay where they were but knowing they couldn't.

"Yeah." Callen agreed. And with that the left Alayna's room, hand in hand, though by some silent mutual agreement they dropped them and took a step apart as they came into sight of the others. They still hadn't told Allie about them, and neither of them felt that that day was the best one for her to learn the truth. She already had enough to deal with, no need to add more.

* * *

The six people were sitting enjoying their drinks, even Hetty had to confess Callen hadn't lost his touch in the tea making department. Sam was talking gently to Alayna to try to get to know her, when a knock sounded at the door. Callen and Deeks knew it was the remainder of those they had invited over, and as such both rose to greet Michelle and Kam.

The introduction of the two girls was watched closely by their parents, and even if there was a four year age gap between them, they still smiled when they greeted each other. And when Callen suggested Allie take Kam to her room to play, neither of them hesitated to make their way there.

But once in the room, sitting on the floor something Kam had said caused a frown to appear on Alyana's face.

"Why do you call G, uncle G?" She asked the girl next to her, wondering why it was that she thought of the man she and her dad lived with as her uncle. They did not look anything alike, so they could not really be related like proper uncles were. So why?

"It's what I have always called him ever since he and daddy started working together." Kam replied with a shrug, not at all concerned by the topic of conversation. Some of her friends had asked her how come her uncle was white when he had picked her up from school, so she was not that surprised by it.

"But why?" Alayna asked still frowning, wondering if it was possible that G could be her uncle too. She liked the idea of having an uncle, of having more family than just her daddy. And she felt G was family.

"Because he is like an uncle." Kam explained putting down the toy in her hand so she could stare into Alayna's eyes, ready to impart the worldly wisdom of an eight year old.

"How?" Alayna asked her eye widening as she moved closer, ready to hear the secrets Kam had to give her.

"Well he buys me things and takes me on days out. He also looks after me occasionally when mommy and daddy go out for the evening. He is always happy to play and he makes me laugh." Kam replied trying to define what an uncle was to the younger girl. She was the elder, it was only fair to share what she knew with her. It was what Aiden had always done with her before he went away to school.

"Do you think he is my uncle too?" Alayna asked breathlessly at the idea of being able to call G uncle G.

At that question Kam tilted her head. She knew it was different for Alayna, because she lived in uncle G's house, whereas he had only stayed with them for while. Therefore she asked "well, I don't know. Does he do the things I said?"

"Yes, but he also makes me wash my hands before dinner, scrub my teeth and tucks me in at night. And he looks after me when I wake from a nightmare." Alayna replied frowning again as she thought over all G did for her. It was a lot more than Kam had said.

"I think he sounds more like a daddy than an uncle." Kam replied with the certainty that only a child could have as she nodded.

"But I have a daddy." Alayna responded in confusion. She didn't understand what Kam was saying.

"You can have more than one daddy. A girl at my school has three." Kam revealed as if this was some sort of secret only older children knew. Her words caused Alayna's eyes to pop out on storks.

"Three daddies?" She asked in surprised shock, how was that even possible?

"Yes. One who lives with her mommy, and two who live together. One of those is her real daddy, like your daddy and uncle Callen." Kam responded explaining what she had leant about the girl and seeing the obvious correlation between the girls two daddies who lived together and her uncle G and Deeks.

"So he's my other daddy? Like, daddy G?" Alayna asked in excitement. The idea of having another daddy was almost too much for her to bare. It would be like having two parents, and that was something she had never had before.

"That's what I think." Kam responded solemnly. It made perfect sense to her, and Alayna seeing that decided it had to be true. Kam was four years older than her and knew so much more, she would know the truth of this.

With that they turned their minds back to playing, and continued to do so, only being interrupted when Deeks called them both for dinner.

* * *

Once the two girls had gone to play, the adults sat down to get to know each other a little better. Michelle quickly struck up a conversation with Deeks and Clare about activities they could take Alayna too, pulling from her purse the prospectus of the dance class Kam was enrolled in as well as other things she had picked up which she thought might help the new father. That left Sam, Hetty and Callen to talk amongst themselves, a conversation which inevitably turned to the recent cases they had worked.

While they all talked Michelle watched and studied the undercurrents in the room. She had seen that Sam was a little off the minute she had walked through the door but she had had no idea why. That was until she watched how Deeks would turn to Callen and ask his advice or discuss a suggestion she had made for his daughter. So that was it. It seemed that Deeks was treating Callen as Alayna's other parent, though she had to wonder if it was because they were sharing a living space, or if there was something more. Oh she knew of the grand love affair of Deeks and Kensi, though she had never seen it as such a 'thing' as her husband. She saw that they were first and foremost partners, and that relationship could well get confused when you were of the opposite sex. But surely if they truly loved each other, they would have made a move over the last three years together. Therefore she was far more open minded to the idea of the detective and Callen, and watching the two of them together, watching how they were sitting a little too close together, how they both bent there head to read the literature she had given them while it was still held in Deeks hand, she had to wonder if there was more going on than any of them knew. Though looking over at Hetty and seeing the small smile on her lips she changed that, she was pretty sure that the operations manager knew exactly what was going on between the two men, and Clare couldn't possibly miss it while living with them. So really it was only her and Sam, and the idea of Callen and Deeks together would certainly not sit well with her husband. Hmm, she was going to have to have a good talk with him about that later tonight. But not now. Therefore she decided it was time to lighten the mood a little.

"So Deeks, what are we having for dinner?"

"Right, food. Umm, pizza?" Deeks replied. He knew he had said he would organise dinner, but he had been so caught up with discussing Allie, that it had completely slipped his mind. Which kind of left takeout as the best option.

At his words Callen shook his head, even if he did have a small smile on his lips as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He wasn't surprised at the need for takeout, and as least Deeks hadn't suggested the Sunday night casserole that was still languishing at the bottom of their freezer.

"Pizza it is." he said dialling as he did so. He knew what everyone wanted after all. Therefore it was not half an hour later that the meal was on the table. All they needed now, were the two girls to come join them.

* * *

Alayna and Kam came to join the adults, taking their seats at the table and being given plates of pizza by Callen who was dishing up.

"Thank you, uncle G." Kam said with a smile as he placed her plate in front of her with a glass of juice.

"Thank you, daddy G." Alayna said when he placed the same in front of her. Though her words froze all the adults round the table. Callen looked at her in shock before raising his eyes to Marty in alarm, worried the younger man would think he was encouraging on the relationship he had with his daughter. Worried that he wouldn't like this development in his relationship with Allie, even if hearing the name daddy G out of the girl's mouth caused a warmth to spread through him that was nothing like anything he had ever felt before. He still needed to know that Marty was okay with it, because if he wasn't then he would put a stop to it right now.

Deeks had heard the words and his mouth had fallen open, but it took less than half a second before the shock wore off and a huge smile spread across his lips. It seemed he and his daughter were thinking along the same lines, I mean he had given full guardianship of Allie to G in his will, and she thought of him as her other dad. Nothing could be better in his mind. Therefore when his eyes met G's the only look in them was one of complete happiness that his daughter accepted and loved the man he did. And Callen seeing that look felt the breath he had been unknowingly holding leave his body as he returned the smile.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He responded, placing his hand on the side of her head before placing a kiss on the top. The only way he could think to accept what she had just given him. The only thing he could do to show how moved, and how much those words had meant to him.

At the feel of G's kiss Alayna turned her head up to look at her second daddy, giving him the trademark blinding Deeks smile. So he **was** her other daddy. Good. She liked having two daddies.

The voices of the other adults soon picked up, smoothly covering the stunned expressions they had been wearing. Hetty leading the conversation, talking to Clare, and leaving the Hanna's a moment more to take it in.

And Sam, well he was taking it in alright. The child had just called G, daddy. That was something he had never expected. If he had thought about it, he would have assumed she would call him uncle G like his kids did. But daddy… that was so much more. And watching the exchange between his partner and Deeks brought home to him in a way no words would, just how much they cared about each other. Because the look in Deeks' eyes was the same as the one in G's. It was without doubt a look of love. Well that certainly did change everything didn't it? Not the mess of the fallout, but more, exactly what he was going to have to deal with when it came. Because that one look made him realise that maybe it wouldn't G who would have the broken heart at the end of the day. Maybe it would be Kensi who was the one left without. And that idea flipped everything in his mind completely on its head. He was gonna have to do some serious thinking about this.

Callen looked across at Sam and frowned at the concentrated look on his face, wondering what he was thinking. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He would have to talk to Sam again, but not now. No, now was time for family. With that thought he turned back to Hetty, Deeks and Allie. He turned back to his family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my darlings. so I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have had a real problem with writing it as I got it into my head that I should start winding this story up, but there was still so much I wanted to say. So after much thought, I decided that its gonna be longer that I thought it would be. Though the next chapter will be a bit of time jump.**

 **But anyway back to this one, I would like to thank** **Guest, Guest, PixiePrincess2013, Guest, CasperTheAngry (Guest), Guest, 19irene96, ssl71, Lic. Lu, Guest and Clara Who 123** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

After everyone had left that evening, and Alayna had had her bath and been tucked into bed, saying goodnight to her daddy and daddy G, the two men found themselves sitting on the couch, a beer in their hands. Clare had taken one look at their faces and retreated to her room, deciding that her employers needed some alone time to talk over all that had happened that day.

"So, daddy G. you sure you're okay with that?" Callen asked into the silence that had settled around them. He needed to make sure that Marty really was okay with this latest development. He hadn't had much time to think about it when Allie had first mentioned it at the dinner table, but he had now, and he realised it turned so many things on his head. So many things he had thought, things Sam's words had brought to the front of his mind. Because if he was one of Alayna's daddy's, he didn't think it would be possible for him to just sit back and let Marty and their daughter just walk out of his life when Kensi returned. Didn't think he could just accept the breaking up of his family.

"Yeah, I really okay with that. Better than okay actually. It showed me that we're thinking along the same lines." Deeks replied smiling at the older man. He could see the worry in his eyes, but Deeks had none.

"What do you mean?" Callen asked frowning, wondering just where Marty was taking this.

"I've been thinking about what would happen to Alayna if anything happened to me. So I wrote a will. It's legally binding, I had it checked by a friend of mine from law school. Here." Deeks responded holding out the printed papers for the other man to read.

Callen took it and looked over the words. The first part was pretty much what he would expect, everything Deeks owned went to his daughter. But it was when he came to who would become the girl's guardian that Callen's eyes widened, because there, printed in black ink it was clearly stated that in the event of Deeks death, guardianship of his daughter, Alayna Casey-Deeks would pass to G Callen.

"Seriously? You want me to look after her?" He asked not truly being able to believe what he was reading. Why would Marty leave Alayna to him? Was he completely crazy? He could never be her father. Though even as those words went through his head he realised how stupid they were. I mean he already was her father, in her eyes and his own as well.

"Of course. I can't think of anyone better." Deeks responded with a smile before moving to wrap his arms around the older man, before taking the papers from his hand so he could pull him into a kiss.

"Thank you." Callen breathed when they finally parted. He couldn't think of anything else to say, couldn't think of any other words to describe how much it meant to him to know Marty trusted him that much with his child. Though he did make a silent vow to himself that if it ever came down to a situation where it was him or Deeks, then the younger man would be the one who walked away. He was the one who should be looking after his, no their, daughter.

"I love you, G. You're as much a part of this family as me or Allie is." Deeks responded cupping Callen's cheek so he could stare into the ice blue eyes that he had gotten so used to seeing filled with warmth whenever they were directed towards him of his daughter.

"I love you both too. More than anything." Callen responded smiling before closing the distance once more sealing their lips in another kiss.

There was more they needed to discuss, they both knew that, but right then they didn't want to talk. They just wanted to be together, to show their love for each other. They just wanted to be.

* * *

Michelle and Sam where sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in both theirs hands, relaxing after finally getting Kam to bed.

"What is it, Sam?" Michelle asked into the quiet. She needed to know why he had been off earlier, and she wanted to know how he felt about Alayna calling G, daddy. She had to say, she had not seen that coming, but the look the two men had shared when she did so, told her more than anything else that day, that there was more going on between them than she knew. What she needed to do was find out what was worrying her husband, and make sure he didn't say anything to his best friend which would ruin anything.

"G and Deeks are sleeping together." Sam responded, wondering what her response would be to that. He needed to hear what she had to say, he was so damn confused. When he had found out he had been convinced it would end in G getting his heartbroken, but after dinner and the look the two men shared… he was no longer so sure.

"I think they're more than just sleeping together, Sam. If what I saw was right, they are in love with each other." Michelle replied without thought. It was obvious to her what was between them, and she had to say she was glad G had finally found someone who cared for him as much as he cared for them. She was even more pleased that he had found not just love, but the family he deserved in Deeks and his daughter.

"I know G is." Sam answered with a sigh. And wasn't that biggest problem he had with it all. Because he had no idea if those feelings were returned. He had thought maybe they were by the end of the night, but… there was still Kensi.

"So is the fact G loves Deeks that's the problem? Or is it that you don't think Deeks loves him back? Because if it's the latter, you can rest easy. He loves him." Michelle responded honestly asking the question.

"But he loves Kensi." Sam argued back, still not able to give up on the idea that G was going to be left heartbroken by the damn floppy haired detective.

"Oh please, that's infatuation at most. If they really loved each other they would be together. But they're not. I mean how long did it take G and Deeks to get together? A week? And how long have Kensi and Deeks been dancing around each other? Hmm?" Michelle asked in her no nonsense tone. She was so fed up with this Deeks and Kensi love story. She didn't see it. If they really had feelings for each other they would have made a move long before now. So no. She didn't think they loved each other at all. She just needed to get that through the thick skull of her husband's head.

"I… I just don't know." Sam replied honestly. Michelle made a good point, and it was one he hadn't thought about before. He had been so focused on the idea of G getting hurt when Kensi returned and Deeks left him, he hadn't considered it that way. The difference in time it had taken for anything to happen between Deeks' different partners. And it wasn't like G and Deeks had it any easier than Deeks and Kensi had, I mean they had suddenly started living together and looking after a child, that wasn't exactly an easy way to start a relationship. And yet they had. And they had only been together at most two weeks, and yet G said he was in love, and they shared looks and had silent conversations in a way that was more common with established couples. He didn't know what to make of it.

Michelle watched as those thoughts went through her husband's mind and knew she had said enough for now. He needed to think over things. She just hoped he had sorted it all out in his head by the time Monday came round. Because she certainly wouldn't want to be him if he made a derogatory remark to Deeks within G Callen's hearing. She knew just how protective that man could be of the ones he loved, and she really didn't want him and Sam to be at odds over this. She just hoped he saw what she did.

* * *

Monday morning came and for the first time since Alayna had come into their lives Callen and Deeks got ready to go to work together. They both placed a kiss on their daughters head and said goodbye to Clare both of them reminding her quietly and separately that if she needed anything she only had to call, which made her chuckle slightly even as she reassured each man that they would be fine.

They both climbed into Callen car and made the journey into work, stopping to grab a coffee on the way at Deeks' favourite coffee shop, though Callen did remind him that they would not be visiting it again for a while. Need to make sure they didn't get into a routine and all that, especially now they had Alayna at home. Deeks just rolled his eyes and agreed with a sunny smile. He had learnt that lesson when he had gotten shot thank you very much.

They were having their usual bantering conversation as they walked into the bullpen, only to have it interrupted by another voice.

"You're late." Sam said not looking up from his computer. Okay sure it was only like a minute, but they were still late.

"The traffic was terrible." Deeks responded with his usual cheeky smile.

"And we had to stop off for coffee. We even got you your favourite." Callen said, as if he was continuing Deeks' sentence as he placed the cup in front of his partner.

"Seriously? Is this how it's going to be from now on?" he asked looking up at the two men who were both smiling at him. He couldn't believe they were practically finishing each other's sentences. That was wrong on so many levels.

Sam watched as they shared a look and a smirk appeared on both their faces as the replied at the same time "yes."

His only response was to groan, but he did give a small smile back as he really looked at the pair for the first time with truly open eyes, and without his own worries influencing his thoughts. His partner was happier than he had ever seen him, and Deeks seemed calmer than he had ever known him to be. If nothing else it seemed they were good for each other, and while he still wasn't sure about their relationship, there was nothing he could about it. But maybe Michelle had been right. No, in fact he was pretty sure his wife was always right, and looking between the two men he realised this was what real love looked like, not what he had seen between Deeks and Kensi. With that realisation he also realised all he could do now was wait and watch, and help them in any way he could. With that in mind he turned the conversation onto discussing the recent basketball game.

And with that the usual banter than filled the bullpen when the three men were there returned, the only sign of the difference in relationship between Deeks and Callen being the shared smiles and the occasional too long look. But it was nothing most noticed. No, everyone else attributed the shift they saw between the two to the fact they were now sharing a home, and it didn't even cross most people's minds that they were also sharing a bed. Just the way they wanted it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **ssl71** **for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, there is a time jump of about three weeks between this one and the last. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It was four weeks since the conversion of the garage began, and it was finally finished. Everything in there was set up for Clare to move into the new annex, which was connected by a door to the kitchen. This completion was greeted with various different levels of happiness from the members of the Deeks-Callen household. Clare for her part was glad to finally have a space to call her own. A place which had its own front door, where she could retreat to. Because as much as she loved the family she lived with, everyone needed their own space.

Callen was on the opposite end of the scale. Because he knew now that Clare was moving into the garage he didn't have any reasonable excuse to spend the night in Marty's bed and damn it, he really liked spending the night with his lover. Liked the feel of his arms wrapped around him as he drifted off, only to find them still there when he woke in the morning. He loved seeing the sleepy look Marty got every morning as he slowly woke, a smile forming on his face at the sight of G watching him. Callen really didn't want to have to give any of that up. But he also knew was going to have no choice. They couldn't carry on as they had been without telling Allie the truth of what was going on between her two dads, and Callen still wasn't sure she was ready for that conversation, wasn't sure he was ready for that conversation.

Deeks was of course the middle ground between the two polar opposite opinions, but then that was only because he had plan. It was one he had started laying the ground work for a good two weeks ago. He was determined to keep G in his bed, where he belonged, and to Deeks the way to do that was simple. They needed to tell their daughter about the change in their relationship status. Hell they were lucky she hadn't picked up on anything yet, but his little girl was smart, and he knew it was only a matter of time until she worked out what was going on between them. And he didn't want her to figure it out for herself. Didn't want her to think they didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth from the beginning. Didn't want her to worry that they didn't love her enough to share the love they had for each other with her. Of course Callen had argued against it every time Deeks had brought the idea up, but Deeks was stubborn, and he wasn't going to just roll over. Not about this. So he had spent the last two weeks slowly wearing down the man he loved, trying to convert him to his way of thinking. He was getting to the point where he wondered if he would ever manage it, wondered if there really would ever be a winner in the battle of wills going on between them. But just when he believed they had come to an impasse, neither willing to give an inch, he found that he had some unexpected help, from a very unsuspected source.

* * *

Sam had watched the two men he worked with over the last few weeks. Had watched as a closeness he had never known G could ever have with another formed, without any effort, or even thought from the couple. It was a natural progression of the trust they had in each other due to the jobs they did. A progression that seamlessly moved from the office and field, into their home and their bedroom. It hadn't taken him long to realise that Michelle had been absolutely right, in fact it had taken only one firefight for him to realise that the kid loved his partner just as much as G loved him. If he also learnt to never threaten to hurt G because he really didn't ever want that Deeks on his ass, well the, that was an added bonus, even if he still couldn't quite believe what he had seen with his own eyes. Couldn't quite believe the jokey detective he sat next to in the office could become so ruthless when someone he loved was in danger. It had been eye opening of that he was sure. So yes, he had completely accepted the relationship his best friend was in, and had even apologised for what he had said that day at his house. Told G in no uncertain terms that he believed the younger man would choose him, just as he would have their backs, though he still didn't want to see any kissing at work, unless you know, it was life and death or something. He could let it slide then. That sentence had made Callen chuckle as he asked if running out of coffee, or Deeks having the cutest smile would be classed as life or death. It was at that point Sam knew those would be words he regretted saying for the rest of his life. But hey, you win some you lose some, and at least his partner was happy.

Or at least he had been. Sitting next to Callen as they made their way to a crime scene, Deeks having taken Nell to talk to the wife of the victim, Sam couldn't help but notice his partner was being far too quiet, even for him.

"Okay, G. What's up?" He asked casually as he drove.

"The car roof? The sky?" Callen responded with a smirk enjoying how his partner rolled his eyes at those words. But seriously, did he really expect him to give him a proper answer? Surely he knew better than that by now.

"You know, even Kam is more mature than you." Sam replied with a put upon sigh. G had been bad enough, but it seemed living with Deeks was rubbing off on him in some of the worst ways.

"I live with a four year old Deeks, what do you expect?" Callen responded with a chuckle. To be honest it was the sort of answer he would expect his daughter to come out with, or her father for that matter.

"I'm pretty sure you live with two four year old Deeks', but stop trying to change the conversation." Sam replied dryly, a small smile on his lips at how just thinking about Allie seemed to light up his partners face.

"I wasn't, you asked what was up. I answered. How is that changing the conversation?" Callen argued back, determined to keep from answering Sam. He knew what he wanted to know, but Callen wasn't sure how to put into words what was on his mind. Or more truthfully, he wasn't sure he was ready to hear whatever Sam had to say on the subject.

"You're doing it again, G. What is going on that has you being so… quiet?" Sam asked determined not to get distracted by his partner's sneaky tactics. He would not be deflected from getting the answer he sort.

"So I'm too quiet, and Deeks is too loud. Is there any pleasing you, Sam?" Callen answered without missing a beat.

"Yeah, by you answering the damn question." Sam growled frustration starting to colour his tone at how evasive G could be. But no, he couldn't let it get the better of him, because he knew if it did, then Callen would have won. And he wasn't gonna let him get out of this so easily. So taking a deep breath he tried again in a quieter, friendlier tone. "Come on G, talk to me."

Callen heard the change and knew there was no getting out of this now. So instead of giving another evasive answer he turned to the window and told the truth.

"It's noting, really. Just the conversion was finished yesterday, so Clare can move into it."

"Okay. Not seeing the problem with that, G." Sam responded with a frown on his face, trying to work out why that would upset his partner. I mean surely it would be good for him and Deeks to have their house back to themselves. It can't have been easy for them to share the space with another who was technically an employee, especially considering how private G was.

"Well, when she does, I'm gonna have to move back into my room." Callen explained turning back to stare at Sam to see if he would work out what his problem with that was.

"Wait this is all because you don't want to stop sharing your lover-boy's bed?" Sam asked in disbelief. Because, seriously? That was his issue? If was him he wouldn't have been able to wait to get some space from Deeks. God that guy could be as annoying as hell when he put his mind to it. He always knew exactly which buttons to press.

Callen couldn't believe Sam had just said that. How could he not understand? So without thought he replied, his voice taking a distinct edge as he narrowed his eyes. "How would feel Sam, if you had to move out of the bed you share with Michelle, because Kam didn't know the two of you were in a relationship? Hmm?"

Well that certainly did put things in a different light. Not to mention G's tone was one Sam knew very well to take seriously. Of course the solution to Callen's problem seemed pretty simple to him. With that in mind he decided to put it out there, and see exactly how his partner would take his suggestion.

"Okay, get your point. But why don't you just tell Allie about you and Deeks?"

"We can't." Callen responded with a sigh. He had been having this conversation almost every night for the last two weeks with Marty. But he wouldn't cave, he couldn't. Because he couldn't risk hurting the little girl he loved so much. Couldn't risk her understanding the pain that could, and no doubt would, come in the future.

"Why not? Give me one good reason, G." Sam replied instantly, not seeing what G's problem was, but willing to listen to what he had to say, if only so he could counter it. He was sure it was something ridiculously paranoid that only his partners mind would ever be able to come up with. Because that was who Callen was.

"Well Allie is afraid of her dad having a boyfriend, because her mom's never stuck around." Callen explained, going with the reason he repeatedly gave to Marty when they talked about this. It was a valid reason, and not just the excuse Marty argued it was every time he said it.

"I'm sure you and Deeks can convince her that that is not gonna happen this time. I mean, you and Deeks love each other. There is no way either of you are going anywhere. Plus you're gonna have to tell her at some point, G. Best it be sooner rather than later." Sam responded reasonably countering Callen's words easily. Looking over at his partner he saw him close his eyes with a resigned look on his face. From that Sam determined he wasn't the only one who had been using that argument against G's wish not to tell his daughter that he and her other dad were dating. Good. He was glad that at least Deeks had his head on straight. When it came to relationships and family stuff, Callen was never the best person at making decisions.

Of course he also noticed that there was more there than G was saying. He knew his partner after all, and read him well after all the years they had worked together. Therefore he spoke again into the silence that had followed his words.

"What's the real reason, G?" He asked determined to not let up until Callen had told him the truth behind the worry in his eyes.

And Callen sitting there staring out of the window once more found that for the first time since he had been having this argument with others, he could voice his inner most worry. The one he couldn't share with Marty, no matter how much the younger man cajoled, argued or persuaded. There was no way he could say these words to Marty. But he could say them to Sam. He was his best friend, he would understand, right? So taking a deep breath but not turning to look at the other man he spoke in a quiet tone, that if Sam hadn't been listening for the answer he would never have heard. "And what about when Kensi comes back?"

At that Sam sighed. He should have known the Kensi thing was still playing on his partners mind. It was after all still at the back of his own, though for a very different reason to how it seemed it was preying on G.

"G, Kensi has no bearing on your relationship with Deeks. No, listen to me. I was wrong before, I've told you that. But that's not the point here." at that Callen turned to give him a look which clearly said 'so what is the point?' well Sam could answer that one.

"The point is, you can't live your life in fear of what will happen in the future. You can't keep worrying about what's gonna happen when Deeks' ex returns. You need to live for the now, and embrace that amazing family you have. Let them in, G. Deeks isn't going anywhere, I promise, even if Kensi turned up on your doorstep tomorrow. He wouldn't leave you, because he loves you a hell of a lot more than he ever did her. Let him show you how much, yeah?" he continued, hoping he had manged to get through to his partner just how much his lover cared. Hoping Callen would be able to see what he did every time he looked at the couple, every time he saw the younger man look at G with a soft smile on his lips and love shining out of his eyes in a way Sam hadn't seen before.

Those words didn't get any response from Callen, but turning to look at him Sam did see the look in his eyes. And that was enough to convince him that at least G was thinking about what he said. It was the most he could ask for right then, he just hoped he had said enough.

And Callen sitting there was indeed thinking over the words. Because however much Kensi still haunted the back of his mind at times, he also knew that Marty looked at him in a way he had never looked at his former partner. He looked at G with a love he couldn't being to quantify, and the only way he understood it was because it was the same feeling he had for the younger man. Was it possible he was letting his fear of what might happen, ruin everything he had? Could he just take a leap? Could he really allow himself to believe that Marty wasn't going anywhere? Could he really believe the proof he had seen with his own eyes? Could he believe what his partner had seen, what he said? Was he really ready to risk everything he had, on the chance of gaining everything he ever wanted? And thinking that Callen had a sneaky suspicion that the answer to that question was going to be yes, and it was going to be soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Guest,** **Lic. Lu, Petunia3116, Guest and Clara Who 123** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is a reallllly long chapter, and I confess I've have had a variation of this chapter in my mind since the being of this story, in fact this was one of the main reasons I have for writing it. So I wanted to make sure I got it right. Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It was four days after Callen had returned to his own room. Which meant he had spent the last four days sneaking into Marty's every night and sneaking out early every morning. In fact he had left so early the other man was still asleep when he did. He was fed up with it now. He didn't want this to be how his relationship with Marty went, he wanted more. And he knew there was only one way to get that. Therefore that night, once everyone else was asleep he made his way to Marty's room once again.

"Hey, you." Deeks said wrapping his arms around G as soon as the door was closed and without any other words being spoken he pressed his lips against those belonging to the man he loved. God how he wished he could do this any time he wanted, but he knew that wasn't an option right then. Not that he had given up his quest to get G to tell their daughter about them, but he wasn't sure it was a quest he would ever win.

"Hey, Marty. Can we talk?" Callen asked pulling out of Marty's arms and instead making his way over to the edge of the bed and sitting down, though he hadn't let go of Marty's hand as he did so and as such the younger man soon joined him.

"Okay." Deeks muttered as he was guided to the bed, but when they had both sat all that came next was silence. Deeks couldn't help but let his mind run to the worst possible thing he could imagine G wanted to talk about. Oh god, he hoped he didn't want them to break up. He didn't think he cope without this man in his life. Had he been too pushy with trying to get him to tell Alayna about them? Had he somehow pushed the man he loved away when all he was trying to do was bring him closer? How was he going to fix this? His mind was a whirl of thoughts and questions and panic and worry. He needed to know what was going on. "You know G, when people say they want to talk, they usually follow it with words." He finally got out, trying for a jokey tone but not sure he succeeded.

"I know, it's just…" at that Callen trailed off as he tried to think of the right words to say what he wanted, no what he needed to. Thinking that he took a deep breath and decided to just plunge right in. "I want us to tell Allie that we are together."

Deeks' eyes widen at those words, because they were not the ones he had expected to hear. In fact he was getting to the point where he never expected to hear them.

"For real?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, for real." Callen replied with a smile at how stunned Marty looked at his words.

"Wow. That's, so much better than the things I thought you were gonna say. Of course pretty much anything would be better than that. Why the sudden change of mind?" Deeks rambled.

"Well, I'm kinda getting fed up with having to leave your bed at the crack of dawn. Plus Sam may have said something." Callen responded with a shrug, trying to pass off Sam's intervention as of no real importance, even if he knew it was his words that had started him thinking in the right direction. Or at least what he hoped was the right direction.

"Remind me to get the big guy fruit basket or something." Deeks replied with a sunny smile, not fooled for a minute. He really was gonna have to thank the other guy for his help on this one. Of course he couldn't stop himself from asking, "are you really sure about this? I don't want you feel pressured."

"Marty, you have being trying to get me to agree to this for weeks." Callen answered with a roll of his eyes. He wouldn't have said it if he wasn't sure, surely Marty knew that.

"Well yeah, but I want you agreeing for the right reasons." Deeks responded reaching over so he could hold both of G's hands in his and stare into his eyes. Wanting to make sure he really was okay with what they had just decided to do.

"I love you, Marty. That is the only reason that matters." Callen replied giving Marty's hands a squeeze and smiling softly at him. And sitting there, staring into the younger man's eyes, he realised that that really was the truth.

At that Deeks nodded. "I can accept that. So we'll tell her tomorrow night?" He suggested, wanting to tell Alayna as soon as possible, he had missed waking up with the man he loved by his side, and he wanted him back there ASAP.

"Okay. Tomorrow, but for now…" With that Callen grabbed the younger man, pulling him into a heated kiss as he pushed them both up the bed so that they were lying down. He need to show Marty just how much he loved him, needed to tell him without words what he had just realised, that the love they shared was worth more than anything, and it was the only thing that should have any bearing on what they did.

And Deeks, well he was more than happy to follow where G was leading. Because he loved him, and he was soon going to have everything he had wanted since the moment he learnt he had a daughter… he was going to have a family he loved more than anything else in the world. And nothing could be better in his mind.

* * *

The next evening after dinner the four people who lived in the Deeks-Callen household moved to sit in the livingroom. Callen had asked Clare to be present for the conversation they were about to have with their daughter, wanting to make sure she would have someone she could turn to if it didn't go the way Deeks hoped it would.

Clare had agreed happily when he had told her what it was they were planning to do. She was glad the couple had finally decided to come clean to their daughter. She deserved the truth, and she had already been asking questions that if Clare had not evaded, would have led her very inquisitive little mind to the truth. Alayna needed to hear it from her parents and not work it out from what the kids said at pre-school. Therefore she made her way to a chair in the corner, one she knew Callen favoured on quiet afternoons when they were off work so he could read and watch his family with love in his eyes. She left the couch for the family, she was there for support only after all.

* * *

Deeks led his daughter to the couch, but rather than getting her to sit in the middle like she usually did after dinner, with both him and G on either side of her, he directed her to the end, while he pulled G to sit beside him. He wanted him and his lover to show a united, loving front during the conversation to come, and he wanted to be able to take his hand. He was nervous about what was gonna happen. Nervous about telling his little girl of the new change that was going to happen in her life after she had only just settled into it. But it needed to be done, therefore smiling softy at her he spoke, "Sweetheart, daddy G and I have something we want to tell you."

"Okay." Alayna replied with a frown on her face at the earnest look on her daddy's face. She flicked her eyes to daddy G to see something similar in his eyes to. What was going on? They were happy, her new family, what could her daddies want to talk about?

"Daddy G and I, we're... err… we're together." Deeks said, trying to think of words he could use to explain their relationship to his daughter, yet he knew he failed miserably by the confused look in her eyes.

"I don't understand." she replied puzzled. They were all in the room together, what did her daddy mean?

Sighing internally Deeks tried again. "We're in a relationship, pumpkin." He responded with a smile on his face, waiting for her to return it. But alas that was not going to happen.

Alayna heard the words and she felt her throat tighten. No she couldn't lose her daddy G. She couldn't lose either of them. G had told her that he wasn't her daddy's boyfriend, and yet now her daddy was saying he was. No. With that thought she narrowed her eyes at G as she spoke in a hurt tone. "You lied to me. You told me you weren't daddy's boyfriend."

Callen didn't even hesitate. One look at Allie face and he was up and moving so he was kneeing in front of the little girl, resting his hand on her knee gently.

"No Allie, I didn't lie. I wasn't, not then. But since you've both come to live here, that has changed." He explained. This was what he had feared would happen, what he had tried to avoid by keeping her in the dark.

"No. You can't. I don't want you to leave." Alayna replied her voice breaking as tears started to form in her eyes at the idea of G leaving her and her daddy. Of him leaving the family they had made. She couldn't take it. She didn't want it. Why did things have to change? Why did people always have to leave her?

"I'm not going anywhere, kiddo. I love your daddy, just as I love you. Nothing is going to change that." Callen responded instantly trying to put as much reassurance in his words as he could. It was all he could do now, all any of them could do to try and make Allie feel the safety she had in their family.

"That's what mommy's boyfriends said as well. I don't believe you. You're going leave and I don't want you to go." Alayna shouted back, puling herself away from him as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on top as she let the sobs and tears come. She couldn't cope with someone else she loved leaving.

At that Callen turned to Deeks with such pain in his eyes the younger man knew he had to fix this. Had to ease the guilt and worry in G's eyes, not to mention remove the hurt his little girl was going through. He didn't know what had happened in her short life that made her so afraid that G was going to leave just because he was his boyfriend, though he could guess, and it did not make him happy towards her mom that was for sure. He didn't like the idea of Alayna being subjected to a parade of men coming and going in her life to such an extent that she associated the idea of someone having a boyfriend with the other man she cared about leaving her. But he couldn't worry about that now, no what he needed now was a solution. Suddenly his mind hit upon an idea, it was crazy, and he had no idea if G would agree, but it was all he could think of. It was all he had. Therefore turning to the older man, he gave him one more chance to say something, anything to make this right, but when all he got back was a look of desolation he knew it was gonna be up to him. "Okay munchkin. I get it, you don't want G to be my boyfriend…"

* * *

"Okay munchkin. I get it, you don't want G to be my boyfriend…" Callen heard Deeks say and his eyes widened at it. Was Marty gonna break it off? Now? Okay, I mean it made sense, Allie was the most important person to the both of them. But even as he hardened his heart and mind to the words he was convinced Marty was about to say, he couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was gonna cope with this outcome.

* * *

Deeks didn't see any of that because his eyes were trained on his daughter for what he was about to say. Because he knew if he looked at G, he might not be able to say what he was going to. No that wasn't it, it was more he wasn't sure he could cope with seeing what his response to his words was gonna be. Because he didn't think for a minute it was gonna be the happiness and joy he wished it to be. But he would deal with that after. First Allie, then G. With that he took a deep breath and staring into the red rimmed eyes of his daughter, who still had tears balancing on her lashes he spoke.

"Okay munchkin. I get it, you don't want G to be my boyfriend. But how would you feel if he was my husband?" he asked as he unconsciously rubbed circles in her back in the hopes of making her feel better.

Alayna blinked at her daddy as she proceeded what he had just said. "Husband? You mean, you two would get married?" She asked cautiously not sure if she was understanding right.

"Yeah, I do." Deeks replied smiling at his little girl as he saw her eyes widen and a light come back into them.

"So he would be my real daddy?" She whispered. It was something she had never thought to have, two real parents like all the other children had. And while she did not want G to be her daddy's boyfriend, his husband was a different matter entirely. Because marriage was forever. She knew that much about it. It was something people who loved each other and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together did. They got married. Husbands didn't leave. They stayed with their families and they became real daddy's, and real daddy's didn't leave either.

"He would. What do you think?" Deeks asked smiling bigger now, already planning that once he and G were married he would arrange for the older man to adopt his daughter officially. Yes, this was what he wanted. It may not have been how he had planned to propose, but hey, it worked, right?

"Could I be flower girl?" Alayna asked her eyes lighting up even more at the idea. One of her friends had been flower girl at her aunts wedding, and she had a really pretty dress. Alayna wanted to wear a really pretty dress too, especially as it would be her daddies getting married.

"Sure, sweetheart. But I think I'd best see what G thinks now, don't you agree?" Deeks responded deciding that now his idea had comforted his daughter, and before she planned there whole wedding, he should probably talk to older man about it all. He really hoped he would agree.

"Okay." Alayna answered happily smiling at her daddy without a worry in her eyes. They were going to get married, and she could see no reason for that not to be true.

At that Deeks turned to G only to see him looking like he had turned to stone causing him to wince slightly. Right then. First battle won, but he still had to win the war it seemed. But then he hadn't really expected anything different. Cutting his eyes to Clare he raised his eyebrow conveying without words that he really needed to talk to G alone.

Clare understood that look. She knew the two men had a lot to talk about. I mean she had sat there in shock when she heard the words come out of Deeks mouth. Marriage? Where had that come from? And looking at Callen she wasn't the only one. She would make sure they had time to discuss everything they needed to.

"Hey, Allie, why don't we go get you washed up and ready for bed while your daddies talk, huh?" She suggested standing to hold her hand out to the little girl who still had drying tear tracks on her face even as she smiled at the idea of the wedding that in her mind was to come.

"Okay." With that she jumped off the couch, wrapping her arms quickly round her daddy before moving to hug daddy G, whose arms automatically wrapped around her, before taking Clare's hand and leaving the room. Deeks could hear her talking away to the woman with her, already planning the wedding that he wasn't entirely sure would be happening, not if the look on Callen's face was anything to go by at any rate.

"G?" he asked preparing to do battle once more. He would fight with everything he had, because this was what he wanted. He wanted his family, and he wasn't about to give them up for anyone, not even the man in front of him.

* * *

Callen heard Marty's words, but they weren't the ones he had braced himself for. " _But how would you feel if he was my husband?"_ husband. Marriage. To Deeks. His brain shut down at the idea. It was unfathomable for him to even try and contemplate it. It was something he could not even envision. Where the hell had that idea come from? What was Marty thinking telling their daughter they were going to get married? There was no way… they couldn't… they weren't… this wasn't what they were. Sure they were in a relationship, but… marriage? Damn it. They hadn't even gone a real date. They couldn't get married. It wasn't possible. It made no sense. It was too much. It… no.

It was these confused thoughts that were going through his mind so much that he didn't even hear Allie and Marty's conversation. In fact he only came back to the real world when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around him and he automatically hugged his daughter back. Why was she hugging him? She had been in tears. What had Marty said? Had he really just decided that they were gonna get married without even thinking of talking to him about it? Hell he hadn't even asked him. Oh god, how was he gonna get them out of this damn mess?

But then they were alone, and the silence was finally broken by a quiet "G?" forcing him to turn and look at the man who had just turned his life upside down and inside out and… god.

"No." he said standing quickly and moving across the room to make as much space between him and the other man as possible, placing his back to him as well so he wouldn't be able to read any of the thoughts going through his head on his face.

Of course the first part didn't work so well when Deeks got up and followed him.

"G." Marty said as he approached the older man carefully, as you would a wounded animal you wanted to help, but knew could lash out at any given moment.

"We can't. Okay?" Callen replied, throwing his head back so he could stare up at the ceiling, trying to find a way through his thoughts, while also trying to find a solution to the situation Deeks had just dropped them in. damn it, Marty. Why had he done it?

"Why not? I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and no one else. I know we haven't been together long, and it may seem a little crazy-" Deeks replied honestly. Everything he was saying was the truth in his mind. Okay, sure it was a little too soon, but did it really matter? I mean hadn't they both decided that this was what they wanted for the rest of their lives? To be together? Wasn't that the decision they made when they got together? When Allie called G, daddy G? When they had decided to tell their daughter about them?

"It's a lot crazy Deeks, and I'm not doing it." Callen responded absolute, still not turning round. He couldn't understand what had gone through Marty head when he had come up with this idea.

"G, ever since this relationship started I knew that I wanted you to be a part of my family, forever. Okay sure, I may not have put it into words, or even really thought about it before, but I have always planned to spend my life with you, to grow old with you, to marry you. Please, I need you." Deeks pleaded, putting all the passion and love he had for the other man into his words, hoping they would be enough, hoping he had enough to convince the man he loved to spend the rest of their lives together.

At that Callen turned around. He couldn't not at the emotions he heard in Marty's voice. Couldn't not look into his blue eyes, eyes that were begging him to agree. And even though he didn't want to, he could feel with that one look he was starting to weaken in his resolve to say no. Because he loved this god damn man, so much.

Seeing Callen was now looking at him Deeks took a deep breath and decided to go for broke. Therefore he lowered himself onto one knee, and looked up as he asked the question he should probably have asked before talking to his daughter about it.

"G Callen, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and agree to marry me? Agree to spend your life with me, raising our daughter? Agree to let me love you for the rest of my days?"

"Marty-" Callen replied, but before he could say anything more he was cut off by the man in front of him. The man proposing to him on bended knee.

"Don't say no." Marty said, reaching out for his hands and taking them in his own. Desperation in his voice now, because he knew this was it. The make or break point in their relationship. There was no coming back from this. If Callen said no now that would be it. The end of everything, and Deeks wasn't ready for that to happen.

"Marty-" softer this time, a look starting to appear in Callen's eyes that Deeks thought was acceptance, though he could still see the doubt.

"We'll have a really long engagement, as long as you want. But please, don't say no. Don't let this be the end. Because I don't want an end, I want you." Deeks begged, bearing his soul and heart for Callen to decide whether he was going to treasure it or crush it. It was up to him now, Deeks had done all he could. Had offered everything he had, he just hoped it was enough. Hoped he was enough.

Callen stood there thinking. He had decided to take a leap and tell Allie about them. Had decided he wanted them to be a real family. And while the idea of marriage had never once entered his head, and the fact Marty was suggesting it shocked the living hell out of him, his brain was finally starting to work and get with the program. The idea of a long engagement… would it really be any different to now? I mean sure they would be engaged, but really, in the grand scheme of things, what did that change? It wasn't like they would be going down to city hall and getting married the next day, was it? Marty was willing to wait, and that meant he could put off any idea of marriage and weddings until after Kensi returned. Until after his worries and fears had been addressed. And after that… well who knew how the future would change? So was it really that crazy? Well, the idea of marriage, yes that was crazy and something he most definitely wasn't ready to think about. But an engagement?... If it was the only way he would be able to keep his family, be able to keep the man in front of him… was there really anything wrong with that idea? They were just words after all. Engagement, fiancé, nothing more than words.

Therefore taking a deep breath he stared into the eyes of the man he loved and finally gave his answer.

"Yes."

At that simple word Deeks eyes widened and the biggest smile ever appeared on his face as he surged upwards to wrap his arms around the man who had just agreed to marry him. As he passionately kissed his husband-to-be. Releasing all the tension and worry he had had in his mind while he watched G decide the fate of their lives together. As watched him, hoping against hope that he would be enough to get him to agree. And he had. G was his now and forever. He was his fiancé. And damn did everything suddenly feel completely right in the world. Oh he knew it wasn't going to be easy, he knew the idea of a long engagement had been what had swayed G to agree, but he could work with that. At least he still had the man he loved.

* * *

The kiss was only broken when a cough sounded behind them, reminding both men that they were not alone in the house. Turning the saw Clare and Alayna standing there, the latter already in her pyjamas, Fred in her arms.

"G said yes, we gonna get married." Deeks announced, though he was pretty sure the other two could have worked that out from the fact they had walked in on them kissing, but he wanted to make sure it was clear, and he really wanted to say the words. Of course he noticed how the hand in his suddenly tightened at his words, but he didn't say anything to the older man. It was a sudden change, and it was gonna take them both some time to get used to the idea, he knew that. But the first hurdle had been passed, and at the moment he felt like he could take on the whole damn world.

"Yeah." Alayna squealed before launching herself across the room, wrapping her arms around both her daddies' waists. They were going to be a proper family, they were going to be her two real parents, and she couldn't wait.

And Callen looking down at the girl's happy face as she smiled up at them both, before turning to look at the exact same smile on the man he loved, realised that this really was everything he wanted. He may not be ready to go the distance and marry Deeks tomorrow, but he knew that one day he would be able to do it. Because he loved him, them. This was his family, and they were the only things that mattered. As long as they were happy then so was he.

With that realisation he bent down and picked Alayna up in his arms. "Want to stay up and have a celebratory glass of juice? Not every day your daddy gets engaged." He asked smiling at Marty as he said the words, enjoying how they lit up his face.

"Not daddy, daddies." Alayna corrected still smiling.

"Daddies." Callen corrected himself, before taking Deeks hand with his free one and leading his family into the kitchen for the celebratory drinks. If this was how it felt to be engaged, he was more than happy with it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **Clara Who 123, Petunia3116 and ssl71** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, just a little bit of fluffiness from our favourite boys. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke to the feel of a body pressed against his back, an arm curled around his waist, and the feel of soft breath ghosting across the back of his neck. He couldn't help but smile and snuggle deeper into the embrace of the man behind him. It may have only been four days since he had woken up in bed with Callen, but it seemed like a lifetime. This was all he wanted of a morning, and now he knew he was going to get this every morning for the rest of his life. Because he and G and were gonna get married. He was gonna be his husband and they were gonna spend the rest of their lives together. He really couldn't have been happier. He was just about to open his mouth to greet his future husband when a voice spoke, and while he heard it with his ears, he also felt it reverberate through the chest pressed against his back.

* * *

Callen had woken early, having gotten used to doing so to leave Marty's bed without being caught. It was just as he was starting to move away from the man he had held in his arms that he remembered that he didn't need to. That they had told Allie, and well, how they had somehow got engaged. He lay there watching the younger man next to him sleep as he tried to process all that that happened the previous night. Tired to work out exactly what his feelings were to the situation he now found himself in, tried to find some box he could fit it all in. But like the man next to him, he knew it was going to be impossible. Because only Marty would come up with this solution to the problem they had found themselves in when they had told their daughter of their relationship. Only Deeks would come up with such an outlandish plan as to propose. But even while he was thinking these things, Callen also knew he didn't resent it. He may not be sure what it meant, or where this new definition of them was going to lead, but watching the smile appear on Marty's face as he started to wake, Callen knew it really didn't matter. When his and Marty's relationship had started he had promised himself he would live for the now, and that hadn't changed. What would come in the future would come, for now he was just so glad that he once again got to wake up with the man he loved. When he felt Marty press back against him he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he said "morning."

That word from Callen cause Deeks to roll over from his position of little spoon. He wanted to see the face of the man he loved, the face of the man he was going to marry, as he greeted him.

"Good morning, my fiancé." He replied cheekily before leaning in to place a gentle, loving kiss on G's lips.

"Hmmm." Callen responded, but before he could deepen the kiss Deeks pulled back. The tease. Well two could play that game. "You know, you'd best not call me that in front of Sam. He's only just got used to us dating. I really don't want to give my partner a heart attack. Not yet anyway." He continued rather than chasing the lips as he really wanted to.

"Don't worry. At work I promise to be the perfect example of a professional law enforcement officer." Deeks answered with his big sunny grin spread across his face.

"Really? Cos if so, that will be a first." Callen couldn't help but reply. I mean really, Marty had walked straight into that one.

"Hey!" Deeks spluttered trying hard to glare at the man for insulting him, though he found it very hard when G looked so sexy smiling softly at him with love in his eyes. Damn him.

The only answer he got was for Callen to raise one eyebrow as if to ask 'what did you expect?' while smiling smugly. It was a smile that Deeks found himself forced to remove from the other man's face. And there was only one way he really wanted to do that right then. Therefore he closed the distance between them once more and kissed Callen again, though this one was a lot longer, and a lot less gentle, though still filled with the love they had for one another.

When they finally parted so they could actually breathe Deeks spoke once more, needing clarification on what G had meant by his earlier comment.

"So we're gonna keep this our little secret then?" He asked not sure how to feel about that idea. Not to mention the fact that he knew Allie would be singing it from the roof tops. She had been so excited the previous evening. But if G wanted to try and keep it a secret, well then he would support him, and commiserate with him when it failed, miserably.

"Well we should probably tell Hetty. But other than that, yeah." Callen replied unaware of the thoughts in Marty's head. He still wasn't sure how he felt about suddenly being engaged, and he was pretty sure no one else would either.

At those words Deeks couldn't help but wince as he realised there was one other person he really should tell. I mean, he really did need to call her and tell her of all the changes in his life now. But in doing so he knew exactly how she was going to react. And that certainly wouldn't lie in G's keeping it on the down-low idea.

"There might be a slight problem with that." He said deciding he needed to voice what he was thinking, or more who he was thinking of.

"Oh?" Callen asked wondering why Marty thought there would be a problem keeping this engagement quiet. I mean it's not like Clare was going to tell anyone, and none of their friends children went to Allie's pre-school. So how would anyone else find out?

"Yeah, I should probably tell my mom. Though I should probably tell her she has a granddaughter first." Deeks replied causing Callen to glare at him for his words.

"You haven't told your mom about Allie?" He asked in disbelief. I mean surely that should have been the first thing Marty had done. Allie deserved to meet all her family, and that most definitely included her grandma.

"No. I knew as soon as I did she would be at our doorstep, and it wasn't like we had a spare room for her to use before." Defended Deeks, though what he didn't say was how he hadn't thought it wouldn't be far on Allie to suddenly have another stranger to deal with in her life when everything had changed so much at the start. He just hoped G understood that, though considering he was G, he was pretty sure he was one of the few people who would.

And Callen, well he heard what Marty wasn't saying. But that wasn't a problem now. Allie was settled, they were all settled. It was time to introduce her to the rest of the Deeks family, and well if he was being truthful, Callen was rather intrigued by the woman who had raised Marty Deeks himself. Therefore he response to Deeks' words was a simple "we do now."

"You sure you want me to do this? I mean I love my mom, don't get me wrong. But she can be a bit…" Deeks replied trying to think of a word to describe his overactive mom. Some way to give G the warning he felt sure was needed to prepare people for her.

"Deeks like?" Callen suggested in a deceptively innocent voice.

"Worse. Oh so much worse." Deeks responded, deciding to manfully ignore the jibe at him. He was a vision of peaceful calmness next to his mom. Just G wait, he wouldn't know what had hit him.

But Callen wasn't daunted. He had lived with Hetty, he was sure he could cope with Marty's mom.

"She's your mom, Marty. And she deserves to meet her granddaughter." He said in a serious voice. Allie deserved to meet her, deserved as much family as she could get.

"Fine I'll call her. But don't blame me if we end up with her here for the next six months." Deeks sighed, though in truth he was glad they had had this conversation. Glad he had had a chance to warn G what was coming. Because he wanted his mom to meet his daughter. Wanted her to love her like he did. He also wanted her to meet G, to see what an amazing man he was.

"I'm sure we can manage." Callen chuckled not believing for a minute that Mrs Deeks was gonna out stay that long. He was pretty sure Marty was exaggerating, or at least he was like 80-90% sure of it at any rate.

"Famous last words. You just wait until she hears we're engaged. You won't be so sanguine about having her here then. Not when she is bombarding you with millions of different options for table arrangements, or flowers, or whatever the hell else she thinks we'll need to decide for the wedding." Deeks warned in a dire tone. He could see it already, her sending them message after message while they were at work with suggestions for the wedding. Oh god, she was going to be a nightmare.

"I'm not some wilting bride Marty, and we're not going to be having a big wedding." Callen responded shaking his head. He was trying very hard not to think about the wedding part right then, it was still crazy in his mind to think they were engaged.

"Good luck telling her that." Deeks replied smugly. That conversation was one he would actually love to see. Because he didn't think for a minute that G would win. In fact he was pretty sure that his mom would find some way to convince him to have a lavish wedding with all the trimmings. That was just who she was.

"I will, when I meet her." Callen responded with an undertone in his voice that told Deeks that that had better be soon.

At that Deeks groaned. "You're not going to let me out of this are you?"

"Nope." Callen answered simply.

"Fine, I'll call her today. But don't blame me if we return from work to find her on the doorstep with her enough bags to stay for months." Deeks agreed, and while he didn't really think his mom would arrive by the evening, he couldn't be sure she wouldn't be there the next day. He certainly wouldn't put it past her.

"I won't, I promise. Now we should probably get up." Callen replied, even if he really didn't want to, or make any move to do so. They should probably get breakfast and get ready for work. In fact he was surprised Allie hadn't come in yet to get them up.

"Hmm, we probably should." Deeks nodded. But rather than moving away from the other man he instead rolled them so he was lying on top of Callen, pinning him to the bed with his body. He then lowered his head to kiss him with passion and need. This was the man he loved, the man he was going to marry, and he wanted to make sure neither of them forgot that. Needed to make sure G knew just how much he held his heart.

And Callen kissing him back returned the emotions with devotion. He may still be getting his head around the whole engagement thing, but he knew he loved this man, and right then, in that moment, nothing else mattered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Guest,** **Guest, Petunia3116, Guest, Clara Who 123 and Guest** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's a long one in celebration of the fact that my laptop came back to life after dying on me earlier this week. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam watched G and Deeks make their way into the bullpen, and it took him only a few seconds to notice something was different. What with the smiles they shared seeming to be more open, or maybe they were just softer somehow. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew there was something. He sat and watch the two men as the morning progressed. Watched as they shared looks across the space. Looks that were filled with love and feeling that, if he didn't think it was kind of sweet, would have most definitely made him sick. He needed to know what had changed. He considered seeing if he could corner G at lunch, but he had a feeling his partner wouldn't be in a sharing mood, or at least he wouldn't tell him everything. He never did. So that left Deeks. But how to get him on his own so he could ask the questions he wanted answered?

Sam was just musing ideas, most of which involved dragging the poor unsuspecting man to the gym, when G stood nodding his head in the direction of Hetty's office as he looked at Deeks, before moving towards it. Well, what do you know, G had given him the perfect opportunity. He waited just as long as it took Callen to get out of hearing range before turning to the younger man next to him.

"So, Deeks. What's going on?" He asked with fake casualness, a smile on his lips that would scare the most hardened of criminals.

"Huh? What's going on where?" Deeks asked forcing his eyes away from following Callen's form to Hetty's office. He really wanted to see how she took the news his fiancé was sharing with her. He hoped her response was good. Oh he really hoped she was happy for them.

"With you two." Sam responded in exasperation rolling his eyes. I means seriously, what else would he be asking Deeks about?

"Nothing?" Deeks replied with a shrug, not sure what else to say or do considering he had been caught out by Sam's question to him. He was not expecting the big guy to start as soon as G had left. In fact he was pretty sure he wasn't expecting him to start at all. Sam usually badgered G for answers about the two of them, just the way Deeks liked it.

"You know, if you want me to believe you, you shouldn't make it sound like a question." Sam responded calmly a smirk on his lips at seeing how he had surprised the other man. Always the best way to get information in his mind, strike while the marks mind is elsewhere.

"Nothing." Deeks replied again, though this time without the uncertainty. He couldn't help himself. Sam had begged him to do it with his last words.

"Better. But I still don't believe you." Sam bantered back. It was almost like talking to G, almost.

"Really Sam, everything is fine. Great even." Deeks responded with a reassuring smile. He had promised G he wouldn't tell anyone, and surely it was his place to tell his partner? Plus he would prefer not to die at Sam's hands though why he would be angry that they were engaged Deeks couldn't work out. And at the back of his mind Deeks could hear a little voice hinting that maybe G's wish to keep the information from Sam had less to do with the older man in front of him, and more to do with Callen. He wasn't sure the man he loved had gotten his head around the idea yet.

"Deeks." Sam said in a no nonsense tone he used with his kids when he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What? There is nothing to tell." Deeks replied determinedly. Even if as he did so the little voice in his head was getting louder and louder.

At that Sam just looked at him, staring into his eyes wondering how long it would be before he would crack. Because he didn't doubt for a minute that he would. Deeks was after all G's boyfriend, and as such seemed to have this fear of him he would use that to his full advantage.

It took a minute, and Sam had to say he was impressed Deeks held out that long.

"Fine. Last night we told Alayna about us." Deeks replied, but not because he was intimidated by Sam, but more because he was dying to tell someone his news. And he didn't think G would be happy if he stood on his desk and shouted it out for all to hear. Yeah he was pretty sure that would really not go down well with his fiancé. Plus Sam was family, surely he deserved to know. And okay yeah, it would be better if G told him, but Deeks had a sneaky suspicion that if he waited for that to happen he could well be waiting for a very long time. So what the hell, better to seek forgiveness than ask permission, right? and plus his mom would mention it the minute she met Sam, so much better he heard it from one of them rather than her in his mind.

"Finally. I take it she took it well then?" Sam responded breathing easier now he knew what the happy looks were all about. It seemed G and Deeks had finally come clean to their daughter. About damn time in his mind.

"Not quite." Deeks winced, remembering the look on her face when he had told her that he and G were in a relationship with each other. He never wanted to see that look again if he could possibility help it.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused now. If she didn't take it well, then why on earth were her parents so damn happy? What had happened to get her to accept them together? Because Sam knew the two men, he knew they would both put their daughter's happiness before their own. It was what being a parent was all about after all.

"She may have an issue with her parents having boyfriends. Something to do with them leaving all the time." Deeks explained, though he was sure G would have already told Sam this. Already told him his reasons for not telling their daughter about them.

Sam nodded at that. Okay, so maybe Callen had been right, but…"How did you convince her G wasn't going anywhere?"

"We might have got engaged." Deeks responded not looking at Sam as he rushed to say the words, hoping that if he said them quick enough Sam would take them okay.

"You what?!" Sam asked in complete shook. G and Deeks were… engaged? No. There was no way his partner would have agreed to that. He knew G, and no. Just no.

"We're engaged." Deeks stated in a serious tone of voice as he met Sam's eyes this time. No joking around, not with this information.

"You and G… are getting married." Sam asked. Because he had to make sure he was hearing this right. That he was understanding what Deeks was saying. Had to make sure he really was saying what he thought he was.

"Yep." Deeks nodded in response, a smile splitting his lips as he did so, not being able to not smile as the thought the he and G were going to be married went across his mind.

"I did not see that coming." Sam responded, shock still clear in his eyes as he processed what he had just discovered. He wasn't sure what to make of the information if he was honest about it.

"Look I know its quick, but it was the only way we could stay together and make sure Allie is happy. We're having a long engagement, so really nothing's changed." Deeks explained quickly, wanting Sam to understand exactly what had happened. He needed him to know the exact circumstances. Needed him to understand so he wouldn't be pissed at G about it.

Deeks words caused an alarm to go off in Sam's head, and he couldn't stop himself from asking, "tell me Deeks, is that the only reason you asked him to marry you? So your daughter wouldn't be upset?"

"No. I asked him because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. The timing I confess was more due to Allie's reaction, but the reasoning behind it wasn't." Deeks responded instantly without even a second of hesitation in admitting his feelings for his lover. He wasn't going to hide it or lie, he loved G and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. On that he had absolutely no doubt.

"Good. Congratulations." Sam replied mildly, surprising Deeks. He wasn't sure what he had expected Sam to say, but it certainly hadn't been that.

"Thanks." Deeks replied with a smile.

"I'm guessing G's gone to tell Hetty?" Sam asked a chuckle in his tone at his words. He doubted his partner was looking forward towards that conversation. But he couldn't see her being anything but happy for the couple, just as he himself was. He knew G loved Deeks, and now the younger man had confirmed beyond a doubt that the feelings were mutual, well he couldn't be happier for the pair of them. That they had found each other. And the fact that G had agreed to marriage showed him that maybe the words he had said to him the other day had gotten through his thick skull. That maybe G had stopped worrying about when Kensi came back and decided instead to just love his family.

"Yep." Deeks responded, and as one they both turned their eyes towards Hetty's office. Turning to watch the scene that was playing out there.

* * *

"Yes, Mr Callen?" Hetty asked when she felt his presence hovering over her. Looking up at him she saw he seemed to be nervous, and as such she sent him a reassuring smile as she gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

"Hey Hetty, how are you today?" Callen asked smiling in return, though his was more forced. He wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go. Wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew he had to say something.

"I am fine. Now, how can I help you?" Hetty replied not beating around the brush. She would never find out what he had come to her if she let him prevaricate.

"Well you see… the thing is… um, well…" Callen said, trying to find the words to tell her he and Marty were engaged. But they seemed to stick in his throat. It seemed to him that telling her would make it all that much more real.

"Spit it out, Mr Callen. I haven't got all day." Hetty replied when it seemed he wasn't going to say anything else. She was starting to get worried. What was going on in her boy's life that would get him so tongue tied?

Callen knew He was just going to have to say it. Just get it out there. With that thought he took a deep breath before saying, "Marty and I are engaged. To be married."

"You are engaged?" Hetty asked. Her blink the only show of her surprise at the words. She had never thought she would see the day Callen would settle down with someone so completely that he would agree to marry them. She had never dreamed that this day would come, and now it had it had caught her completely off guard.

"Yes." Callen responded with a nod. Not sure if he was saying it to confirm the words to her or himself. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure he believed it.

"Then you have my sincerest congratulations, Mr Callen." Hetty replied with the warmest of smiles towards her boy. She really couldn't have been happier than she was right then, for both him and Mr Deeks.

"It's not like that, really." Callen quickly argued. He didn't want her getting to wrong idea, though he wasn't sure what getting the wrong idea about him and Marty being engaged was anymore.

"Oh? What is it like then?" Hetty asked simply, wondering what he meant by that comment.

"Allie didn't like us being together, unless we got engaged. And we're going to have a really long engagement so really, nothing has changed." Callen explained hoping she would understand what he was saying. Understand what he meant by those words. Hoping that maybe she would be able to explain them to him, because he still didn't really understand all this himself.

"Except you have agreed to marry him." Hetty replied without hesitation. In her mind everything had changed with this development. They may not be getting married tomorrow, but it still showed to her that Callen was ready for more. That he loved his family and they loved him. That neither he nor Marty could possibly see a future without the other in it. Oh yes, this changed everything, and it was a change for the better.

"Yes, well we'll have time to sort everything out before that happens." Callen responded shifting slightly in his seat, not wanting to say out loud what he meant by those words. But he knew the woman opposite him would hear Kensi's name as clearly as if he had said it out loud.

And Hetty did and couldn't help the sigh that left her lips. She could see what was worrying him, but she knew he had nothing to fear. Mr Deeks would not be leaving him, ever. If only he would believe her if she told him that. But she knew the man in front of her, and she doubted he would. In fact she was pretty sure the only way he would believe that was when he saw it with his own two eyes, when Kensi returned. Therefore instead of trying to convince him otherwise she said the only thing she could that would hopefully help him accept the truth of his current situation. "Mr Callen, you love him and he loves you there is nothing else you need to sort out, I promise. Enjoy this. You deserve it, as does he."

"I know. Thanks, Hetty." Callen replied smiling at her, finding himself relaxing back into the chair at her words. He didn't know why, but hearing Hetty say that eased him in a way it hadn't when he had heard Sam say something similar the other day. Eased him more than hearing Marty say he loved him did. Maybe it was because he knew she knew him so well? Or maybe because he knew she saw everything. Maybe subconsciously hearing her say the words helped him believe that maybe, just maybe he really didn't have anything to worry about. That maybe there was more than just a possibility that he wouldn't be losing his family when Kensi returned. That he trusted her to see the things he did not.

"You are welcome. And this weekend why don't you, Mr Deeks and Alayna come round to my house and we will celebrate in style." Hetty responded, understanding he was thanking her for more than just her words, but also her reassurance.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Callen asked cheekily, but he was happy. The idea of celebrating his engagement with Hetty and his family made him feel good. Made him feel less fearful of what was at the end of the engagement, what was at the end of all engagements. Namely the wedding.

"None at all, Mr Callen. Now back to work, and tell your fiancé and partner that goes for them as well." Hetty replied waving her hand in the direction of the bullpen, making him turn and as such catching both Marty and Sam watching him. He could tell from the look on his partners face that Marty had caved and told him. He knew he should be pissed about that, considering he had asked him not to tell the big guy, but he couldn't be. Talking to Hetty had made him realise that right then, at that moment in time, he really did have nothing to worry about. All he had to do was enjoy his life. Take pleasure in loving and being loved. Relax and enjoy the latest development in his relationship with Marty.

Therefore it was with a chuckle that Callen returned to his desk, relaying Hetty's words to the other two as he did so, as well as extending the invitation to his and Marty's engagement celebration at Hetty's to his partner and family. He knew Hetty wouldn't mind, and he wanted Sam to be there. I mean, engagements were supposed to be celebrated with family, right?

* * *

It wasn't until lunchtime that Deeks found the time to make the call he had promised G he would make. As such he took himself outside before pulling out his cell. He didn't want anyone overhearing this conversation. He had no idea how his news was going to go down, but he was pretty sure there would be lots of excited shrieking from his mom.

The phone was answered after three rings and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips at hearing her voice.

"Hey mom."

"Martin. Why are you calling me during the day? Are you okay? Is everything all right? are you hurt?" Came the rapid fire reply down the line, and he could just imagine his mom starting to stand, planning on what to pack if she needed to rush to her sons side.

"No mom, I'm fine. But I do have some news for you." Deeks replied wanting to nip her worry in the bud ASAP. He was calling with good news after all.

"Oh? Have you finally decided to settle down with that partner of yours, Kensi wasn't it?" Roberta asked relaxing back at his words. He had told her all about the girl he was partnered with, and from what he didn't say she got the impression he was keen on her. She liked the idea of him settling down, even if she wasn't sure being with someone he worked with was the best plan. She wanted him to be happy, and you know, maybe start a family?

"No mom. Kensi and I… there is nothing there. In fact I'm with someone else –" Deeks responded wanting to make sure she didn't say anything to G about Kensi. He did not need that complication in his relationship thank you very much. Especially as he felt nothing for Kensi now, at least nothing more than partners and friends.

"Who? What's she like? Does she know what you do? Do you love her? Does she love you?" Roberta asked back to rapid questioning. She wanted to know everything about the woman in his life that he cared for so much he would tell her about them. She was under no illusions. She knew Martin told her very little of what actually happened in his life after all. So every bit he did she knew was important to him.

"Mom! Firstly, it a he not a she, and yes to all the above." Deeks responded with fond exasperation.

"Well, what's he liked then?" Roberta asked not batting her eyes at the idea his new relationship was with a man not a woman. It was all the same to her, as long as he was happy and loved, it really didn't matter what gender his lover was.

"Amazing. Perfect. But that wasn't actually why I was calling you." Deeks replied smiling at the thought of G. He couldn't really think of any other way to describe him, and well, he was pretty sure they would be meeting soon enough, so she would find out then, wouldn't she?

"It wasn't?" Roberta asked in surprise. What else could he possibly want to tell her if it wasn't about his new boyfriend?

"No." Deeks responded. He knew he should probably tell her about him and G being engaged, but then he would never get to the actual reason for his call. Namely his daughter. And she was the most important thing in his life. G was right, it was time she knew about his Allie.

"So you weren't going to tell me about your relationship?" Roberta asked somewhat hurt by that. Why wouldn't he want to tell her about that?

"Mom." Deeks groaned. He could tell she felt hurt and it caused guilt to rise inside him. But he hadn't meant his words like that. Just he had something more important to tell her than about him and G.

"What? Is it wrong for a mother to want to know what is going on in her son's life?" Roberta asked sounding annoyed at his groan. Was it really too much to ask that he tell her things? I mean really?

"No, it's not. But now listen to me, please?" Deeks responded with a sigh. It was time to get this conversation back on track.

"I am listening, Martin." She answered as if it was obvious. She always listened to what he had to tell her.

Deeks refrained from mentioning the fact that actually she was talking. Instead he decided to bite the bullet and say the words he had called to say.

"So. Well the thing is it seems that I have a daughter."

"You have a daughter, Martin?" Roberta asked straightening in her seat, her tone of voice slightly censorious. When had he had a daughter, and why was he not with the mother of his child? What was going on?

"Yes." Deeks replied smiling again at the thought of his wonderful daughter. The light of his life.

"How old is she?" Roberta asked wondering just how long he had been keeping her grandchild from her.

"Four."

"And you only now feel the need to tell me this?" She asked not sure how to take the information that he had kept a child a secret from her for all these years. Why had he?

Deeks could hear the unasked question in her voice and as such quickly tried to address it. "I didn't know until a month ago, and her mom had just died. There were a lot of changes, for the both of us."

"Okay. Are you both settled now?" Roberta asked. Okay that she could understand. It was no doubt a surprise to find out he had a four year old daughter, though she had thought she had taught him to be more careful than that. But that wasn't the worry now. Obviously he and the girl would have needed time to get to know each other, especially if her mom had just died. She could understand now why he hadn't told her before. Because she knew as well as he did that she wouldn't have been able to stay away, and the two had needed time bond. She understood that completely.

"We are. We actually live with my… partner." Deeks responded, hesitating over what to call G. He wanted to say fiancé, he had already dropped one bomb shell on her during the last minute. Surely one was the limit, right?

"You mean this man, or Kensi?" Roberta asked confused over his use of the word partner. Wanting to know which it was he was living with. Which it was that had taken him and his new found daughter into their home without thought.

"G, his name is G." Deeks replied answering her question with that sentence.

"That isn't a name, Martin." Roberta answered back. Because really? That was a letter. These young people today.

"Well it's the only one he's got." Deeks responded defensive of G. He didn't want to explain to her why he didn't have a real first name, he didn't think it was his place to share that information.

"Very well. What is your new address?" She asked. She heard his tone and knew she had crossed some line. She didn't understand what that was about, but she would, when she got to meet this G.

"Why don't you just call me when you get into town and I'll come meet you? I think it would be better if I was there when you first met Alayna." Deeks answered. He didn't want her just turning up on the doorstep scaring Clare and Allie. No it would be much better if he was there when they first met.

"Alayna. That is a beautiful name, Martin." Roberta replied smiling as she repeated it in her head. Alayna Deeks, her granddaughter. Oh yes, it was perfect.

"She's a beautiful girl, mom." Deeks replied softly.

Roberta smiled at his tone of voice. It was the tone of a father who loved his child with everything he was, and it was exactly how she had always known he would be when he became a parent. "Very well, I'll see you in a couple of days. I cannot wait to get to know my granddaughter."

"I'm sure she'll feel the same, granny." Deeks responded jokingly, chuckling as he heard the huff down the line.

"Don't you be cheeky, Martin Deeks." Roberta replied, though she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face at the idea of being a granny. At the idea of there being a little girl who would soon be calling her just that. She couldn't wait.

"See you soon, mom." And with that Deeks hung up, breathing deeply as he looked up at the clear blue sky. He really was looking forward to introducing his daughter and his mom. He was sure they would get on like a house on fire once Allie had gotten over her initial shyness. And as he turned to go back into the office he couldn't help but wonder how long it would take Roberta Deeks to find out that he and G were engaged. He didn't doubt for a minute that it wouldn't take long. He knew his mom, and she was worse than he was for ferreting out information. It was going to be fun watching her trying to gain it from G. Oh yes, that would entertain him no end. It was with these cheeky thoughts that he returned to his desk and work.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Amy Jones (Guest), Lic. Lu, Clara Who 123 and Petunia3116** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry for the long wait. I am trying to finish up some other stories so I have less to write, but it is not easy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It was the middle of Friday afternoon that Deeks got the call from his mom to say she was in LA. As such he left swiftly to collect her and take her to meet Alayna, parting from G with only an "I'll see you at home." As he left the office, sending a message to Clare to tell her that he would be coming home early with his mom. He was nervous at having the two women who meant so much to him meet, even if he knew his mom and daughter would love each other soon enough. he couldn't see any other option in his mind.

Pulling the car up outside the house he now called home he couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face at the look his mom had.

"This is where you're living?" Roberta asked her jaw dropping at the perfectly placed house her boy was calling home.

"Yep." Deeks responded climbing out of the car before moving round to grab her bags. He had been glad to see that she hadn't brought as much as he had feared she would, only a couple of suitcases, meaning she wasn't planning on staying indefinitely. Or at least she wasn't right now. God knows what she would do when she heard he and G were engaged. He still hadn't told her that piece of information.

* * *

Roberta followed her son up to the door of the house he called home, and she couldn't help but smile at how well his life had turned out. That he had this house, a man who he loved and who loved him to share it with, and a daughter to take care of. It was everything she had ever wanted for him, and she was so glad he had found it. Now all that remained was for her to meet these people who meant so much to her boy. These people who were his life, his family. She couldn't wait. Therefore she was on tenterhooks as he opened the door and called out that he was home. A feeling that was increased by the sound of running feet heading in their direction.

"Daddy!" cried a girl who came flying at them, hair flowing behind her as she launched herself at her dad. That was the first sight Roberta got of her granddaughter, and all she could think was now much of a Deeks she was.

"Hey, pumpkin. I want you to meet someone." Deeks replied placing his daughter down and taking her hand as he turned to his mom. "Allie, this is my mom, your granny. Mom, Alayna."

"Hello Alayna, I have been so looking forwards to meeting you." Roberta replied crouching down so she was on eye level with the little girl. And looking into her eyes she saw her son's shining back at her. She reminded her so much of how her Martin had looked when he was this age, it clenched her heart seeing the resemblance between them.

"Hello, granny." Alayna responded shyly looking up at her dad as she said the words making sure she was getting it right. She had never had a granny before, but she knew about them. And she was looking forward to having one. Her friends had told her how they spoil you and give you sweets and take you out on trips. Grannies were the best apparently, and she couldn't wait to see if this was true.

Hearing the child call her granny caused a lump to form in Roberta's throat. It was something she had longed to hear for so long, but had resigned herself to having to wait years for. And now here was this little girl calling her granny. It was perfect.

"Allie, why don't we show granny her room, yeah?" Deeks suggested seeing that for once his mom was lost for words.

"Okay. This way. You'll be having daddy's G's old room. It's now the spare room as he and daddy are engaged." Alayna replied smiling happily as she led the way to the room that had only recently been vacated by Clare.

"Is that so?" Roberta asked raising her eyebrows at her son. It seemed there was a small piece of information he had neglected to tell her about his new boyfriend. Namely that he was planning on marrying him.

"Yeah, umm… G and I are getting married. Didn't I tell you?" Deeks responded rubbing the back of his neck under his moms glare. He had known he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, but he had not anticipated his daughter informing his mom as soon as they met.

"I think I would remember that, Martin." Roberta answered sending him one more look that told him they would speak of this later, before turning back to the little girl who was guiding her to where she would be staying. For now she would spend her time getting to know her granddaughter.

And Deeks couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at being let off the integration for now. Because he knew by the time his mom did get round to talking to him about his lack of communication with respect to his engagement, G would be there. And as such he could also hide behind the older man if needs be. And knowing his mom, he probably really would need to hide.

* * *

Callen made his way through the front door to be greeted by the smell of food cooking and the sounds of laughter coming from the dining area. Making his way there he stopped in the doorway to lean against it and watch the woman with blond hair who was bent close to his daughter apparently telling her a very funny story. Or at least that was what he guessed by the way Allie was holding her hand over her mouth as if trying to keep the laughter inside. It wasn't working very well though. He studied the woman covertly. There was no question of who she was, even if he hadn't known Marty had gone to collect his mom. She had the Deeks hair and her facial expressions and gestures were the same as the ones he was used to seeing on her son. Seeing how many traits Marty had gotten from her made him smile.

* * *

Roberta was telling her granddaughter a story from Martin's childhood when she felt eyes on her. But she didn't look up right away. No, instead she made sure to finish what she was sharing with her granddaughter. When she was done she sat straight and turned her eyes towards the doorway to be greeted by a man smiling at them. He was handsome, she had to give her son marks for taste, though he was older than she had thought he would be. When Martin had told her he had a boyfriend she had assumed the man was the same age as her son, but the person in front of her was a about decade older by her reckoning. So this was the man her son was going to marry, her soon to be son-in-law. Meeting his eyes she found that rather than the open love she expected to see on his face as seeing the girl who had to be like a daughter to him, he had a guarded look in his eyes. And she had to wonder just what had caused it, was it her, or the girl who was suddenly in his life? Well only one way to find out.

"It seems we have an eavesdropper." She said to the girl at her side, not taking her eyes from the man in front of her.

At the words from her granny Alayna turned, a bright smile spreading across her lips when she saw who was there. She had gotten used to never hearing her daddy G coming up in. Gotten used to turning round and just finding him there. Therefore she jumped of her chair before running towards him as she had done her daddy earlier.

"Daddy G." She shouted as she launched herself into his arms, squealing with delight as he swung her around before settling her on his hip.

"Hey kiddo. Having a good day?" Callen asked smiling down at his daughter. His eyes had left the woman at the table as soon as the girl had turned to him.

"I met my granny. She's great." Alayna replied grinning widely with excitement.

"That's good. Mrs Deeks, I'm G Callen." Callen replied finally turning to the woman who was smiling at the pair of them.

"Roberta, please. After all you are marrying my son are you not?" Roberta answered, her eyes twinkling in enjoyment at how his went wide at her words. She had been glad to see the love radiating out of him directed towards the girl in his arms. Glad to know it was only her presence that was causing him to be guarded. Of course knowing he was wary around her just made her act up to it. Hence her mentioning his and Martin's impending nuptials.

"Yes, I am." Callen finally got out, swallowing around the lump in his throat at hearing the words spoken so causally, and it being the first thing she said to him. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but he needed Roberta Deeks to like him. She was going to be family after all. Well probably, hopefully. No she was going to be family.

"When are you thinking of having the wedding? Martin hasn't had much of a chance to tell me about your plans." Roberta responded. Oh this was fun.

"Mom, behave." Came another voice entering the conversation from the kitchen doorway. Relief rushed through Callen when he heard it. He'd prefer not to be integrated about the wedding the second he got home, though Marty did warn him it would happen.

"Why? I'm just asking when the wedding will be, Martin. And I didn't think you would tell me, considering I found out you were engaged from your daughter." Roberta replied quickly turning her eyes to her son

"Mom." Deeks groaned closing his eyes as if asking for strength. She was never going to let that one go, he knew it. She would be bringing it for years to come.

Callen watched the two of them and couldn't help but chuckle at the dynamics, now the focus was off of him.

"Well? I need to know how long we have to plan. We could probably arrange something for next month." Roberta responded easily, standing to stare her son down, even if he was a good head taller than her now-a-days he was still her son.

"We're going for a long engagement." Deeks explained with a wince. He knew that was not going to wash with his mom, but he couldn't really explain why to her while Allie was in the room now could he?

"Why? You obviously love each other enough to want to get married. So why wait? Is it money? Because you know you don't have to spend the earth on a wedding for it to be perfect." Roberta replied coming up with the only reason she could think of. I mean this house must cost a lot, plus they had the nanny living in. And well, children were expensive. But she was willing to give them what she could towards it, and surely G's family could chip in as well?

Callen straightened at that. He didn't want her thinking he couldn't afford to look after her son and granddaughter. Therefore without thinking he answered before Deeks could.

"It's not the money."

"Oh?" was all Roberta said her eyes turning to focus back on him once more, making Callen do some quick thinking. He needed a good reason as to why they were waiting to get married. He knew his reasoning for it, and that was that he was waiting for Kensi to return. It was then it hit him. He could work his reasoning to one that Roberta and Marty would accept without thought.

"Marty's partner… Kensi, is currently on a mission. We want to wait for her to return before having the wedding." He replied with a smile, not looking at Marty as he said the words. Not wanting to see his reaction to his answer, nor how he had hesitated over Kensi's name.

"Hmm. Very well." Roberta nodded. Her son had explained how close partners were over the years, and he had told her all about his. Including the fact he had been attracted to her. She couldn't help but wonder if G knew about that, and if he did whether he would be so happy to have her at the wedding.

Deeks for his part narrowed his eyes at Callen's words. Not for the excuse, it was one that would work, but more because he knew that for once G was speaking the truth. Though he was pretty sure he waiting for Kensi to come back for another reason. It seemed no matter what he said, G wasn't going to believe that he would always choose him over Kensi until he saw it with his own eyes. Well fine, Deeks could prove it to him when the time came. And until then, he would just have to work harder at making sure G knew he loved him. He could do that. With that in mind he walked over to his fiancé, and gave him a welcome home kiss, one that was happily returned.

And Roberta watching her son kiss his fiancé smiled, all thoughts of long engagements forgotten in the face of the obvious love between the two men in front of her. Yes, this was everything she had always wanted for her son, and she couldn't have been happier that he finally had it.

* * *

It was later that evening as they all sat around the livingroom after dinner that Alayna remembered something one of her friends had said when she had told them her fathers were engaged.

"Daddy, why haven't you brought daddy G an engagement ring?" She asked innocently.

Deeks blinked at those words trying to think of a reason for not buying a ring. You know, other than the idea hadn't actually crossed his mind. The idea of giving G an engagement ring never entered his head, what with him being a man and all. But if his daughter thought G should have an engagement ring, then G was getting an engagement ring. Therefore he replied with, "umm, well I haven't had the chance yet, sweetheart. Maybe we could pick one up tomorrow when we go shopping for your new party dress?"

"Yeah." Alayna responded happily, enjoying the idea of being there to help choose the ring.

"I really don't need a ring." Callen interrupted, glaring at Marty's words, though when he turned his eyes to Alayna one look at his face and he knew no matter what he thought, he would be getting one. But well, two could play that game. "Unless of course I buy one for daddy too. That only seems fair to me."

At that Alayna frowned. From what her friend said the one who had asked the question had to buy a ring. But then she also remembered how that seemed to be for when a man asked a woman to marry him. Would it be okay for daddy G to get Daddy a ring too? She was still trying to think of an answer to that when her granny spoke.

"I think that is a fabulous idea." Roberta said into the silence. Okay so they weren't wedding rings, but engagement rings were close enough in her mind, and the idea of helping G shop for her son's engagement ring sent a shiver of thrill running through her. She couldn't wait.

"So that settled then. Tomorrow morning we'll buy a party dress, and two engagement rings." Deeks agreed smirking at G. He knew the other man suggested it because he didn't think he would like wearing an engagement ring, but the truth was Deeks couldn't be happier. The idea of them both wearing rings, of declaring to the world that they were each other's forever. Why on earth wouldn't he want that?

* * *

And that was how, on Saturday morning Callen found himself being dragged to many different jewellers by Roberta Deeks, looking for the perfect engagement ring for her son, the man he loved. And during the process he suddenly understood just exactly what Marty had been trying to tell him about his mom. She was one of a kind. A lovely, wonderful person, who was also completely crazy and never seemed to run out of energy. Marty was the definition of peace and calm when compared to her. But as the morning wore on and he became accustomed to the undiluted attention of the woman with him he found himself liking her more and more. Found himself enjoying shopping with her, answering all the questions she had about his childhood and his relationship with Hetty, whose party they were attending that evening. In fact he found himself opening up to her as he had never done to someone he had just met before. She was a breath of fresh air in his life, and so like the two people he loved more than anyone else, how could he not enjoy being with her?

As such when he found the perfect engagement ring for the man he loved, he was so very glad that she agreed with him completely. If felt that with her agreement to his choice, came her blessing for their relationship. That with it, she had decided that she was allowing him to join her family. It was something he hadn't even realised he had wanted from her, from the mother of the man he loved, but now he had it, it settled something inside him. Everything was working out perfectly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **.666, Guest, Shadow Wolf Darkness, Petunia3116, Swimming Clara and Guest** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA**

* * *

Callen couldn't help but fiddle with the band around his ring finger as he drove the Deeks family plus Clare to his and Marty's engagement party. Nor could he stop his eyes going to it whenever the sun reflected of the platinum surface. It made everything so much more real somehow. Made the future come into a sharp focus he hadn't really been believing even though he had said yes to Marty's proposal. They **were** gonna get married. Soon he would be wearing another ring on that finger as well. It was… he couldn't put into words what was going through his mind. So instead he drove and resolutely refused to think about what the ring meant, and instead thought about the receiving of it.

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

 _Marty and Allie had returned home before Callen and Roberta, though Marty claimed that was because he hadn't needed to go to a jewellers for Callen's engagement ring, because he knew a guy. Callen still wasn't sure about that one. But anyway, as soon as they were through the door his daughter was on him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the couch so that he and Marty could exchange rings. And wasn't that far too similar to the future marriage ceremony. But Callen didn't say anything about that, and instead pulled out the simple leather box from his pocket._

" _So how we doing this? Cos there is no way I'm getting on my knee again." Deeks asked jokingly, though the question was still very much in his eyes._

" _Well I guess we'll just… swap boxes?" Callen suggested not really sure how this was supposed to go._

" _That is not romantic, G. You need to put the rings on each other's fingers, properly. Why don't you go first, I know Martin will love what you chose." Roberta replied sitting herself on the edge of the chair trying to restrain her excitement as she desperately waited for the moment when her son would see the ring they had picked out. It was so perfect for him, she was sure. He was going to love it, and she couldn't wait for his reaction. In fact she was pretty sure she was more excited than ever of the men, but she was Martin's mother, it was her prerogative as mother-of-the-groom-to-be to be excited._

" _Okay. Marty, here." Callen responded moving so he could see no one other than the man before him as he opened the box to show him the gold band nestled inside. Though it was not your simple band. It was instead shaped to look like continuously rolling waves, moving up and down as they went round with the engraving confirming the image._

 _Deeks looked at the ring and it took his breath away. He wasn't sure what he had expected from G. I mean he loved the guy sure, but he didn't really seem the romantic type, not to mention the fact G was still trying to get his head around this whole marriage thing. He really hadn't been expecting much. But what he saw in front of him was beautiful and perfect and it was obvious that G had indeed searched for the right ring for him, and he didn't think it was just because he had had his mom with him. No G had chosen this for him. G wanted him to wear this as a sign that he belonged to him, and Deeks couldn't have been happier. Therefore he held out his hand with a smirk at the eye roll he got before the other man pulled the ring from the box and slipped it over his finger. It was a perfect fit, almost as if it was made for him._

" _I love it, G. Almost as much as I love you." He said before leaning forwards and kissing his fiancé not caring that his daughter and mom were in the room with them. Nothing mattered right then apart from showing G how much he appreciated his new engagement ring._

 _Roberta watched her son and soon to be son-in-law share an embrace. It was nice to see Martin so happy. But when it seemed they weren't going to be coming up for air any time soon, she felt the need to take control of the situation once more. Therefore without any embarrassment she spoke._

" _Right, Martin. Your turn." Came Deeks' moms voice interrupting them, making Deeks roll his eyes this time, though he did pull out a cloth from his pocket._

" _Sorry it doesn't have a box." He said as he slowly unwrapped it, revealing what at first look seemed nothing more than a plain platinum band. But then he held it up to the light, and in doing so the engraving upon it became apparent. It was a complex pattern. There was a collection of almost geometric shapes, but while they looked separate at first glance, somehow they seamlessly flowed from one to the other. It was like looking at a puzzle, trying to find where one ended and the other began. And the more you looked at it, the more your saw how the shapes were connected together. It was so intricate, and it captured Callen's eyes instantly. He would never get bored finding new things upon it to study._

" _I thought it was a bit like you. Always one more layer, one more puzzle to figure out." Deeks explained quietly, slightly embarrassed now he said the words out loud, as he gently pushed it onto G's finger._

" _Thank you, Marty. It's amazing." Callen replied already waving his hand in the light to see how when it hit a different angle it gave a different view of the engraving. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips as he turned to the man he loved who had found this for him. Had thought so much about what ring to give him that he and found one that reminded him of him. He didn't have the words to express what that meant to him. But looking into Deeks' eyes, he knew he didn't need to. The other understood perfectly._

" _Oh. I can't wait until the wedding." Roberta sighed from her seat, holding her hands over her heart and forcing herself not to cry at the exchanging of rings she had just witnessed. Those boys, they were so perfect for each other._

* * *

Callen pulled up outside dovecot, and he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips when he looked over at Roberta in the passenger seat. Her jaw was practically on the floor at the sight of the house in front of her.

"You grew up here?" She asked is disbelief. It was so different from the small pokey homes she had had when Martin was younger.

"From the age of fifteen, yeah." Callen replied with a smile, though his words reminded Roberta of the conversations they had had when they were shopping, when he talked about growing up in care. No doubt he had been amazed to have this place when he came here at that age. From what he had not said to her, she knew he hadn't had anything much before then.

Roberta was startled from her thoughts by the sound of car doors closing, and looking over her shoulder she saw she was the only one still inside. Quickly undoing her belt she scrambled out, not being able to stop looking up at the house. And for the first time she wondered who this Hetty really was, and wished she had asked more about the woman she was about to meet. Though in truth she had asked Callen much, though he had never given her a satisfactory answer in her mind, and Martin, well he just told her to wait and see.

* * *

Alayna had been straining to get out of her sit the minute they pulled up outside of Hetty's house. This was not her first visit there, and she couldn't wait to get into the garden and play with all the toys Hetty had for children. It never crossed her mind that Hetty had brought them just for her, even if both her dads knew that was the truth. Therefore as soon as her dad opened her door and lifted her out of her car seat she was off and running, knocking the big wooden door before the adults had even finished climbing out of the vehicle.

"Princess Alayna, you are looking as lovely as ever this evening." Came the dulcet tones of Duke, Hetty's bodyguard as he opened the front door and smiled down at the girl standing in front of him in a pretty pink dress which had more ruffles and ribbons on it than he had ever seen before. He was pretty sure most of them would be strewn about the garden by the end of the evening, having been pulled off as she played.

"Thank you, kind sir." Alayna giggled as she did an attempt at a curtsey while looking up at one her favourite adults. Duke always made time to play with her when she came round, as well as sneaking her into the kitchen for ice-cream when no one was looking. He was one of her great friends.

Duke bowed deeply in returned before turning to her fathers. "Callen, Deeks. I hear congratulations are in order." Duke continued. he had known Callen for all the years he had worked with Hetty, in fact he still remembered the boys 'interview process', which involved Callen breaking in and seeing just how far Duke let him get towards Hetty before stopping him. It wasn't far. Since then they had been firm friends, even if Duke usually sided with Hetty when it came to Callen's health. He had been so pleased when the boy had first turned up with Deeks and Alayna in tow. It hadn't taken him more than a minute to realise that Callen had finally found what he had been looking for for years. He had found himself a family. And when Hetty told him that the boys had gotten engaged, well he couldn't have been happier for either of them.

"Thanks, Duke. This is my mom, Roberta. Mom, this Duke." Deeks replied shaking his hand before leading his mom forwards.

Roberta raised her eyes at the man in front of her, he was wearing casual-smart clothes and she couldn't work out if he was Hetty's significant other, or her butler. But she decided to side on the side of caution and smiled widely at the man. "Duke, a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, Roberta. I can see where Deeks gets his looks." Duke responded cheekily making Roberta laugh delightfully as she battered her eyelids at him. This of course made Deeks groan at the flirting.

"Really?" He muttered as they made their way into the house.

"Hetty's in the garden. I'll bring out drinks for you all, the Hanna's aren't here yet." Duke told Callen as he started to move away from the group.

"I'll help." Clare offered. After all as much as part of the family Deeks and Callen made her feel, she was still an employee, just as much as Duke was.

"Sounds good." Duke agreed waving her to his side before nodding at the rest of the party and leaving.

"So who is Duke?" Roberta asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"Hetty's bodyguard and long-time friend. He does a good job." Callen replied smiling at her as he fell into step beside her. Alayna had already run on ahead with Deeks following quickly to make sure she didn't break anything as she careered through the house.

"Do I want to know how you know that?" Roberta asked cautiously, not sure if it was because Duke had had to do what was he was employed for, or if there was another reason.

"Let's just say I tested his skill set and leave it at that." Callen replied with a smirk as he guided them towards the French doors that led out onto the patio.

* * *

Walking through the doors Roberta was greeted by a riot of colour coming from the borders around the patio. The garden itself was large, but it did not seem to be so with the way it was cleverly broken by paths and plants. It was a true delight. "Beautiful." She breathed as she took it all in.

"I am glad you think so, Ms Deeks. I am Henrietta Lange, but please, call me Hetty. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Came a voice from her right. Turning she was confronted with the shortest woman she had ever met. But one look into her eyes and she knew she was not weak. Even if she hadn't heard bits and piece from the others, she would know this was a formidable woman. One you crossed at your peril.

"Hetty, call me Roberta. You have a truly wonderful home." Roberta replied smiling down at the lady even as she straightened her spine.

"I like to think so. Why don't we sit, let the younger ones wear themselves out. Then we can get to know each other." Hetty suggested waving towards a table and chairs set up half in the shade and half in the sun.

"Perfect." Roberta responded moving with Hetty to take a chair, all the while both of them were sizing the other up, wondering if they would measure up to the woman with them, and wondering how they would fit into the life and family their boys had built for themselves.

And so they sat and talked, and learnt all they could about each other. It did not take long from them to realise that they actually got on rather well, nor for the conversation to turn towards the up-coming wedding, both putting forward suggestions for the event, even if it wasn't their own. They were the mothers of the grooms, and as such felt they would do a much better job of planning it than either of their boys would.

And Callen watching them from the grass couldn't help but narrow his eyes. He did not trust that look on Hetty's face, he knew she was plotting something, and he had a horrible feeling it involved him and Deeks. Just what was she up to now?


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **Petunia3116, raspberry dreams, ssl71, heyjode, Max and Fern 4ever, Guest and Swimming Clara** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam walked through the French doors out onto Hetty's patio. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips as the first sight that greeted him was Callen lying on the floor with both Deeks and Alayna on top of him. It seemed they were playing some game that included much laughing from the girl and shouting from her father.

"Ah, Mr Hanna. I do believe your partner could do with some assistance. Maybe you and Miss Hanna could go and save him?" Came a voice at his side and turning he found Hetty sitting at a table with a blonde woman who looked too much like Deeks to be anyone but his mom.

"I'm pretty sure Kam will side with Allie, but I can try and even the odds." He replied. Though as he turned towards the grass his daughter was already racing across he continued to himself, "or I could just watch and laugh as two girls hand him his ass." He chuckled.

* * *

Once Sam was on his way Hetty turned to Michelle who had also come with him. "Michelle, come join Roberta and I. We are discussing wedding arrangements, and I am sure you could give us some helpful advice on what Mr Deeks and Callen will be looking for."

"Of course, but I'm pretty sure they should be organising their wedding." Michelle responded moving to sit and taking the glass of iced tea Duke offered her.

"Oh please, if we leave it up to Martin they will be married on the beach after having gone surfing and the reception will be at the first bar he comes to." Roberta interrupted with a wave of her hand. Oh she knew that wasn't really true, but she also knew she and Hetty would do a much better job at organising a proper wedding than her son ever would. They had already debated possible locations, considering the pros and cons of many places, mainly concentrating on atmosphere, aesthetics and security. Hetty insisting on the last, due to the job the boys did. They had managed to narrow down the list very well in her mind, and as such they were just about to move on to table decorations, colour schemes and cake flavours. Oh yes, she was having a wonderful time.

Michelle decided to opt for diplomacy to that one and just laughed at the words. But it did not take the other two ladies long to pull her into the conversation, getting her opinion on what Callen and Deeks might want from their special day. Getting her involved in the discussion on the merits of themes; of whether to go with soft blues and greens, or adding bright colours in as well. They wanted something that reflected both men after all. Plus they needed to make sure the boys would look good in the suits which would obviously follow whatever colours they chose. Of course that led to a debate of suit versus tux, one Hetty was very much engaged in. The idea of dressing Callen and Deeks for their wedding causing gleam of delight to appear in her eyes. She couldn't wait, and it was not like she needed to gain their measurements to have the clothing made, she already had them all on file. They did not need any input from the grooms in this discussion in her opinion, and luckily Roberta agreed with her wholeheartedly.

* * *

Sam arrived at the site of the wrestling match to find it finishing, what with Allie jumping up to greet her friend Kam, grabbing her hand, pulling her away from the adults towards the toys she hadn't really started playing with yet. That left Deeks and Callen to climb up and try and brush of the grass stains that were now littering their clothes. That caused Sam to chuckle once more, or at least it did until something on Callen's left hand caught his eye. It was a ring, reflecting the light of the sun. He couldn't stop his eyebrow raising at that.

"Have you and Deeks gone and eloped or something, G?" He asked causing the other man to frown at him in confusion. "The bling." He explained nodding his head to the ring on Callen's finger, a ring he noticed was matched by one on the other mans as well.

"They're engagement rings." Callen replied with a smile, though his eyes narrowed with a look that dared Sam to take the piss. A look that said if he even tried it Callen would make sure he ended up on his ass.

"Nice." Sam responded rather than say anything else. There were so many things he could say, but he did not want to do it within hearing of their daughters, or his wife for that matter. He would wait until they were at work to tease his partner about this new addition.

"Hmm." Callen replied not sure how to take that. He could see the laughter in Sam's eyes and knew he was going to get it, but hell, Sam was wearing a wedding ring, he really didn't have a leg to stand on in Callen's mind.

Before any of the three men could say anything else the two girls came running back up to them shouting excitedly.

* * *

When Alayna had seen Kam coming across the grass she had climbed off her daddy G and gone to greet her friend. Pulling her towards the toys she told her about how her daddy's were getting married. "And I am going to be a bridesmaid." She proclaimed, not considering that as there was no bride there would be no need for maids.

"Oh. I wish I could be a bridesmaid." Kam responded envious of her friend at being able to take such an important role in her daddies wedding.

"Well, why can't you? I'm sure if we ask daddy and daddy G they will agree. Come on." Alayna replied turning back, her hand still holding Kam's as she headed back to her parents, shouting the question as she ran.

"Sweetheart, breathe, then try and say whatever it is you're trying to say." Deeks said grabbing his daughter shoulders and hoping that then he would be able to translate her excited squeals.

"Can Kam be a bridesmaid with me?" Alayna asked in a rush, biting her lip as she hoped the answer was yes. She knew you didn't have to be a daughter of one of the people getting married to be a bridesmaid, they were usually any family member, and Kam did think of daddy G as her uncle. Surely that would count, right?

"Umm." Deeks replied turning to look at both Sam and Callen for guidance with this one, though Sam gave nothing back in response. It wasn't his wedding after all. Callen for his part just shrugged in a way that clearly said, sure why not? Therefore Deeks turned back to the girls in front of him. "Of course she can, pumpkin."

"Yeah." Alayna and Kam shouted excitedly before both dashing off to the women sitting at the table, Kam wanting to tell her mom, and Alayna wanting to tell her granny's.

* * *

As soon as they got to the table Kam burst out the news. "I'm going to be a bridesmaid at uncle G and uncle Deeks' wedding."

"Daddy said so she could." Alayna tacked on at the end making sure everyone knew who had given permission. Because if her daddy said it, then no one could say otherwise in her mind. His word was law, literally as he was a police detective.

"That's wonderful darling." Michelle replied with a smile at her daughter's excitement. She was glad Callen and Deeks were giving her this chance, giving her this involvement in their wedding.

"Oh yes. You will both look beautiful walking down the aisle. Maybe they could scatter petals as they go?" Roberta added turning to Hetty with her suggestion. She could just imagine what a striking image the two girls would make dressed in matching dresses preparing the aisle for the boys to walk down. They would have to find a colour that suited them both within the colour scheme.

"I like that idea." Hetty agreed and Callen who had followed with Deeks and Sam could feel his eyes widening. Scattering petals as they walked up the aisle? They weren't going to be walking up any damn aisle… were they? Just what they hell was he getting himself in for here? What happened to a simple, small ceremony without any pompous crap?

"Please, kill me now?" He muttered to his partner as stopped walking forwards, wanting to keep as much distance as possible from the scheming women. He was suddenly realising just what a bad idea it had been to induce Deeks mom and Hetty.

"Sorry partner, no can do. When it comes to weddings, the mothers word in law. Believe me. But I can get the condemned man a last drink. Come, best leave them to it." Sam replied with a chuckle as he steered Callen away from the women and towards where Duke was standing with beers at the ready. He still remembered all the conversations he had sat through with his mother-in-law while arranging his and Michelle's wedding, and the memories still had the ability to send a shiver down his spine. Best to walk away now in his mind, leave them to do whatever they were going to do. The groom never got a say anyway. And with two grooms and no bride, did G really think he would be arranging his own wedding? Poor foolish, deluded man.

"Thanks." Callen responded sarcastically, though he was grateful of the cold beer when it entered his hand.

"Hey, it could be worse. At least Deeks isn't likely to turn into a bridezilla… or though, maybe he will?" Sam replied laughing out loud at the look of horror his words caused to cross his partners face. Who knew this would be so much fun?

And Callen, well he just took another large swallow of beer and tried to ignore the feeling that he was somehow in a head on collision with absolutely no way of stopping it, nor any idea if he would survive at the end.

Deeks for his part had stood next to the women and listened for about half a minute before deciding it wise to take a strategic retreat. He'd heard enough to know he and G were going to have to do some serious damage control with his mom and Hetty before they got too carried away. Though in truth he knew they wouldn't. They were just excited to be planning a wedding. He was pretty sure his mom had been thinking about this day ever since he turned 21. He couldn't stop her fun now, not yet at any rate. Later, he would rein her in later. Therefore he moved to join his fiancé and Sam, and the conversation turned to talk of kids, work and the friendly banter that they always shared.

* * *

The evening move on after that with the girls slipping away to play as the adults talked. The guys joined back up with the women and the conversation turning from the coming wedding, much to Callen's relief. Instead they fell into an easy conversation between them all, relaxing together as they enjoyed the company of their family around them. It really was a wonderful night and the perfect way to celebrate Callen and Deeks' engagement, and thankfully in Callen's mind no one made any embarrassing toasts. Though Sam did inform him that it was only because he was saving his for the actual wedding. That was the job of the best man after all right? And there was no way he wasn't going to be G's best man. He would beat the crap out of his partner if he tried to say otherwise. Something he made sure Callen knew, very clearly before the night ended.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **Amy Jones (Guest) and ldavis02.02.2015** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it is set in season 5, episode 19 'Spoils of War', though I am not going to go into the episode in great detail, as it pretty much remains unchanged. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen and Deeks were woken by both their phone alerts going off in the dead of the night. Deeks couldn't help but groan as he rolled over to look, even if he knew the message would the same on both their phones. Rolling back with raised eyebrows he silently asked if Callen had any idea what this was all about.

"We'll find out when we get there. Come on, Marty, we need to get to ops." Callen responded already moving to climb out of bed. He had no idea what Hetty wanted with the two of them, but he knew it would have to be seriously important for her to call them both in.

"Right. I'll wake mom, you wake Clare?" Deeks replied with a nod also climbing out of bed, even if he was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Callen just nodded, and as soon as he was dressed he made his way to the door that connected the main house to the annex they had created for their live-in nanny, while Deeks headed towards their spare room.

He entered after offering the barest of knocks, making his way to the sleeping woman and placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle shake as he spoke. "Mom? Mom, wake up."

"Martin? Why… what's going on?" Roberta asked finding herself pulled from sleep by her son standing over her, dressed.

"G and I have got to go to work. We don't know how long we'll be gone. Can you stay until we get back, look after Alayna for us?" Deeks explained as much as he knew. He hoped she would be able to stay longer if they needed her to. I mean Alayna hadn't been with them that long, and for him and G to suddenly disappear on her, she was going to need as many people around her as possible, especially if one of those people was the granny she loved.

"Of course Martin, but I don't understand." Roberta replied climbing out of bed and grabbing her robe as she frowned up at him. Her brain was still half asleep and it really wasn't computing on the level in normally would.

"I don't have time to explain. We have to go, now." Deeks responded with a sigh, turning towards the door.

"Very well, I can wait for you to return to tell me all about it." Roberta replied following him out into the now brightly lit house. She had to wonder if Allie was even still asleep with all the movement and light that was happening.

"This isn't a school trip, mom." Deeks groaned. He worked for a federal agency who dealt with classified information. It wasn't like he could give her a report on his day when they got back.

"I am aware, Martin. Be safe, won't you?" Roberta answered grabbing his arm and making him turn towards her once more. She didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but she didn't think for a minute that it wasn't dangerous. She wished he wouldn't put himself in these sorts of situations, but she knew that would never happen. He was her Martin, determined to save as many people as he could, even at the risk of his own life. All she could do was hope with everything she had that he came back.

"As safe as I can be. Come on, G's waking Clare." Deeks replied softly giving her hand a squeeze before turning back around and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Clare had been dead asleep one minute, and the next she was wide awake and alert at the sound of someone knocking on her door. There could only be two reasons for that to happen in the middle of the night, either something had happened to one of the others or their family, or Callen and Deeks had been called in. She was pretty sure it wasn't the former. Therefore moving to the door she opened it to find Callen standing outside.

"We have to go. I don't know how long for, or where, but we'll keep you as posted as we can." Callen said as soon as he saw the woman answering the door. They didn't have time to waste.

"That's fine. We'll be fine." Clare replied moving into the house. They had agreed on a procedure for when this happened, agreed a plan where Clare would move back into the house to look after Alayna, had explained to the little girl that some days she might wake to find both her daddy's away for work. But this was the first time they had had to put it into practise, and Clare couldn't help but feel glad when she saw Roberta making her way into the kitchen behind Deeks. At least Allie would have her granny with her still, she just hoped that Roberta could stay as long as they would need her.

"You have Hetty and Michelle's numbers if you need anything, right?" Deeks asked as soon as he saw her. He knew she did, knew they were prepared, knew they should be on their way out the door by now, but he couldn't stop himself from checking, just one last time.

"Go. Good luck and we'll see you when you get back." Clare said as an answer. She could only imagine how hard it was to suddenly up and leave your child for a mission. But she also knew that the two men she lived with, that she had grown to not only like but respect and admire, knew what they had to do. Hopefully one day it would get slightly easier for all concerned.

"Thanks." Callen nodded at her before smiling at Roberta and then hustling the younger man towards the door. they had done all they could to make sure Alayna was taken care of while they were gone, now they had work to do. Had to find out what was so important Hetty called them in in the dead of night without any explanation or time frame.

* * *

Arriving at ops they were briefed not by Hetty but by Nell. And what she told them shocked them both. Kensi had been captured in Afghanistan, and they, with Sam, needed to go and get her back. It was a dangerous and daunting task, but Callen knew the team could pull it off. The only worry he had in the back of his mind was the idea of taking both of Allies daddy's into a war zone. Of putting not only his life, but Marty's on the line as well. Not that he voiced any of that.

Sam on the other hand had been dreading this moment. The time when he would have to go into an unsure situation with both of Alayna's parents. Because while he accepted that he needed to put his own life on the line, at least his kids had Michelle with them at home. But if anything happened to the team, Alayna would have no one. He wished they could have had an easier mission for the first one out for the new parents, or maybe it would have been better if it was less personal. But no, it was Kensi they were going for. It was Kensi, Deeks' partner that had been captured. Well he knew he was going to have a nightmare keeping the guy out of trouble, even if Hetty had told him to do exactly that. But he would have to, I mean, there was no way he was losing any of his team on this mission.

And Hetty, who watched them all walk away couldn't help but hope that they all came back to her. All four of them.

* * *

The op went to hell the minute they landed in Afghanistan. Instead of being briefed by the CIA as Callen expected, the team found themselves being driven to a village where they met with Assistant Director Granger. It was in that village that they found out some of the truth of the mission Kensi had been on and why the CIA were being kept out of the rescue mission. And it was there that they split up, Sam ordering Deeks to stay behind and gain what intel he could. Callen knew Marty didn't want to, but he also couldn't help but be relieved that he wasn't coming with them into the greatest danger. His only regret was that he couldn't say anything to him as he climbed out of the vehicle they were in. Couldn't offer any words of comfort. I mean not only were they in the middle of Afghanistan, Owen Granger was sitting right beside him and he doubted he was up to date in the developments that had taken place since he came out here. Doubted he knew anything about Alayna or his and Marty's relationship. Therefore he said nothing as they drove away, and all he could do was hope that that wasn't the last time he saw his fiancé. Hope that he actually made it back from this mission so they could actually get married, maybe, if Marty wanted to. No. He needed to shelf his personal feelings until they returned to the US. Right now he needed to do everything he could to save Kensi, and that was all he needed to be thinking about.

And Deeks as he watched Callen drive off felt his mind follow the same path briefly, but there was no use borrowing trouble, and G had Sam with him. He would watch his back. He would be fine and they would get Kensi back, any other outcome was not acceptable in Deeks' mind. Therefore with determination he set out to find out what he could about the people holding his partner.

* * *

Alayna woke early as she did every morning. She jumped out of bed and made her way to her daddies' room. She loved this time of the day. The first thing in the morning when she went and joined her daddies in bed. Because she knew they would both be there, even if daddy G was awake, he would still be there, sitting reading as her daddy slept. Just as she knew as soon as he saw the door open he would grab her and tumble her down in-between the two of them, allowing her laughter to wake the other man. It had become their little ritual since they had become engaged. A little ritual between the three of them that always made the day seem a little bit brighter to the little girl.

Therefore it was with a smile on her face she opened the door, waiting for the moment daddy G would stop her. But it never came. Frowning she moved into the room and towards the bed, only to find it empty. She didn't understand. Why weren't they in bed?

Moving out of the room she headed towards the kitchen, thinking maybe they had both woken early and had decided to start breakfast, but when she got there that room too was empty. She started to feel scared about that. Where were her daddies? Why weren't they there with her? Moving into the living room she finally found someone. Because there, asleep on the couch was Clare. Running to her nanny she threw herself at the sleeping woman, panic clear in her voice as she asked, "Where are my daddies?"

Clare had finally gotten back to sleep around five, only to be woken an hour later by Alayna flying at her. "Hush, sweetheart. Hush, it's okay." She murmured holding the little girl tight and allowing her time to calm down before she answered her question. "They had to go away for work, remember we talked about this happening?" She asked pushing Alayna back slightly so she could look into her eyes.

At her words Alayna nodded. Yes she remembered that conversation. But she had not truly understood what it would mean until now, when she had been confronted with the empty bed first thing in the morning.

"They will be back as soon as they can be, and until then, your granny and I are here for you." Clare continued seeing out of the corner of her eye the older woman enter the room.

"We can have some proper girls time, now. Won't that be fun?" Roberta asked moving to crouch next to her granddaughter and rubbing circles into her back.

"My mommy and her friends had girl time. But they only talked about boys and I don't want to talk about them." Alayna responded frowning as she thought about the idea of having girl time with Clare and her granny.

"Oh no, boys are silly. We won't talk about them, will we Clare?" Roberta asked wrinkling her nose in fake disgust at such an idea.

"Nope. No boy talk here." Clare agreed with a smile seeing how Roberta's words had eased some of the tension and worry from Alayna.

"But maybe we could have a serious planning session on the wedding. What do you think about that, honey?" Roberta continued thinking of something that would hopefully lift the girl's sprits, not to mention help move things along a bit. After all she knew if she left it to Martin and G nothing would ever get done, not the way it should be at any rate.

"Shouldn't my daddy and daddy G be here planning their wedding?" Alayna asked curiously, though part of her hoped her granny would say no. She liked the idea of planning a wedding, it sounded so much fun.

"Of course they will have the final say, but we can still do the hard work and find them some decent choices, right?" Roberta responded with a sincere smile on her face, one her son had long understood he needed to be wary of. It always meant she was up to something in Deeks' mind.

"Right." Alayna agreed. I means if her granny said so, then surely it would be fine.

"Okay. You go get dressed while Clare and I arrange breakfast. Then we'll have the first official planning meeting of the Deeks-Callen wedding." Roberta replied standing up and moving Alayna back towards her room. At least she had diverted the crisis of Martin and G not being here for now. Roberta just hoped wedding planning would be enough to stop the little girl worrying about her parents, even if she knew nothing would be enough to stop her doing so. After all it was her only son who had gone into danger, her worry would not leave her until he was back under the same roof as her once more. But she couldn't let that show to her granddaughter. Therefore she would smile and plan and do everything she could to distract them both from reality. Distract them until the boys returned and the family was whole once more.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **15,** **Guest, 5SecsOfLARRYcat, heyjode, Kdwooders, Swimming Clara and Max and Fern 4ever** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Kensi wasn't sure what drove her to walk into enemy territory. Didn't know why she had continued on moving towards those that wanted to kill her for no other reason than she was an American. But she did it anyway. She needed to, because she needed to see Jack. When she'd seen him down the scope of her snipper rifle, when she'd identified him as the White Ghost, her blood had run cold. The idea that her job was to kill the man she had once loved, the man she had once planned to spend the rest of her life with… no. There was no way she could do that, and it never crossed her mind that that was the sole reason Hetty had sent her there.

The realisation of who the White Ghost was left her with only one option in her mind. She needed to see him, needed to talk to him, though whether it was to gather intel about the enemy or to try and save the man she had spent so many nights worrying over she didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to know why, about so many things. Why was he working with the enemy against his own country? Why was here? Why had he disappeared all those years ago? Why had he left them, left her? Why had he never let her know he was okay?

Of course through all her plans and thoughts of Jack one thing never crossed her mind. Not once did she think to question her assumption that Jack would be at her final destination. In fact It was only when it was far too late did she realise her mistake, and only when Jack was chained beside her in that cave did she realise the magnitude of it.

* * *

Hetty didn't know what to do. She was the one who'd sent Kensi out there in the hopes the girl would be able to save Jack's life. She hadn't really considered the danger she could be putting her agent in when she had done so. Oh academically of course she knew, but it was the only way she could think of to keep the man safe. And she had assumed Owen Granger would look out for her.

She had been wrong. And now the whole team were there, doing whatever they needed to, to bring Kensi home. She just hoped it was enough.

She could not stop her eyes from straying to the empty desks across the building from her, couldn't stop feeling the tense silence that seemed to infuse every corner of the office. Oh there were far more agents here than just those four, but they were the primary team. The best of the best, handpicked by herself. No. Everything would be fine, Sam, Callen and Deeks would make sure Miss Blye returned, and they would also make sure they returned too. She knew that.

With a sigh she turned back to the stare at the piece of paper in front of her, but rather than write anything with the pencil in her hand she placed it down. She could not stay here, waiting to hear news she knew would not be coming for some time. She needed a distraction. With that in mind she stood to collect her coat and bag, she knew just the distraction she needed, and if in finding it for herself she helped others who would also no doubt be feeling worried and afraid, well that seemed like the perfect solution to her.

* * *

Kensi was shocked at the pain that rippled through her when Jack told her he'd married someone else. That he'd fallen in love with someone else. It was like a wound she had been so used to feeling she no longer registered the pain, had been ripped open anew. She hadn't expected that. She had been so sure she'd moved on from him, though of course if that had been true then why had she not been able to pull the trigger? If that had been true, why had she confronted the enemy purely on the need to speak with him? Damn it, it hurt. Knowing that he had run away from her, from them, only to find the happiness he sort with another.

Not that she didn't want him to be happy, of course she did, it was more… she'd always thought that she was the one who'd make him happy. Even after all these years, it seemed she had still thought that. That shocked her. She hadn't realised the candle she'd been carrying around for her ex-fiancé… or maybe it less a candle and more, a lack of closure. A worry at what might have happened to him that refused to allow her to move on, to walk away from what they had. Yes, she preferred that idea to the other. At least then she knew when they got out of here, got out of this mess, she would be able to walk away, without looking back or thinking what might have been. That maybe then she would finally be able to start moving on.

* * *

Hetty arrived at house she was looking for and knocked on the door calmly, smiling at woman who answered it.

"May I come in?" She asked kindly trying with her words to ease the sudden worry she could see in the other woman's eyes at her appearance. Maybe she should have thought this through a little more. No doubt her turning up would make those who lived here fear the worst, especially as they had no idea of where the ones they loved had gone, or why.

"Sure." Clare replied in a calm voice though the tenseness did not leave her muscles as she stepped aside to allow the other woman in. She did not know why Hetty was here, but considering she had been woken in the middle of the night for Callen and Deeks to leave, she could only assume it was to do with them. She hoped it was just to tell her and Roberta more details, like how long the two men would be gone, oh yes, she really hoped that was the reason. Really hoped it wasn't for anything else, anything worse.

* * *

Alayna had been sitting at the table doing a drawing when the knock on the door had come. She had jumped at the sound, turning automatically hoping it was her daddies return. It did not cross her mind that they would have no need to knock in their home. She wanted to go answer it, to see if it was them, but she knew that one rule her daddies would never let her break is the one that she never opened the door. So instead she sat there, coiled as tightly as a spring, waiting as Clare got up to answer.

As soon as she heard the voice on the other side of the door, Alayna was up and moving. Running across the room the wrap her arms around the small woman who'd entered. "Granny Hetty." She called loudly, the tension caused by missed her parent's prominent in her voice at the way it was close to a screech.

"Alayna, my dear. It is good to see you." Hetty responded smiling down at the child wrapping her in her arms without thought.

"Are my daddies with you?" Alayna asked looking up, trying to see over her shoulders, but all she could see was the door closing and the disappointment made her sag. They still weren't back.

"I'm afraid not. They will be gone for a few more days." Hetty replied smiling sadly down at the sad little girl who was now disengaging herself from her arms.

"Oh. Okay." Alayna responded moving to wrap her arms around herself now. She knew that they had gone away for work, and that what they were doing was important, but it didn't stop her missing them. Didn't stop her not wanting to go to bed without her daddy reading her a story, nor did she want to go to bed without daddy G tucking her in. She wanted them home now, even if she knew it wasn't possible.

"Allie, honey. Why don't you show Granny Hetty the lovely picture you've been drawing?" Said Roberta in a gentle voice as she watched the little girl retreat into herself. She didn't want that, even if she knew there was very little the three women with her could do about it. After all none of them were her fathers, but they were still family, even Clare who was paid to be there. She was still family in Roberta's mind, and she knew she was in Allie's as well.

"Okay." Alayna agreed moving towards the table Hetty following behind her a frown on her face at the pain she had caused the little girl by taking away her daddies. But she really had not had a choice, she needed the whole team to save Kensi, even if it did break her heart to see the sadness in the young girl in front of her.

Alayna climbed back into her sit and handed the piece of paper to her Granny Hetty, explaining what it was as she did so. "This is going to be my bridesmaid dress for the wedding."

"That is beautiful, my dear." Hetty replied smiling at the picture of a princess style dress that was a riot of colour and ruffles. She could just imagine the little girl in it, proudly walking down the aisle with Kam at her side. With that thought she made a decision, one she knew neither Deeks nor Callen would question. Because they would do anything for their daughter. "I have a friend who I know would love to create this for you. He has designed and made many dresses, but none as delightful as this one will be I am sure."

"Really? I could have that exact dress, made for me?" Alayna asked her eyes widening in excitement at the idea. Because while she had designed the dress, she had not thought for a moment she would be able to have it, not exactly. She knew you brought clothes as they were and had prepared herself for finding the closest thing to it in the shops, but here was her Granny Hetty telling her she could have it made for her. That there was a way she could wear that exact dress at her daddies wedding. It was… she couldn't find words to express how overjoyed she felt at the idea.

"Of course, Alayna. Only the very best for my granddaughter." Hetty responded softly, already planning the phone call she would make to one of the top designers in LA. He did after all owe her a favour for help she had given him over the years. It was time for her to cash in her chips.

"What about Kam? Could she have a dress made for her as well?" Alayna asked not wanting her friend to be left out of the joy and excitement she was feeling right then.

"I am sure that will not be a problem. Why don't you start drawing some ideas for her dress, and when you next see her you can finalise the design together." Hetty suggested not batting an eyelid at promising two unique designer dresses to the girl. Alayna deserved nothing less in Hetty's mind.

"Yes." Alayna agreed exactly, already pulling a new piece of paper towards has as she started to draw out a new design for her best friend. One that looked very similar in style to the one she'd done for herself, but with a different riot of colour across it, one that would complement the other girl perfectly.

watching her Hetty couldn't help but smile at the concertation on her face and the way she stuck her tongue out slightly, just like her father's did when he was writing his reports.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my darlings. I would like thank** **JackSam, heyjode, 5SecsOfLARRYcat, Swimming Clara, ldavis02.02.2015, Guest, Max and Fern 4ever and Aslinng** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. There will be two or three more after this one I think before the story is at an end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Kensi walked next to Jack, a gun pressed into her back as she made her way towards her team. _Her team_. They'd come for her. It was over. She had no idea how they'd done it, or what it had taken, all she knew was that they were there. She passed Deeks as he walked an unknown man towards the Taliban. She imagined he was the exchange they had agreed, but she had no idea who he was. And in truth she really didn't care. All she cared about was getting home and that this nightmare was finally over.

Arriving in front of Sam and Callen the former man took down her gag, while the latter got the gun off her back.

"You okay?" Sam asked her, but she couldn't find the words to answer. Couldn't find anything to say that would explain the confused emotions that were going through her mind. So much… she couldn't compute it. Luckily she did not have to when Jack answered for her.

"They beat her pretty bad."

That was an understatement, and didn't even venture into her emotional state. But maybe that was a good thing. Now was not the time to break and cry at all she had learnt and been through, no now was the time to realise she had survived. The rest would come she was sure, but for now she needed to concentrate on the fact she was alive, and that she was once more safe. Her team would make sure of that. She knew they would. Because that was what her team did.

Callen for his part was watching Kensi, and he made sure she was put in the chopper before anything else could harm her, but then his eyes turned to Deeks. Turned to the man he loved who was walking their prisoner towards the enemy. He didn't trust them not to kill him, and he hated seeing him in this situation. He'd been happy that Sam had ordered him to stay behind so he wouldn't be here, but somehow Deeks had managed to not only get himself a major role in the rescuing of Kensi, he'd also saved his and Sam's and the rest of teams life with his intervention of a prisoner exchange. He would never know how Deeks did that. How he found a solution when Callen was sure there wasn't one. But he guessed that was why he was so damn good at his job. Of course none of that allowed him to lower his gun as he watched the man he loved approach the enemy.

Then it was over. Deeks was back and the Taliban were going. He watched the girl they had met, the girl who in some ways reminded him of his daughter, walk away. But when he heard Granger order an air strike on those that were gone and there really was only one thing he could do. He ran after the girl and pulled her back. If he could save anyone on this mission, it would be the one who reminded him of what could happen. The one that reminded him of what awaited Alayna if they didn't make sure she had the right support network. He would never let the girl he loved become like the one he was rescuing, but he also knew there was always a chance, and he had to do everything in his power to make sure it never happened. If that meant saving this girl now, then so be it in his mind. He would do what he needed to do to make sure he could look after his little girl, and make sure he could look in her eyes knowing he'd done everything he could to save others like her.

* * *

Deeks returned to the team after handing off his prisoner, he looked at the chopper first to see Kensi in the arms of the man he now knew was her former fiancé. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. I mean this was a guy who'd left her, and yet come for her when she was in danger. He was happy that they had reconnected, but he couldn't help but feel that this experience would change nothing. The guy had that look in his eyes. He wasn't coming back, and there was no chance he would settle down with Kensi. That would hurt her. He knew it would. And if some selfish part of him wished that Jack would return with them to make it easier when he told Kensi he was with G, well sue him. He was only human. But now he knew he would have to help her over this rejection, while also giving her his own. Oh man, he could not see this going well, in any way shape or form. Then of course Callen ran after the girl who'd held guns on Kensi and Jack and brought her back to them. He didn't know why. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew the look in the man he loves eyes. It was similar to the one he got when he looked at Alayna. Okay. He could accept that. Even if he was pretty sure it was misplaced what with her being with the enemy. But hey, if G thought she deserved to be saved, then he would stand by his side, no matter what. Therefore he didn't even question him as he helped the girl into the chopper and they all settled, flying away from the hell they had been in to get their team member back.

* * *

The journey back to LA was quiet. The four members of the team spoke little, though Deeks did spend most of the journey with his arm around Kensi, trying to give her what comfort he could after the nightmare she had lived through. Callen tried not to mind. He knew it didn't mean anything more than Marty being Marty and trying to help his friend, his partner, but that didn't stop the jealously rising in him, every now and then. He really wished it wouldn't do that. After all when he started his relationship with the younger man he'd always promised himself that if Marty wanted Kensi rather than him then he would let him go. but sitting there watching them, imagining what it would be like to have to give him up Callen knew it wouldn't be as easy as he had presumed it would. He loved Marty too much to just walk away.

It was then he realised the true extent of what would come if Marty did choose Kensi over him. I mean there was no way he could ask him and Allie to move out, so Callen would be the one to go. He also wouldn't be able to stay on as team leader. He wouldn't be able to sit there and watch the man he loved with someone else all day every day, which meant he would have to leave the team as well. He'd have to see if Hetty had any solo ops coming up, and if not, well he could always move agencies again. There was always someone offering him a job. He was just weighing the merits of returning to the CIA versus the DEA when his eyes caught Deeks' over Kensi's head.

The younger man gave him a puzzled look for couple of seconds, before it turned into a glare of epic proportions. It seemed Deeks could read exactly what was going on in his mind, and he did not appreciate it one bit. Okay. Yeah he was probably right, Callen was jumping way ahead of himself. Especially considering Deeks hadn't given any sign of more than friendly feelings to his partner. Therefore he raised his hands slightly in surrender and sat back next to Sam, determined to think of nothing. Of course his partner foiled that plan by chuckling as he whispered under his breath, "man, you are in so much trouble."

"Shut up, Sam." Callen grumbled though he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. Because while he may well be in trouble, at least it gave him hope that he still had Marty to be in trouble with.

"Where'd be the fun in that?" Sam replied smirking at his partner, though he was very glad to see a light in his eyes now. After all Deeks wasn't the only one who could read Callen's thoughts, and Sam really hadn't liked where they were heading. He had been trying to figure out what words to use to stop Callen's train of mind, get him off the path of leaving, but luckily it seemed his fiancé had that ability without saying a word. Who knew Deeks would be so useful in controlling the lone wolf tendencies of G Callen? He certainly didn't, but now he did, he might just make use of them more often when his partner went off the reservation. Oh yes, Deeks was definitely going to be an asset in the future control of one special agent G Callen.

* * *

Deeks sat with Kensi, holding her as she shivered against him. He didn't want to think about what she had been through, he was just glad they'd got her back. Of course he'd been less than impressed when he saw the dark look G had had in his eyes, especially when he worked out why he was looking like that. It seemed the man still didn't trust him. They were going to have a proper conversation about that when they got home. Because the only one Deeks wanted to spend the rest of his life with was the man he loved who was sitting across from him, you know the one he was planning on marrying. He had hoped Callen had worked that out by now, but it seemed he was a little slow on the uptake. But Deeks would make sure he understood, even if that meant speaking slowly in words of no more than one syllable before he got it through his thick skull. He would do that, because he would do anything for G, anything to make sure he knew just how much he loved him.

* * *

They were greeted at the air base by Hetty, who quickly took charge of Kensi, guiding her into a black SUV so that she could take her home and give her whatever she needed to help her recover from her ordeal. The three men took another SUV back to ops to collect the cars they had abandoned there what felt like ages ago, even if it was in truth only a few days. Sam barely spoke as he climbed into his own. He wanted to get home, see Michelle and Kam, kiss them both and tell them how much he loved them. He had been so sure he was going to die at one point on this mission that now he got to return to his family he wanted nothing more than to hold them tight and never let go. So that was exactly what he was going to do. Therefore it was with single minded focus he pulled out of the garage on his way home.

Callen and Deeks climbed into Callen's car, both wanting nothing more than to return home and see their daughter. But before Callen could turn the key in the engine Deeks reached across and stopped him. They needed to talk, and he knew they would have very little chance once they got home.

"G. you're an idiot." He stated in no uncertain terms.

"Okay. Why?" Callen asked with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't been called an idiot much in his life, but he had a feeling that if anyone deserved to do so it was the man across from him.

"Because it seems you still don't realise how much I love you. How much I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I didn't ask you to marry me because it was the only way we could still be together after we told Allie, I asked you because I want to marry you. And if my mom has anything to do with it, it'll be sooner rather than later, which honestly, I am not going to complain about." Deeks replied before opening the glove box and pulling out a velvet box Callen recognised.

"I thought you left your ring on the bedside table." He said in confusion. Why was it in the glove compartment in his car? That really wasn't a very safe place to keep it in Callen's mind.

"Well I didn't. I didn't know why Hetty'd called us in but I thought that she was sending you on some mission. I wanted to keep it close. And now I am very glad I did." Deeks replied opening the box to show not just Deeks' engagement ring, but Callen's as well. "I brought this for you because I love you. Not because you were there and Kensi wasn't. So I am going to ask you, one last time. G Callen, will you marry me?"

Callen sat there staring at the man across from him. The man he'd been so worried he would lose when Kensi returned, and he finally understood that his fear was completely unfounded. Marty loved him, wanted to be with him, was choosing him. There really was only one thing he could say in answer to the question. "Yes." He said and for the first time he had no doubts lurking in the back of his mind.

"Good." Deeks replied before placing the ring once more on Callen's finger, before holding out his own engagement ring so the other man could return the gesture. Which Callen did, happily, before closing the distance and kissing Marty on the lips, trying to pour into that connection all the love he felt for the younger man. Trying to say without words that he was his completely and that he understood now. That he trusted him with everything, his life and his heart without a shadow of hesitation. Because Marty was the man he loved and was the man who loved him back. He was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with, watching their daughter grow up and become a woman. In that kiss Callen tried to convey how he would be the one standing at Marty's side as they terrorised any boy brave enough to want to date Alayna. He would be the man who would help him get through her wedding day, and the one who'd try and stop Marty from completely spoiling their grandchildren. He was the one that Marty Deeks was going to grow old with, because they loved each other and nothing would ever come between them.

When they finally pulled apart there was no need for words. They both understood everything the other had said in the kiss filled with love. Therefore Callen turned back to starting the car. They had a daughter to see after all, and he knew they both really wanted to see Allie as soon as possible. But there was one thing he wanted to say as he pulled out of the parking garage. "You know, if your mom wants us to marry soon, I don't have a problem with that."

"Thank god, because you know, I really don't think we have much of a say in it." Deeks replied smiling his cheeky sunny smile and making Callen chuckle. Damn he loved the man he was going to marry. No longer a maybe but definitely. Oh yes, and he couldn't wait.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **kipper22, SecertNight,** **Aslinng, 5SecsOfLARRYcat, ldavis02.02.2015, heyjode, Swimming Clara and Kdwooders** **for the wonderful reviews and kind words. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have been ill and then had a serious case of writers block for all my stories so took a few weeks off to clear my head. But I am back now. There is not much left of this story, probably just two/three more chapters after this one.**

 **Enjoy the update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Alayna sat at the dining room table, surrounded by various bits of paper piled haphazardly. Some of them were printed from the computer, some hand drawn, and yet others a combination of both where things that had caught her eye and had been cut out of the magazines that were perched precariously close to the edge of the table, then stuck down and her own imagination had expanded on them, though they all had the same theme, the wedding.

It would look to the casual observer, or well even her granny and Clare, that it was complete chaos, but Alayna insisted she had a system. A convoluted one that made no sense to anyone else, but it was hers. She was currently organising a menu for her daddies wedding.

"I think you should make your lasagne, Granny. Its daddy's favourite." She said carefully drawing out an image of the dish so she would have it ready when her daddy and daddy G returned.

"I'm not sure I could make enough for all the guests, sweetheart." Roberta replied rather daunted by the idea of cooking enough lasagne for so many people.

"But you wouldn't have to cook it, Granny. That's what the… chef is for." Alayna responded proudly at how she had remembered the proper name for someone who cooked for a living.

"Well, we'll have to see what you Daddies say. What else do you think they should have?" Roberta asked deciding it best to shelve the rest of the conversation about lasagne. After all it would be up to Martin and G to make the final decisions anyway.

"Chocolate fudge sundae." Alayna replied without hesitation. It was her favourite dessert. She really felt they should have that at the wedding.

"Really? Why? Is that daddy G's favourite?" Roberta asked a teasing glint in her eye as she imagined G Callen proclaiming chocolate fudge sundae his favourite food, though she didn't doubt for a second he wouldn't do it for Alayna. She was pretty sure her granddaughter had both her fathers wrapped around her little fingers. Just the way it should be in her mind.

Alayna squirmed at that question. She wanted to say yes, but she knew lying was wrong. Luckily she didn't have to answer because it was at that exact moment that the door opened, and her two daddies walked through it. Alayna was up and off her chair and before anyone could say or do anything else she was throwing herself into her daddy's arms.

"Daddy." She cried so overjoyed that they had returned tears where streaming down her face. They were back. She had them back. Oh she never wanted them to leave ever again. With that thought she threw her arms tight around her dad's neck, clinging to him like a monkey.

"Hey, pumpkin. You miss us?" Deeks asked in a sunny tone as he buried his nose into her hair and closed his eyes, just taking in the knowledge that she was back in his arms, exactly where she belonged. He hadn't been consciously missing Allie while on the mission, well not too much, there had been too much going on to do that. But it had always been there at the back of his mind, a dark hole that needed the little girl in his arms to fill. And it was only now that he realised exactly how big that hole had grown to be.

"Of course I did, silly." Alayna replied pulling away from holding him tight so she could give him a watery smile that was soon turned on the man who was standing behind him as if he was giving her a chance to greet her real daddy first. "I missed both of you." she continued before throwing herself precariously sideways so she could wrap her arms around G's neck, while still resting in her daddy's arms.

Callen for his part moved quickly to grab the little girl before she ended up heading towards the floor. And once he had hold of her upper body he moved closer to Marty, wrapping one arm around the younger man as the other closed around their daughter. And in doing so they became the picture of the perfect family that they were.

"We missed you too, kiddo." Callen whispered into her hair as they stood there, all rejoicing in being back home, with their family once more.

* * *

Roberta watched her son pick up his daughter and hold her tight. She watched as the little girl almost threw herself out of his arms without hesitation believing that Callen would catch her. He didn't disappoint. And she watched as they wrapped their arms around each other and she couldn't stop the lump that formed in her throat at the sight. It was everything she had ever wanted for Martin, and she was so very glad he had it now. She wanted to go and welcome them back as well, but she knew now was a time for family. Therefore she spoke into the quiet, though she didn't really want to break up the reunion. "Why don't I go put on some coffee, and you show your daddies the plans you've been making, honey?"

"Oohh, yes. Come on Daddy, Daddy G." Alayna squealed, slipping out of her daddies embrace and taking both their hands in hers as she dragged them towards the table.

"Been busy have you?" Deeks asked looking at the mess that was their dining room table. It reminded him of Kensi's desk, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. Now was not the time to be thinking about his partner.

"Yes. I have designed my and Kam's bridesmaid dresses, and we have narrowed down the venue to three possible places. Granny Hetty says they are all very… secure. We have also chosen some colour schemes and table decorations for each, though obviously you get the final say. It is your wedding after all." Alayna replied rapidly climbing back onto her chair and pulling the correct pieces of paper towards her as she mentioned each thing they had done since they had been away.

"Very busy. This your dress? You're going to look beautiful in it." Deeks replied looking down at the picture of girl who looked something like Allie wearing a multi-coloured dress. He had no idea how they were going to get her that dress, but he knew that they would. If it was what she wanted then she would have it.

"Yes, Granny Hetty said her friend would make it for me." Alayna replied happily. She hoped now her daddies were back she could maybe go see the designer friend of Hetty's to get it started.

At that Callen chuckled. He didn't know who Hetty was going to get to make the dress, but he had no doubt that it would be a top designer, just as he knew it wouldn't cost them a thing. She had far too many people owing her favours for that to be the case. With that he turned to look over the places that Hetty had deemed suitable for him and Marty to get married. They were three very different options, but at only one could he really see them getting married. Therefore picking up the brochure he showed it to Marty. "What do you think?" He asked casually.

Deeks smiled widely when he heard those words. It was only then that he realised they were the first he'd heard G speak in regards to organising their wedding. It seemed their talk in the car had worked. Good. Taking the brochure he saw it was for a family run hotel out in the hills. Looking at the pictures in it he could already envision what it would be like, walking down the isle there on the large lawns in front of the house, the view of the valley it overlooked spread out in front of them. Plus there was the added bonus that it clearly stated pets were welcome. After all he couldn't get married somewhere that Monty wasn't allowed now could he?

"It looks perfect." he responded with a nod handing it back to G. Well that was one decision down, only a million to go then. But that didn't matter, not to Deeks. No all he cared about was that he was going to marry G, and their daughter was going to be there with them.

* * *

Hetty let herself out of Kensi's apartment a sigh on her lips. The girl was not as okay as she pretended to be, but she had insisted on being left alone. Seeing the repercussions of what her manipulations had done, it was always hard. But she knew that even knowing the cost, she would make the same decision again. It was her job to make the hard calls, no matter how much she didn't like doing so. Climbing into her car she thought of the empty mansion that awaited her and she really did not want to go home. She needed to be with people, be with family. With that in mind she started her car. Because there was one place she could go, one place she knew she would be welcomed, and one place that was sure to drive all shadows from her mind.

* * *

Callen, Deeks, Alayna and Roberta were settled in the livingroom waiting for the pizzas they had ordered for diner that evening. They had invited Clare to join them but she already had plans, so it was just the family there when a knock sounded on the door.

"That's too early for pizza." Deeks muttered, going tense. He was still a little jumpy from the mission they had completed. He hadn't had much of a chance to decompress on the return journey while he was helping Kensi, so he was not yet able to completely relax, even if having Allie by his side was helping tremendously.

Callen for his part didn't say anything and instead stood to answer the door. He could think of only a few people it would be. Looking through the spy hole he realised he wasn't surprised by who was on the other side of the door. "Hetty, come in." He said opening it widely for her.

"Thank you, Mr Callen." Hetty replied with a warm smile making her way through the door. It was barely closed before Alayna was running up to her and grabbing her hands.

"They have decided where they want the wedding." She cried joyously. Her Granny Hetty had been so involved in narrowing down the locations after all, she knew she would want to know.

"That is wonderful news, my dear. Which did they go for in the end?" Hetty asked guiding the young girl back to the couch and sitting beside her in the place Callen had just vacated.

"The hotel in the hills." Alayna replied. She couldn't pronounce the name, it was some fancy foreign word and she always said it wrong when she tried. She didn't understand why words had letters you didn't say in them. It made no sense to her, but that didn't matter because she knew Hetty would know where she was talking about.

"Ahh, yes. That is a good choice. In fact I believe they had a vacancy in three months, if you feel you could plan at wedding in that time." Hetty responded turning to look at Callen and Deeks who were now sitting together on the other end of the couch.

At those words Callen raised his eyebrow as he looked at Marty. He'd said that he didn't mind them marrying as soon as possible, and well three months would give them enough time, right? Not that Callen knew much, if anything about planning a wedding. But it was doable, right? I mean it wasn't like their guest list was going to be that long anyway, so…

Deeks for his part was looking at G, trying to gauge how he felt about the idea. In his own mind he was all for it, so when he saw G looking at him with a raised eyebrow he nodded. Might as well. The sooner the better in his mind.

"Three months it is then. After all we have the best wedding planner." Callen replied for them both, smiling at their daughter when he said the last words. He was sure that between Allie, Hetty and Roberta, everything would be covered.

"I will call them in the morning and organise it while you write up your reports." Hetty agreed with a smile at how her words caused Deeks to groan and Callen just roll his eyes at her.

"Thank you, Hetty. Now, would you like some tea?" Callen asked with a smile deciding it best to ignore the last part of her sentence for now.

"Tea would be lovely, Mr Callen." Hetty agreed and with that she settled back to discuss other parts of the wedding with Alayna and Roberta.

And Deeks, well he felt almost surplus to requirement as they did so, though they did ask his opinion every now and then, as if it was only occasionally they realised he would be one of the grooms. Not that he cared too much, no he was enjoying watching how much fun his mom and daughter were having planning his and G's wedding. It was an enjoyment he wasn't going to take away from either one of them.

* * *

That evening, when it came time for Alayna to go to bed she became very clingy of her daddies. She did not want them to leave her in her room, because she didn't want to wake up and find them gone again. And no matter how much they promised her they would be there in the morning, she couldn't stop the fear that they wouldn't be. Therefore in the end it was agreed that for that night she could sleep with them. That way she would know if they left in the middle of the night.

Therefore it was in a comfortingly familiar pose she had her night-time story read to her. Tucked into the middle of her daddies big bed between the two men as Deeks read her story and Callen held her. It was in this position she fell into a deep peaceful sleep that only came when she knew she was completely safe with her daddies at her side.

* * *

Deeks waited until he knew Alayna was completely asleep before speaking quietly to G. "I need to speak to Kensi. Especially with the wedding three months away."

"I know." Callen agreed, even if he didn't like the idea of Marty going round to hers and telling her what had happened. He didn't want to be the cause of a rift between the partners, and he didn't want the junior agent he had helped to train hate him. But he knew there was nothing he could do that would change any of those outcomes. He made his choice, and he didn't regret it for a second, now they were going to have to pay the cost for falling in love. Now they were going to have to pay the cost for hurting another, and he knew Marty would be the one getting it worse. But he couldn't do it for him or make it any easier. But he could offer his support. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked willing to do so if Marty wanted him there.

"No. this is something I need to do alone, but thanks." Deeks replied with a small smile. He knew it wasn't going to go well with Kensi, and he appreciated the offer, but this was something only he could do.

"Okay. Well I'll be here when you come home." Callen responded before leaning over the little girl lying between them and placing a loving kiss on Marty's lips. He would be here for him and help him deal with whatever came next, because that was what a partner, a future husband did.

"I know." Deeks replied his smile growing. Because he did know. He knew that no matter what G would always be there for him, just as the reverse was also true, something he knew G had only just accepted. But he had known it all along. That was what love was after all.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello my lovelies. Happy holidays to you all, and merry Christmas to those who celebrate. I would like to thank** **darkangel325, JackSam, Swimming Clara, ldavis02.02.2015, Kdwooders and kipper22** **for the wonderful reviews and messages. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is your holiday present from me, the talk between Kensi and Deeks. Now I just want to say, I don't hate Kensi, though it might seem I do from this, so sorry for that.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Kensi sat on her couch staring at the TV but not paying any attention to it. No she was too far in her head to notice that, she only had it on so for background nose. She wasn't sure she could cope with silence right then. Her physical injuries were well on the way to mending, and they really didn't give her any issues, no it was the mental scars which haunted her, woke her in the middle of the night and refused to let her be. The memories of seeing Jack beaten and tortured. The memory of the same happening to her. No don't think of that, she was safe now. They couldn't get her now. But they could get Jack. He'd stayed there, remained even though the danger to him was greater than ever after he tried to save her.

Then there was Jack himself. She still saw him when she closed her eyes. Saw the look he had on his face as he told her of the woman he loved, the woman he had married, the woman that wasn't her. Still remembered when he tried to explain why he had left her to return to a country at war. She couldn't understand it, would never understand it, but she knew she had to respect it. He'd made his decision. She, they, had not been enough for him, she was just going to have to accept that. The whole journey back on the plane she had been tormented by his words, but now, now she knew there was no point in dwelling on it any further. He had made his choice, and she had gotten the closure she needed. Now she had to decide what was next. She could stay stuck in the past, stay stuck carrying a touch for him, or she could move on.

Well it wasn't really a choice, but damn it was hard thing to think of doing. Moving on. To where? To what? Of course she knew a possible answer to that as well. Deeks. Before she'd gone to Afghanistan she had been so sure she was making the right choice. So sure she wanted him at her side completely. But after that night there had been something holding her back. At least now she knew what it was. And now that thing was gone.

But in its place were questions she hadn't even realised were there. Was Deeks the one for her? Did she really want Deeks, forever? What was it about the man that had made her turn aside her misgivings about having a relationship with her partner? No, she knew the answer to that one. Deeks was safe. He would always be there for her, no matter what. Deeks would give her whatever she asked for, and ask for nothing in return. He loved her, she knew he did, and the attraction between them had been there for so long it was like a comfortable blanket she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in. Something that would help her return to her life before… before Jack had told her the truth. Before she knew the door to the man she had once loved so deeply was completely closed.

But that door was closed now, so what did that mean for her and Deeks? Did she really love her partner in the way he wanted her to, or had she just been using him for the safety and stability he gave her? And could she truly justify to herself leading him on if her feelings for him were not the same as the ones he had for her?

* * *

Deeks walked up to the door of Kensi's apartment feeling nervous in way he hadn't in a very long time. His palms were sweating, and his breathing was accelerated. This was it. The time he told her that he was not only a father, but also in love and marrying their team leader. He didn't know how she was going to take it, but he didn't think it was going to be good. Hmm, maybe he should be wearing his bullet proof vest to be on the safe side, or at least a really thick jumper. Her punches hurt. But no. It was going to be fine. I mean sure they had slept together and before she left there had been a definite suggestion that they were going to be together, but nothing had been said. He hadn't cheated on her, because they had never been together in the first place. There was no reason for her to kill or maim him. Yeah okay, even he couldn't make himself believe that one. She had every right to be pissed. But hey, you didn't choose who you loved, right? And what he and G had was the real deal. Maybe if things had been different, maybe if he had never known about Alayna then he and Kensi would have had a future, but not now. He was different, his life was different.

Now all he had to do was find a way to tell the woman on the other side of the door.

He could do this. He would do this. He had no other choice. With that in mind he knocked loudly. Time to face the truth.

* * *

Kensi was pulled out of her musing about Deeks by a knock at the door. She was tempted to ignore it. I mean there was very few people it would be and really didn't want to see anyone. But then if it was Deeks, maybe it could help her find the answers to the questions in her mind? Maybe seeing him, being with him as they used to be before that night, maybe that would help her discover if she truly loved him as he deserved to be loved. With that in mind she stood and moved to open the door.

* * *

Deeks was had just raised his hand to knock again when the door opened to reveal a Kensi who was wearing pyjama bottoms and a loose fitting tee. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and in truth she looked like crap. But then, he hadn't really expected anything different after all she had been through. Hell when he had been tortured he had looked so much worse.

"Hey. I brought beer." He said with a sunny smile holding up the six pack he had in hand. He thought it would go better if he came baring gifts, and alcohol.

"Hmm, any chance I can just have the beer?" Kensi asked as she opened the door wider for him, a smirk on her face as she fell back into bantering with the man in front of her without thought. It was instinctual, but it also felt so… right. It felt like coming home.

"Sorry, but it comes with me too. How are doing?" Deeks asked making his way into her apartment and shutting the door behind him before putting the beer down on the coffee table. Though he didn't sit next to her as would have done before. He had too much nervous energy to do that.

"Getting better." Kensi replied grabbing one of the beers and opening it. But she could feel the tension in the air. There was something Deeks wanted to talk to her about, she could see it in his eyes. She had a horrible feeling it was going to be about 'them'. About where they were going now. She didn't think she was up for that conversation, which was why she didn't ask.

Deeks stood there looking down at her as Kensi took a deep drink of the beer, her eyes turning back to the TV, not that she paying any more attention to it now than she had earlier.

"Good. That's good." Deeks replied trying to psych himself up to starting the conversation he'd come here to have, but he had no idea how to start it.

"So tell me, what's been going on since I left?" Kensi asked turning back to him hoping that getting him to share the gossip from work and his life would help stop the conversation she didn't want to have.

At her words Deeks gulped, well there was an opening if ever there was one. He had to do it now. "Well, you missed quite a bit. I mean I discovered I have a four year old daughter, so that's new." He said in a rush running a hand through his hair as he said the words.

"You what?" Kensi spluttered on her beer. Well this was certainly not what she expected him to say. But hell, it was better than the conversation she thought he was going to have.

"Yeah. She's called Alayna, and she is amazing. So bright and funny. She is everything I never knew I was missing, you know? I love her so much, and now I have her, I can't imagine a life without her." Deeks replied sitting down in an armchair as a warm smile spread across his face as he talked about his daughter. The centre of his world.

"Wow. I did not see that coming. So you and her mom, you're sharing custody or something?" Kensi asked, though she did have to wonder why it was only now that Deeks had discovered he had a four year old kid. I mean surely that was something he should have known like four years ago.

"No. her mom died in a RTC, but she told the police the name of Allie's dad just before she did. And well it didn't take the LAPD long to track me down, so…" Deeks responded simply, but as he said the words his mind went back to the night he'd been woken by the officer. The night he'd learnt he was a father. The night that changed everything for the better in his mind.

"The girl, she lives with you? In your apartment?" Kensi asked with a frown. There was no way Deeks and a kid could fit in that place surely. I mean it was barely big enough for Deeks and Monty, let alone a child.

"No. I mean yes, she lives with me, but I moved. A friend offered us rooms in his house so she didn't have to go into care. We live with him and our nanny now." Deeks answered rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. He knew what was coming next, and he really hoped it wasn't going to be a complete disaster.

"Your friend asked you to move in with your kid? Wow, that's got to be some friend. Do I know them?" Kensi asked in shock. I mean she wasn't sure she would have done that for Deeks if she'd been there, and they had been sort of maybe starting a relationship. For a friend to offer his home like that? He had to be some kind of special guy.

"Yeah, it's Callen." Deeks responded biting his lip as he spoke the other man's name, wondering if Kensi would pick up on the emotion he felt for him in that simple sentence.

"Callen, as in G Callen? Highly private long wolf, G Callen?" Kensi as her shock going to complete disbelief. There was no way. I mean if Deeks and Callen lived together, surely one of them would be dead by now. Then throw in a four year old girl, and no. She couldn't see that working, ever.

"Yeah. He didn't want her going into care when she'd just lost her mom. He knows what that's like." Deeks replied as evenly as he could, though he knew there was a slight defensiveness in his tone at how she was disparaging the man he loved. The man who had done so much for him and his daughter.

"Wow. Okay. Yeah, I guess I can see that. So how is living with Callen?" Kensi responded. She'd heard the touch of defensiveness and she didn't want to upset Deeks. And I mean thinking about it like that, yeah she could see Callen doing that if it was needed. If it was the only way to make sure someone else didn't go through what he did in his childhood.

"Awesome actually. He is amazing with Allie…" at that Deeks trailed off, not sure how to say what else he needed, no wanted to say. Not sure how to tell her that he and G had fallen in love and were getting married.

"But?" Kensi asked noticing that Deeks looked like there was something he wanted to say, but wasn't sure how. She didn't know what it was, though many thoughts crossed her mind. Was he wondering now she was back if they could move in together? Was he wondering if she would be the kid's new mom? Because if so, no. She couldn't do that. She was nowhere near ready for that sort of commitment, if she ever would be.

"No but, more an and. Lots has changed since you left, Kens. And it's amazing and wonderful, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it. I don't want to hurt you." Deeks replied not being able to say the words and instead beating round the bush a bit more. Needing time to build himself up to say the words he had come here to say.

"What are you talking about?" Kensi asked with a puzzled frown. What more could have happened since she'd been away? I mean Deeks having a kid seemed a pretty major thing, she doubted anything could top that.

At her question Deeks took a deep breath it was time. Therefore he answered her. "I'm engaged. The wedding is planned for three months' time."

"What? Are you crazy? You can't have been with her for long. Who the hell are you marrying, Deeks? And why?" Kensi asked sitting bolt upright her eyes going wide at his words. Deeks was engaged? Not just in a relationship, but planning a god damn wedding? Why was this the first she was hearing about this? How had this happened? Hell when had this happened, she hadn't been gone that long. And when she left she was pretty sure she was the one Deeks was in love with. What the hell was going on? Was she in some kind of twilight zone?

"I'm marrying him because I love him." Deeks replied simply, making sure there was enough emphasis on the 'him' that she couldn't be mistaken.

"Him?" Kensi whispered starting to sway where she sat. How many more revelations was Deeks going to dump on her? I mean, him?

"Yes, him." Deeks agreed with a nod. He knew this was a lot for her to take in, but he had to tell her it all, now, or he knew it would be worse. It was like ripping a band aid off, you had to do it fast so the pain was over quicker.

"You're gay?" Kensi asked in disbelief. Because the last time she was alone with him, he certainly didn't seem to be. Oh god, had she turned him gay? Was she really bad in bed or something? No she knew she wasn't. That was a stupid thought.

"Bi, actually." Deeks replied, though he kind of thought that would have been obvious to her. I mean they had slept together after all. No doubt it was the shock that caused her not to be able to connect those dots. It was a lot for her to take in after all, and there was still more to come. Speaking of which…

"Who?" Kensi asked wondering at the answer to that question. But even as she did she found she had an idea. I mean it couldn't be someone Deeks had just met, that wouldn't make any sense, and well, there was one guy she would have put money being interested in men and women. A guy who Deeks was now living with, but no. That couldn't be true. It wasn't possible. There was no way that would happen. They wouldn't do that to her.

"Callen." Deeks answered making Kensi realise that yes actually that indeed could be true.

"Callen? Are serious right now?" She demanded of him. How could he? How could either of them do this to her? How could Callen steal her boyfriend, well kind of boyfriend, someone he knew she liked? How could they do this to her? Her world was being ripped apart at the very foundations hearing what Deeks was saying. It felt as if someone was tearing a hole inside her, as if the ground had vanished from under her feet. No. She couldn't deal with this, not now, not ever. This couldn't be happening to her.

"Yes." Deeks nodded, seeing the turmoil going through Kensi's eyes and wishing he could do something to help her, but he knew there was nothing he could say that would. Nothing that would help her understand how it was he and G had fallen in love.

At that one word Kensi looked up at Deeks with murder in her eyes as she hissed, "Get out." She wasn't doing this. Let him go running back to his fiancé. Let him go running back to G bloody Callen and leave her in peace. To hell with the both of them, she hoped they destroyed each other.

"Kens let me explain-" Deeks tried to say. Tried to find some way to help her through what he had just told her, but those words were like a red flag to the bull as far as Kensi was concerned.

"Explain what? That you're marrying our team leader? That you're in a relationship with G sodding Callen? You know he'll leave you, right? There is no way he'll stick around. Sure it's a novelty now, but that will soon wear off. You can't domestic him. He doesn't do happy families, hell he doesn't even know what a happy family is. He will destroy you and everything you love without a thought. How could you be so stupid as to fall in love with G freaking Callen?" She screamed at him, standing so she could get right in his face. She didn't care if the words she was saying were true or not. Didn't care if she actually believed them. She just wanted to cause him pain. And she knew what buttons to press to make Deeks hurt like she was. She wanted to cause a crack in their perfect relationship so he would understand what it was he'd done to her. Wanted him to know how it felt to doubt everything. To doubt the one she believed had loved her. She wanted him to hurt.

"You're wrong, Kensi. He loves me just as much as I love him." Deeks replied with steel in his voice as he stared back into her eyes. She could say what she liked about him, he no doubt deserved it, but she would not, no could not, cause him to doubt G. He knew their love was strong, knew he would never leave him. Nothing she could say would change that. No, G Callen would be with him the rest of his life.

"You're fool, Deeks. Callen doesn't understand the meaning of love." Kensi spat back before pulling away from him, turning to stare at nothing as she tried to control her temper. She wanted nothing more than to punch Deeks so hard right now, but she knew she couldn't. Because she knew if she laid a hand on him, Callen would strike back ten times as hard. She knew him, and knew he would let no one hurt those he loved.

"Look I only came round to let you know. I'll go now. But I hope we can still be partners. You will always be my friend, Kensi." Deeks replied in a worn out voice. He had known this wasn't going to go well, but that didn't stop it hurting. Didn't stop the pain he felt at having lost the best partner, the best friend he'd ever had. He really hoped this wasn't the end. But he also knew he needed to give her time. Hopefully then she would see the truth of what he was saying. That she would see that he and G were prefect together. And that they could still be friends. With that he turned and let himself back out of Kensi's apartment leaving her alone.

* * *

Kensi heard the door open and close but she did not move to stop Deeks. It was best he was gone. What she wanted to do to him… oh yes, he'd better run back to his lover boy and hide behind him. It would be the only way he would be safe from her. With that thought she grabbed another beer opening it she downed the bottle, then flung it as hard as she could against the wall a scream leaving her lips as she did. It was only then that she collapsed on the floor the tears streaming down her face. She had somehow lost it all. She had lost Jack, and now she had lost Deeks, the one she had thought would always be there for her. Would always be her backup. But no, Callen had snuck in and stolen him when she wasn't even there to fight. She felt so lost in this new upside down world. So lost, and so very, very alone.

Where was she to go from here? And who could she turn to now Deeks was gone?


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Guest, debpreter, Lynmurph3 (Guest), JackSam, heyjode, Swimming Clara, ssl71, 50fanofmcgarrett and Guest** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. There will be two more chapters after this one if the story pans out as I plan it to (though they don't always. Sometimes they change at the last minute to surprise me). Anyway I hope you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks pulled into the driveway of his home and turned off the engine, but he did not get out of the car. He had spent the whole drive home trying to put aside the conversation he'd had with Kensi. Forget what she had said and the hurt he'd seen in her eyes as he told her of the changes in his life so he could put on a happy smile for his daughter when he returned. But now he was here he knew he still wasn't ready. He was still consumed with the pain and guilt he had for what he'd done to her. Still consumed with how much he had just destroyed her already rocky stability of home. He hated himself for it, but he also knew it had to be done. He couldn't let her get any ideas about them, not now. Not when he had already committed himself to G for life. He just wished… he wished his happiness hadn't caused her so much pain.

But he needed to stop thinking about that. He needed to put on his sunny smile. He needed to make sure his daughter didn't know anything of what had happened that evening. He needed to push aside the guilt, he had his family waiting for him inside. He needed to join them. Because they were the most important people in his world, they were his everything. He needed to think about them now, he could wallow in his own pain later. For now he needed to be the father his daughter knew and loved and nothing else. Because in truth, nothing else mattered but making sure his daughter was happy and loved.

It was with that pep talk to himself that he managed to open the door of the car and climb out, heading towards the door and his family inside.

Callen was sat at the dining room table holding two pieces of paper in hand staring at them with a look of extreme concentration on his face as he let the words his daughter was speaking wash over him. He was supposed to be deciding on a colour scheme for the wedding, but all that was on his mind was Marty. Wondering how it was going with Kensi, and worrying that maybe he should have gone with him, even if he hadn't wanted him there. He could have sat in the car, been with him as soon as he left. But no instead he was here, waiting for the man he loved to return. And as much as he loved their daughter, he really didn't like the idea of Marty not having any backup.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a car pulling into the drive. Marty was home, thank god. He tensed, waiting for the door to open, but when it didn't straight away Callen couldn't stop a frown from crossing his face.

"What is it, daddy G?" Alayna asked her sharp eyes catching the look.

At her question Callen pulled himself together. "I just can't decide which colours to go for." Callen replied smiling down at the girl at his side.

"well-" Alayna started to say, thinking it a good idea to repeat what she had been saying about the two different selections. She didn't think her daddy G had been paying much attention. But before she could say any more the door opened behind her and she turned quickly, a smile on her lips as she saw her daddy was finally home. "Daddy." She cried jumping up to run into his arms.

"Hey pumpkin. What you up to, huh?" Deeks asked scooping her up in his arms and walking her back towards the table where he could feel G's watchful eyes focused solely on him.

"Daddy G has been trying to decide on the colour scheme for the wedding, but he's not very good at it." Alayna responded earnestly making Deeks laugh.

"Yeah well, this is the guy who refused to let me paint your room neon green. Did you really think he would be?" Deeks replied in a conspiratorial tone of voice, making Allie giggle in return.

"Oh yeah? Think you can do better?" Callen said joining the conversation and holding up the two pieces of paper for the younger man to see. He really didn't understand why they needed a colour scheme away, hell he didn't even know what a colour scheme was. Let Marty deal with it, so much better in his mind.

Deeks looked at two pieces of paper before pointing at the one in Callen's right hand. "That one." He said decisively making Callen turn it round with a raise of his eyebrow at the riot of colours it contained. "It matches Allie's bridesmaid dress." Deeks continued with a shrug. It was a good a reason to choose colours as any other in his mind. And if Allie had picked it for her dress she must like those colours.

"Right. This one it is." Callen nodded before handing the paper back to their four year old wedding planner who had wriggled out of her father's arms the moment he'd made his choice.

"Good. I will add to the wedding book." Alayna stated clearly moving over to the ring binder her granny had brought when they had started planning the wedding. Placing the paper gently inside, she turned to the front and carefully put a tick in the box next to colour scheme. It was at that moment Roberta walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Granny, they have decided on the colours." Alayna called out to her, already turning the pages to the one she had just placed inside the binder.

"Excellent." Roberta responded turning to smile at the two men, but one look had her eyes narrowing. She knew her son, he was tense, and Callen, well thinking about it he'd been tense since he returned home without Martin. She wasn't sure where her son had gone, but it seemed the boys needed to talk about whatever it was he'd done. Therefore turning back to her granddaughter she continued. "Well dinner is in the oven, so why don't we look at flowers in those colours. Why don't you boys go have a beer? Relax while we search, then you can make the final choices."

"Thanks, mom." Deeks replied smiling at her and the girl at her side who was already happily flicking through wedding magazines.

* * *

Deeks and Callen didn't say anything until they both had a beer in hand and had moved out onto the decking outside.

"So how did it go?" Callen asked as they moved to lean against the railings.

"About as you'd expect. I hurt her, and I hate it." Deeks responded with a sigh, dropping the happy-go-lucky mask he'd put on for their daughters benefit.

"I know." Callen replied moving to wrap his arm around Deeks' shoulder and pulling him close. He wanted him to take away his pain, but he knew he couldn't, all he could do was offer what comfort he could give the man he loved.

"I don't know, G. She was so angry about us. Why does it have to be like this? Why does us loving each other have to cause her so much pain? Why couldn't it be different, easy?" Deeks asked abstractly as he rested his head on Callen's shoulder, taking the comfort he offered and using it to soothe some of the pain in his soul.

"Because love is messy, Marty. It isn't ever easy. But it's worth it." Callen responded turning to place a gentle kiss upon Deeks' hair.

"You sure about that?" Deeks asked turning to look up so he could stare into the older man's eyes and see the love shining out of them for him.

"Yeah, it got me you didn't it?" Callen replied with a cheeky smile causing Deeks to chuckle slightly as he felt himself finally relax for the first time since he stood outside of Kensi's apartment knowing the conversation he was about to have.

"I love you, G." He said as he snuggled himself closer to the man next to him, wrapping his own arms around Callen's waist as he nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Marty." Callen returned instantly as he wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him closer still. They stood like that for some time. Wrapped silently in each other's arms and just enjoying being together, thinking nothing, just enjoying soaking in the love that surrounded them both.

But finally Deeks knew he had to let Callen know some of what Kensi had said. Knew he had the strength to repeat the accusations she had flung about the man he loved. He needed him to be aware. Oh not in case Kensi said anything to Callen's face you understand, but because he needed G to know that he knew that they were false. As such he pulled back, not so far that he was stepping out of the circle their arms had created, but so he could look into G's face as he spoke.

"She said you were going to leave me. Said you'd walk away when the novelty wore off."

"That's never going to happen." Callen replied earnestly, hoping Marty knew that. But if he didn't he would do everything in his power to make sure he did, one day. He would spend the rest of his life making sure that Marty knew he would never leave him.

Deeks smiled at the determined look that came over G's face as he said those words. He didn't need any convincing of the truth of them after all. Therefore he responded in the only way he could. "I know."

Then Deeks closed the distance between them, sealing his lips onto the man he loved and allowing the feelings they had for each other sweep them both away as the reaffirmed just what they meant to each other. As with that kiss they once more made the promises of love they had shared when Deeks asked Callen to marry him for the last time. Promises that in three months' time they would confirm once more, in front of all those they cared for as they swore themselves to each other for life.


End file.
